We Belong Together
by ManhattanFromTheSky
Summary: Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer return home to save the label, stand by Nathan and reacquaint themselves with old friends. Just a few chapters of random bits of season 7 had L/P been around.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! As I was watching season seven, all these little ideas of awesome times for L/P to appear popped into my head. It won't be too long and as much as it uses some of the stuff from season seven, I'll be playing around with them and paraphrasing etc. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything to do with it. Title comes from Gavin DeGraw - kinda random but it fits ;)**

**

* * *

**

Nathan sat opposite Clay, with his head in his hands.

"I'm not paying her, man. It makes me look guilty and I did not do this."

"I know that, Nate. But this is going to get worse before it gets better."

A tall, slim woman with dark blonde curls that hung about her shoulders strolled into the Scott's living room with a little girl on her hip.

"Big fat payouts, huh?' she quipped, raising an eyebrow. "Well if that's the case, I got a Scott kid right here," she inclined her head towards the little girl.

Both Nathan and Clay's eyes shot in the direction of the woman. Clay stood before Nathan could speak.

"Look, miss, this is private property, you have no business here. If you'd like to jump on the Nathan-Scott-impregnated-me bandwagon, I suggest you contact me by phone-"

"Clay, shut up!" Nathan laughed as he walked over. The woman laughed and then smiled at him. "That little girl IS a Scott kid. But she's not my daughter, she's my niece. Sawyer," he pulled Peyton into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? When I called I didn't mean for you feel like you had to come back."

"Huh? Who's Sawyer?" Clay asked.

"I am!" the little girl in Peyton's voice yelled.

Nathan laughed. "I forgot that your nickname would get confusing. Clay, this is Peyton Scott and her daughter Sawyer."

"Peyton? As in best friend Peyton?"

"Been name-dropping me as your best friend have you, Scott?" Peyton winked. "Yes, I am best friend Peyton. You must be Clay right? It's great to meet you!" She extended her hand to Clay who stepped forward, shook Peyton's hand and smiled at her.

"Seriously, I didn't mean for you to come back here just for me. Is Lucas with you?" Nathan asked.

"He went to the house first to drop off our stuff. He'll be around later. And, as much as I love you, we're not just back for you. Mia called me and told me about the label." Nathan looked to the floor. "Hey it's okay. I know why Haley decided not to tell me yet, but it's time I came back and told it to Miranda. And we decided it was time to come back and bring the kids up where we grew up."

Nathan nodded his head but then stopped. "What do you mean kids? Are you-?" he stopped himself as he looked down and noticed the small protruding bump that Peyton's hand rested on, wondering how he hadn't noticed before. Peyton just smiled at him.

"I am," she beamed.

"But, how? I mean with what happened with Sawyer and everything why would you risk it? Why would Luke let you risk it?" Nathan got angry quite quickly, feeling the same feelings he had the last time he thought he would lose Peyton.

"Hey, calm down!" Peyton wasn't annoyed but she was firm. "We're not risking anything. It was actually an accident but I've been for a ton of check ups and it looks like I'm going to be okay this time and have something resembling a normal pregnancy. It's not going to be like last time, I promise," she smiled as she rubbed Nathan's arm.

"In that case, I'm so happy for you guys!" He pulled Peyton into another hug. "Luke must be ecstatic," he questioned.

"Well, that little tantrum you just threw? That lasted about three days with him while we were waiting for test results. But once we got the all clear he was thrilled. But you can talk to him about that later. I'm gonna head to the studio. Haley doesn't know I'm coming so I'm guessing she'll squeal a lot and then demand we have dinner tonight, so I'm sure I'll see you this evening," she kissed Nathan on the cheek and Nathan bent down to kiss Sawyer's head and headed back out to the car.

"Peyt?" Nathan called after her. She turned back.

"Yeah?"

"You know I didn't do it, right?"

"Of course I do. Not for one second did I think you'd do something like that."

"And Luke?"

"I know he can jump to conclusions sometimes Nate, but he knows you. We've never had any doubt you're telling the truth," she smiled.

Nathan let out a breath and smiled. "Thanks, see you later."

He turned back to Clay who was watching Peyton walk away.

"Dude, if I ever see you looking at her like that again, I will hurt you."

"What is it with you and having hot sister-in-laws?" Clay teased.

"Shut up. Peyton's different to Quinn. Don't get me wrong, I love Quinn, but she's Haley's sister. Peyton, on the other hand, is my brother's wife. Actually, what am I saying? Look at her all you want, it wouldn't make any difference. There isn't anyone getting between Peyton and my brother."

* * *

"I'm sorry Haley-"

"No, Miranda, you're not." Haley stood facing Miranda who sat behind the desk that had once been Peyton's.

"Look, if we thought Mia wasn't bluffing or if Peyton was here it would be different-"

"Well, that's good. 'Cos Peyton is here."

Miranda looked up and Haley span round in surprise.

"Peyton?" she threw her hands to her mouth and ran to hug her.

"Hey Foxy. I gave you this label in good faith you know?" she teased.

"I'm sorry. Hey Sawyer, I'm your Aunt Haley. Can I take her?"

"Sure. You deal with her and I'll deal with Miranda. And hey, don't apologise. It's not your fault." Peyton moved past Haley and stood in front on Miranda. Haley kept back slightly, eagerly anticipating the showdown that was going to come and cooing over her niece.

"Peyton, it's good to see you again," Miranda spoke curtly,

"Cut the crap. I'm back now. Haley, sign this piece of paper making me majority owner again." She held a piece of paper in the air over her shoulder. Haley took it with her free hand and bent down to sign the dotted line indicated by a cross before passing them back to Peyton who was standing with her hand still over her shoulder.

"Now let me tell you, Mia was never bluffing. If you'd have continued to take advantage of Haley like this, you would have lost your best-selling artist. You know we don't tick the way other labels do. I suggest you stop manipulating Haley and using the fact she doesn't know the business as well as I do. This label is mine and you are not closing it down. If you want Haley's second album and a single second of another song from Mia, I suggest you stop fighting against us and join my team."

"What?"

"You heard me? Work for me, with me, whatever. You've got talent Miranda. You've got an ear for good music and deep down I know you love what this label stands for. So be a part of it. Make the difference we both want to make. You in?"

Miranda stood from the desk and walked round to face Peyton. She extended her hand. "I'm in." She remained cool and stiff but Peyton knew it was all just a front. Haley threw her free arm around Peyton and looked up at her face. Haley's smile was replaced with a look combining confusion and clarity all at once. She stepped back, glanced down to Peyton's stomach and gasped.

"Wait, are you-"

"Yes! I am!"

Miranda sighed and walked out of the office to get away from the squealing.

* * *

Peyton walked into Clothes over Bros holding Sawyer's hand as she padded along beside her. When Peyton realised how many people were milling around, she bent down and picked Sawyer up and placed her back on her hip.

"Sorry baby, but it's busy in here and you might get hurt," Peyton said gently. Sawyer giggled softly and snuggled against her mother, resting her head in the crook of Peyton's neck. Peyton scanned the room looking for Brooke. A young, beautiful woman with brown hair caught her eye and made her way over.

"Peyton isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry do I know you?"

"I'm Quinn, Haley's sister."

"Oh right, hi! Wait, are you like Haley, or Taylor?" Peyton teased.

"Way cooler than Haley, and no where near as bitchy as Taylor," Quinn winked and Peyton laughed.

"Is Brooke around? This little one is quite looking forward to seeing her godmother?"

"She's out the back, I'll go get her. So this is Lucas' little girl huh?"

"She sure is. And boy is she her father's daughter," Peyton chuckled.

"I can't believe it," Quinn mused.

"Believe what?"

"That you and Lucas got married. When Haley told me I was seriously shocked. It's great, don't get me wrong, Haley and Nathan told me about it, it's just he had the biggest crush on you growing up," Quinn laughed and Peyton joined her.

"I know. But he grew up to be a writer, he can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be," she joked. "Actually Haley told me to look out for you or at least get someone to point you out, to tell you that we're all having dinner at Nate and Haley's tonight."

"Cool, thanks. Well I'll go get Brooke and I'll see you later," she waved as she walked off towards the back of the shock.

Peyton heard a scream and then Brooke appear at the back of the shop looking slightly dishevelled.

"P. Sawyer?" she squealed as she ran towards her best friend.

"Hey B. Davis. I missed you. And so did this one," she smiled and Brooke took Sawyer from her arms.

"Hi, S. B. Scott," she rasped and her eyes washed over her godchild.

"S. B. Scott? Seriously?" Peyton laughed causing Brooke to fake a glare.

"I'm so glad you're home P. I need you here," she looked to Peyton sincerely.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Peyton rubbed Brooke's arm.

"Brooke! These don't fit!" They were cut off by Alex who stamped towards Brooke with a pair of shorts in her hand.

"Well they should do, they were made to measure."

"Well then you measured wrong. Who's the kid?" Alex asked looking at Sawyer.

"My godchild Sawyer. This," she inclined her head in Peyton's direction, "is my best friend Peyton Scott."

"You related to Nathan?"

"He's my brother-in-law."

"Oh so you married the hot writer?" Alex smirked. "Did you bring him back with you?"

Peyton looked over at Brooke with a 'are you kidding me' look on her face and Brooke shooed Alex away.

"She's my newest model. I can't stand her. Seriously, P, she's nothing like you think she's going to be."

"Tell me about it. She's Alex Dupre right?" Brooke just nodded and sighed."Right, well I'm going to home and find my husband, but Haley's tonight, right?"

"Sure, I'll see you tonight. I love you P. Sawyer, and I'm glad you're home," Brooke hugged her friend as she passed Sawyer back to her arms. "And Peyton? How's baby number two coming?" she asked as she rubbed Peyton's tummy. Peyton looked down smiling.

"We're good. I can't believe you actually kept it a secret! Nathan and Haley really didn't know," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I was revelling in being the only one who knew! See you tonight!" she turned back to the store and braced herself for round six hundred with Alex.

"Bye, B. Davis" Peyton sang as she left the store.

* * *

Lucas stood in the doorway of his daughter's new bedroom and watched his wife dressing her with nothing but adoration in his eyes. He'd spent the last year being selfish, keeping Peyton and Sawyer to himself, but he came so close to losing them both that he wanted to spend time cherishing them alone. Peyton sensed him and looked over, smiling. She stood and walked over to him, leaving Sawyer to her own devices in her play-pen. She put her arms around his waist and he pulled her towards him, gently resting his chin on her head.

"You pleased to be home, babe?"

Peyton smiled. "I am. But I'd be happy anywhere so long as I was with you and that baby girl of ours. And Baby Scott number 2," she grinned, looking down at her belly and Lucas' hand moved to rest upon it. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to miss having you all to myself. But I figured at least back here, we have a good handful of baby sitters to palm her off on to and then I really will get you all to myself," he whispered and he nuzzled Peyton's neck.

Peyton blushed and giggled, before turning to kiss Lucas. She leaned up to his ear. "Well in that case, I'll see if Brooke fancies having a weekend with her favourite god-daughter this weekend," she whispered before giving him another lust filled kiss. Lucas groaned and Peyton laughed at him.

"The weekend? That's like-"

"All of two days away?" Peyton winked as she went back to pick up Sawyer. As they got closer to Lucas, Sawyer threw her arms out towards him. Lucas chuckled and took her from his wife's arms.

"Come on you, let's go see all your new friends," he spoke to her causing her to cheer.

All three of them stepped out of their Tree Hill home and faced both the Comet and the Mustang.

Peyton turned to her. "Which car, baby girl?"

"Mama's!" she squealed.

Lucas sighed in frustration. "She always chooses your car." He passed Sawyer to Peyton to be put in her car seat as he took his keys back into the house. Peyton laughed as she buckled Sawyer in. She stepped back and turned to face Lucas as he made his way back outside.

"Face it baby, my car's cooler," she teased, kissing him quickly.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he got in the passenger side. "Car sucks." Peyton howled with laughter.

"Luke, you love this car almost as much as I do. You even named a book after it so shut up with your whining," she teased. As hard as he tried Lucas couldn't help but laugh. Peyton winked at him and she put the car into reverse and set off for Nathan and Haley's new home.

* * *

Let me know what you think and you'd like another couple of chapters using some of the storylines from season seven! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response I had from you guys for this one totally blew me away! Thank you all so much. So many of the reviews have been so helpful and encouraging and set my mind a-buzzing, so I shall be continuing.**

**This chapter is mostly filler really. I'm using season seven storylines but I'm not planning on sticking to it very rigidly which means I can make my own scenes up: like this one! I just wanted a nice together scene before the more emotional stuff comes and it was important in establishing a couple of new relationships.**

**

* * *

**

Lucas and Peyton were the last to arrive at the other Scott residence. Nathan and Haley had decided not to tell Jamie that his aunt and uncle had returned, thinking it best to surprise him. The doorbell rang and Nathan and Haley both went to answer it, both eager to see Lucas. They opened the door and thankfully Peyton had anticipated Haley's reaction and thought to take Sawyer herself as Haley launched herself at Lucas, throwing her arms around his neck. Peyton rolled her eyes and Nathan snickered. When Lucas had muffled a plea to be released he laughed as he stood to face his brother. He held his hand out to Nathan, who despite joining Peyton in laughing at Haley, pulled his brother into the manliest hug he could muster. Peyton burst out laughing as she carried Sawyer through into the hall.

"Haley, this place is beautiful. Don't suppose the old one is for sale is it?" she joked.

"You're moving out of Karen's?" Haley was shocked.

Lucas joined his wife's side and gently tapped Sawyer's nose, causing her to giggle. "We'd love to stay there but with baby number two coming, we're just not going to have enough room. Anyway, we can talk about this stuff any time, lets just enjoy being back together. Where is everyone?" Lucas looked around.

"Out back, man. Come on," Nathan gestured in the direction of the garden. As he did so, Sawyer padded at his face and held her arms out to him. "Nay!" she chirruped. Nathan beamed as he took Sawyer out of Peyton's arms.

"Aw," Peyton breathed. "She called you Nay! That's so cute!" Peyton, Lucas and Haley all laughed as Nathan became completely lost in Sawyer and carried her towards the garden. Lucas slung his am around Peyton's shoulder, pulled her into him slightly and kissed the side of her head. As they stepped out on to the patio they were greeted with a very surprised seven year old.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie bellowed as he became aware of the new visitors. He hammered across the grass and Lucas bent down to meet him. He launched himself into Lucas's lap causing his uncle to chuckle.

"Hey, J. Luke. I missed you, buddy!" Lucas closed his eyes relishing being close to his nephew again.

"I missed you so much Uncle Lucas. I've been waiting for you to come back for so long," he pouted towards the end of the sentence as his happiness subsided into remembering how sad he was without Lucas around.

"I know, kiddo. I'm sorry we took so long," Lucas patted Jamie's back, and kicked himself inside for forgetting how much Jamie would want him around. Jamie stepped back and walked towards Peyton.

"Hey Baby James! How's it going?" she bent down to meet his eye.

"I missed you too, you know?" he said solemnly. "So did Daddy."

"I know. I'm sorry we were gone so long. We missed you too and so did your cousin," Peyton pointed towards Nathan who was playing with Sawyer, lifting her over his head as she screamed and giggled with delight. Jamie's face lit up and he ran towards them. They turned back intending to take a moment to let the feeling of being back with their friends wash over them, but Lucas was nearly tackled to the ground by Brooke and Julian lifted Peyton off her feet.

"Broody!" Brooke rasped. "God, it's good to see you. You looking after our girl?"

"Brooke Davis. It is sure good to see you. Of course I am."

"I know," she whispered.

"What about you, you being looked after?" Lucas enquired sincerely. Brooke merely nodded and smiled softly.

"Julian, put me down! I'm pregnant you crazy ass!"

Julian put Peyton down quickly and looked over at Brooke in shock. "What?" Peyton laughed realising just how much Brooke relished being the only one to know something, she hadn't even told Julian.

"I told Brooke not to tell anyone. At first we waiting to find out if everything was going to go okay and then we decided to come home and wanted to tell everyone ourselves. Don't be mad at her," she laughed.

"But you are going to be okay?" Julian was concerned.

"Yes. What happened with Sawyer is not going to happen again. It was a possibility but the doctors are like 99 percent sure that I will be okay. I haven't had any of the pain I had before or anything, so everyone," she raised her voice a little, "please stop worrying!" caused laughter to roll around the garden. She looked down as she felt some tugging at her dress.

"Mama, up!" Sawyer pleaded as she gave Jamie another sideways look causing Peyton to chuckle and she took her into her arms.

Jamie walked up behind her, pouting. "She doesn't like me Aunt Peyton."

"Aw, buddy, she's just nervous. She's only little so sometimes new people can freak her out a bit," Peyton ruffled his hair as Sawyer peered down at Jamie from the safety of her mother's arms. "Just let her figure out where she is and who all these people are and she'll love you, I promise," she smiled. Jamie put his hands in his pockets and went to seek out Lucas again.

Nathan grabbed Clay's arm and pulled him away from Quinn. He guided them towards Lucas.

"Clay, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my brother, Lucas. Lucas, this is Clay."

Lucas and Clay shook hands and exchanged 'it's good to meet yous'. They were soon talking like they had known each other a lifetime.

* * *

An hour or so later the groups had changed again. Lucas and Quinn were catching up and competing with embarrassing stories of each other. Haley occasionally chimed in and Brooke would erupt into laughter when she remembered something similar happening to Nathan. Peyton stood away from them slightly, surveying her friends. She stood to the side, a little way off on the decking and rested her elbows against the surrounding fence. She felt a presence next to her and smiled as she looked up to Clay. He returned her smile and they both looked back at their old, and new, friends.

"You did good with him, you know?" Peyton spoke softly.

"Who? Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't say that, I feel like this mess if my fault."

"Only natural. We all feel that the things we can't control are our fault. But it's not. You know, when we decided to leave, it was one of the hardest decisions I ever made. I would have followed Lucas without question but leaving Brooke and Nathan behind was especially hard. I'm glad he had you. So is Lucas."

"Luke's a great guy. He brings out the best in Nathan."

Peyton smiled, "so do you."

"So do you," Clay winked and Peyton laughed.

* * *

Lucas turned out the sound of his wife's infectious laughter and smiled to see her head thrown back. Nathan had said he knew that Peyton and Clay would get along and Lucas now agreed with him. He liked Clay. He knew that he had done his best by Nathan and had helped fill the hole left in Nathan's life when he and Peyton left. He smiled to himself when he realised that there was not one pang of jealousy or insecurity in him. Peyton and Clay made their way back over to join the rest of their friends. She winked at Lucas as she walked to wards him and he held out his hand for her take as she sat down in the chair next to him. Sawyer had fallen asleep in Nathan's lap, as comfortably as a year and a half old baby could.

"You okay with her Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Sure thing, big brother. Any time spent with my niece is time well spent. We're good," Nathan smiled.

Julian's cell rang on the table and Brooke saw it long enough to see 'Alex' flash up on the screen. She sighed as Julian grabbed it and rushed to answer it, excusing himself from the table and wandering down the garden. Brooke forced a smile as she realised everyone had sensed something was wrong. Peyton leaved over and squeezed her hand.

"You okay, B. Davis?" she said gently.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, Alex has written a script with the handful of brain cells she actually has and Julian's interested in making it into a movie."

Peyton merely nodded in reply. She sensed that Brooke's issue ran deeper than that but given the circumstances she decided not to press her. Julian returned to the table and put his around the back of Brooke's chair and she shuffled closer to him.

"Lucas, you interested in helping out another writer with a script?" Julian asked with a slight grin.

"I'm not sure, what is it?"

"It's by Alex Dupre and it's good. But it needs work. There's only one other first script that wowed me and that was yours, I was thinking you could help her out?"

Lucas glanced over at Peyton. He was already aware that there was something more going on with Brooke. Peyton sent him a look that helped him make up his mind.

"Not right now, Julian. I'm pretty tied up with Sawyer while Peyton gets the label back under control and I'm trying to concentrate on my own writing."

Peyton smiled at him, sending him a thank you that nobody else would identify. Brooke, however, was crushed. She desperately wished that Julian could understand her the way that Lucas understood Peyton. Peyton and her feelings were always Lucas' top priority and Brooke felt like she could physically see Lucas' thought process as he made the decision not to do anything that would or could jeopardise his and Peyton's marriage.

* * *

Lucas carried Sawyer into their home as she rested against his chest still fast asleep. She'd woken up briefly at Nathan and Haley's and they'd changed her into her pajamas so that they could put her straight to bed without waking her up when they got home.

Lucas and Peyton both stood over her crib, their arms around each other. This was one of many nights they had done this but it never ceased to amaze either of them that they were here together, with their daughter. There had been so many times in both their lives when they felt that they would never find each other again. That and Sawyer's birth were two things they never let themselves take for granted. They rarely said anything, just looked at each other and smiled before turning off the light and leaving Sawyer to her slumber.

A few minutes later, Lucas stood behind Peyton with a glass of water in his hand. She looked up smiling and rested up on one elbow to take the glass from him. He walked round and sat down on the other end of the sofa and placed his own glass down on the coffee table. Peyton turned her body and shuffled down to rest her head on Lucas' lap.

"Do you think Sawyer's going to like living here?" she mused.

"I think she will. We liked living here, right?" he winked down at her and she smiled. "Besides, she's already adores Nate and Brooke and here she gets me, Nate and Skills all fighting over spoiling her. I think she's going to love it. But more importantly, you're going to love it and so am I", he said, absently entwining his fingers in her hair and running his hands through it. Peyton closed her eyes and smiled happily at the intimacy. She was ecstatic to be home. She had missed her friends and while their time with Karen and Andy had been amazing, Peyton had wanted nothing more than to return to making a home with her husband. She felt guilty for being so happy when Brooke seemed anxious and insecure and when Nathan and Haley were facing yet another Tree Hill scandal. At least with those two she knew what the problem was and that Nathan was completely innocent. But she feared that Brooke's problems were old ones resurfacing; ones that she had pretended to overcome.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Blondie?"

"Just thinking about Brooke. I think she's worried about Julian," she said sadly.

"Yeah, I kinda got the feeling something was up. You think it's that Alex person?"

"I don't know. It wasn't the time or the place to talk about it, so I'll try and catch her soon and see how she's doing. Seriously, I don't care that I'm pregnant, if Julian hurts her, I will be keeping that face-breaking promise," she scowled causing Lucas to laugh.

"Hell hath no fury like a Peyton Scott scorned," he teased. She playfully swatted at his chest before holding his collar and pulling his lips down to meets hers.

* * *

**There ya go! It's not my best chapter but I wanted to put something like this in. For one I don't want to just push L/P into the other storylines, I want them to have some time too. Oh and there was no way I wasn't going to have Peyton and Clay get on. They would have been an awesome friendship to watch develop. Thanks to all your reviews I've got, what I'm hoping, will be some really good ideas. From the next chapter onwards we pick back up with what else has been going on in season seven!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All your reviews are still amazing me, thank you all so much! I'm glad you're getting as much gratification reading as I am writing!**

**

* * *

**

"No, I'm not going to sign some mediocre artist just because you think it's time I signed another one. When I find the right artist, I'll sign them," Peyton told John, on the phone. Since Miranda had opted to work closer with Peyton, the label partners had increased the pressure in retaliation. But Peyton was back in her element and fighting for good music was a second nature to her, and one that she revelled in. She heard her cell beep with a text message and glanced down to read it: '_Can you meet at the River Court? Nate._' She kinked her brow, wondering why Nathan was being cryptic. The reason wasn't an issue; he needed her, simple as that.

"Listen John, I've got more important things to be doing right now. I will call you when I find another artist, goodbye!" she hung up before John could respond, grabbed her bag and headed out into the club to meet Nathan.

* * *

Peyton pulled up at the River Court and spotted Nathan sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. She got out quickly and jogged over to him.

"What's up, Scott?"

Nathan looked up and Peyton couldn't think of another time when Nathan had looked so broken, other than when Haley had been hit by Dante and Lucas had his heart attack. She frowned and sat down next to him putting her hand on his back.

"Nate. What is it?"

"It's going public. We tried bluffing her but it didn't work. It should have hit the news stands today."

"I'm sorry, Nate," Peyton sighed. "Look I know this sucks, but just because it's going public, it doesn't mean you're any less innocent than you were before. We know you didn't do this. Haley knows you didn't do this."

"I'm just so out of my depth, Sawyer. I'm glad you're here though," he looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Listen, the next few weeks are going to be tough. But you're not alone, and you will get through this."

A car pulled up and Peyton looked over and saw that it was Clay. "I've gotta get back to the office and the club to help sort out Brooke's fashion show, but call Lucas okay. He's at home with Sawyer. It'll be okay, Nate. I promise."

Nathan pulled her into a one armed hug and kissed her head. She gave Clay a small wave as he walked towards them before returning to her car. As she drove back to Tric she thought about the class project in senior year, when she was paired up with Nathan. She had told him then that he was a martyr and that his dreams should still be a top priority. It had annoyed her enough when Nathan dangled his own dreams over the edge, but knowing that someone else who was only interested in the money she could get out of the Scott family was in the position of dashing them to the rocks altogether was infuriating.

* * *

Peyton had rushed through as much work as possible in the office before heading down to help out where she could with the fashion show. After being told by Brooke, Junk, Quinn and Grubbs to put something down because she was pregnant she left shouting something about 'not being an invalid' and 'I bet Lucas put you up to this'.

* * *

Lucas and Sawyer both jumped at the sound of the front door slamming. Peyton threw her bag on the couch, glared at Lucas, bent down and kissed Sawyer before walking off to the bedroom. Lucas and Sawyer looked at each other. He picked her up and seated her in her play pen.

"You okay in here for a few minutes, baby girl?" Lucas crouched down. Sawyer smiled and picked up one of the toys that lay around her.

"Ok, good. I'm gonna go see what's got your mummy scowling."

Sawyer giggled at her father and then went back to playing. Lucas picked up the baby monitor and placed another closer to the playpen. He looked down at Sawyer again holding up the monitor in his hand.

"If you need me, call," he winked, not that Sawyer really knew why. She just giggled at him the way she usually did when he did something 'funny'.

Lucas headed toward his and Peyton's bedroom only to hear the shower running. Peyton's glare had suggested whatever had pissed her off had something to do with him and as he actually had no idea what he could possibly have done, he decided not to wait. He stepped into the bathroom. The silhouette of Peyton's body straightened as she sensed the door open.

"Peyt?" he called, knowing it was loud enough to be heard over the shower but she didn't respond.

"Peyton? If you don't answer me, I'm going to get in the shower with you. Clothed." She still didn't answer but Lucas knew she'd be smiling especially if he couldn't see her struggling not to give in.

"What do you want?" she shouted back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Lucas laughed. "Blondie, even if I didn't know you better than I know myself I know 'nothing' is girl code for 'everything and its all to do with you', so what is it?"

"No one will let me do anything."

"Huh?"

She snatched the curtain back slightly and stuck her head out.

"I wanted to help Brooke set up for her big night, but I'm pregnant and that apparently makes me incapable of breathing," she ranted.

Lucas fought back a chuckle which incensed her slightly.

"Oh, you can laugh Lucas Scott. I know it's because of you. You've put everybody up to babying me and acting like I'm going to collapse at any second!" she scowled at him which only increased his amusement. "Why are you laughing?" she whined.

"I didn't put anybody up to anything, babe. Honestly, I didn't. I'm fine with this pregnancy Peyt. I was at all the doctors appointments with you, I know we're going to be okay. But our friends don't. I was with them when we waited for you to wake up, they were all lost, Blondie. We'd all be lost without you. So I know it's frustrating but don't be angry at them, or me," he teased, "for them worrying. After last time they just want us to have the most normal pregnancy that we can. And I won't blame them for that. Cos they love you nearly as much as I do," he leaned into kiss her lightly.

She smiled at him. "Always with the words, Mr Scott." She pulled him in for another kiss. Lucas closed his eyes but soon let out a rather womanly squeal as Peyton pulled him far enough to be under the shower head, soaking his hair and shirt with warm water. She cackled with laughter as he pulled his head away quickly and grabbed for a towel. She pulled the curtain back round and continued washing her hair.

"Seriously Blondie, there will be payback," he shouted as he went out to change his shirt and get Sawyer fed and ready for bed before the sitter arrived.

Peyton smirked to herself in the shower. She was looking forward to the payback.

* * *

Brooke's show had gone wild and been a huge success. The 'Zero is not a size' campaign was genius and Peyton looked at her best friend warmly, admiring the way in which Brooke maintained her principles in the face of huge adversity in the industry. Brooke looked over at her and winked as she talked to several important looking people. Quinn was talking to Lucas at one end of the bar and then Peyton spotted Clay at the other end looking at Quinn with a certain look in his eyes. She made his way over to him and slinked into the seat next to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just wish I'd been able to stop this going public."

"It's okay, we'll deal."

Peyton watched as Clay's gaze once again fell on Quinn.

"You like her don't you?" she asked.

"What? Who?" Clay stumbled.

"Quinn."

"Is it that obvious?" Clay's head fell forwards.

"Only to me. And maybe Lucas."

"Why you two?"

Well, the way you look at Quinn is the way Lucas looks at me," she smiled. "It's pure, and true and whole."

"It's complicated," Clay muttered and Peyton laughed softly.

"Want some advice?" Clay nodded. "It's not complicated. You heard about me and Lucas and how long it took us to get here?" He nodded again. "Don't let that be you. Grab it with both hands, embrace it and enjoy it. Don't let it become something other than what it is. It is pure, and it s real Clay. I see it, I'll bet Lucas can see it too. Quinn will sense it but she'll be scared after David. But trust me, letting it go will hurt you so much more than taking the step and trying it."

Clay looked at her. He'd heard a lot about Peyton, mostly from Nathan. When they first met Nathan had mentioned his brother was a writer and Clay had read the novel out of interest. He'd gone back and told Nathan that his favourite character was Peyton Sawyer and he wanted to know what had happened to her. Nathan's answer made him feel warm and content that two real people had made it. They'd found it and they'd kept it.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" Clay laughed.

"I know, I've been told many a time," Peyton teased.

"Can I ask you something Peyton?"

"Sure."

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"I have loved Lucas since the first time I met him. I fell in love with him so fast that my feet didn't touch the ground. So, no I don't think it's too soon. Letting him go, walking away, was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I had to do it too many times. Like I said, just embrace it, catch it before it slips though your fingers." She clapped her hand to his shoulder as she stood from her seat.

"What if I can't?"

"You can."

"No I mean, Nate doesn't want me to do anything. Neither him or Haley want us together."

"He said that? Mr and Mrs Star-Crossed lovers forget their own history and step in between others?" Peyton laughed bitterly. "No worries, there will be words."

"No, Peyton. Please, I don't want to start anything."

"Dude, the second Nathan starts making judgements like this, especially when he faced similar ones when he was first with Haley, is when I start something. Not you," she smiled at him, clapping her hand to his shoulder as she stood from the stool.

Clay watched as she walked away. She was definitely his favourite character. She was everything Lucas had written and more and he was pretty sure they would be good friends. He watched her saunter to her husband. He searched for the look in Lucas' eye and then he finally realised what Peyton meant. Lucas was in awe when he looked at Peyton, he was overcome with emotions he didn't know it was entirely possible to feel and Clay felt the same when he looked at Quinn. But something held him back. As much as Peyton had said it wasn't complicated, it was. Clay remembered the first time he had looked at someone that way and then the guilt and fear set in and the hope Peyton had inspired a few minutes before burnt out.

* * *

"How you feeling, Peyt? You tired?"

"No, I'm good. I'm very much enjoying watching my beautiful best friend succeed," she leaned into Lucas. They were both caught off guard when they saw Julian and Alex talking off to the side. Lucas was instantly aware of the fact that his decision to stay away from working with Alex was easily one of the best choices of his life; another one that Peyton had helped him to make. They watched as Alex jumped and threw her arms around Julian's neck and they felt each other tense. Peyton looked to the side slightly and locked eyes with Victoria Davis.

"I'll be back in a sec, okay," she kissed Lucas' cheek and made her way over to Brooke, as did Victoria.

"Hello, Peyton."

Peyton stared at Victoria in shock. She had had several run ins during her friendship with Brooke and despite her feelings towards how Victoria had behaved in the past, she was elated to hear that she had finally decided to be a part of Brooke's this was the first time Victoria had ever been civil. Victoria shuffled her feet slightly in Peyton's presence, causing Brooke to smirk.

"Mother, didn't you have something you wanted to say to Peyton?" she glanced at Peyton who raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Peyton, I would like to apologise for the way I have behaved to you in the past. I know you are not the things I have called you-"

"Like a leech?" Peyton cut in. She was enjoying watching Victoria squirm.

Victoria cleared her throat. "Yes, like a leech. I know now, well I knew it then too, I just didn't want to admit it, that you were there for Brooke when I wasn't. And I'd like to thank you for loving her and for caring about her and supporting her when no one else would."

Peyton nodded. "Well now that you've finally taken the time to get to know your daughter, Victoria, you'll know that no thanks is necessary." Brooke smiled at her best friend with glassy eyes. The last fourteen months without Peyton by her side had been incredibly hard for her and she was beyond glad that she and Lucas had returned.

"Brooke, dear, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but are you sure you think Julian working with Alex is a good idea?" Victoria was sincere in her concerns and Peyton was pleased to finally see that the relationship that Brooke had been longing for was genuine.

"Why? Julian's a good guy, mom."

"Brooke," Peyton stepped in. "I know what a good guy Julian is, okay, and it's not him that your mom's worried about. Not if she's thinking the same thing as me," she looked up at Victoria, who nodded confirming for Peyton that they were on the same level with the situation.

"Then what is it?"

"Alex, sweetie. You can't trust her. Have you seen the way she is with him? Have you said anything to Julian about being concerned about it?"

"A little. He knows I'm not ecstatic about it but I know he misses working on movies and he left that part of his life to be with me. I don't want to hold him back," Brooke looked up at Peyton and expressed with one simple look all that she felt in that moment; how torn she was between her feelings and Julian's and how much she was trying to push her anxieties aside for him.

Peyton pulled Brooke closer to her and put her arm around her. "I know", she whispered. "But that doesn't mean you should suffer in silence, sweetie. If you're not happy, let him know. Tell him to be careful."

Brooke nodded and leaned her head against Peyton's shoulder and Peyton rested her head against Brooke's. Despite the circumstances of the embrace, Lucas' heart was warmed as he watched his wife and Brooke. He knew how hard it had been for Peyton to be away from their friends, it had been tough on him too. But it was moments like the one he watched now that reminded him that coming back had been the right thing to do. He watched Peyton hug her goodbye and Brooke searched him out to give him a wave as Peyton made her way back to him.

"Come on, husband, let's go home."

Lucas took her hand in his as they made for the exit. She leaned up to his ear.

"How about when we get home, you come up with some kind of payback for the shower thing?" she whispered into his ear. Lucas closed his eyes and let out a near inaudible groan. She laughed seductively, winked at him and then walked out ahead of him. He watched her hips swing as she walked, not moving until Peyton looked over her shoulder laughing. He laughed and jogged up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck all the way to their car.

* * *

**The drama starts to kick off a little more after this chapter and we'll see how Peyton and Lucas would have dealt with the issues their friends faced this season. For those of you enjoying happy Leyton and concerned it's going to change: it's not, have no fear! I love writing happy Leyton. Oh and for those of you who haven't seen season 7, I'll do my best to make sure I'm filling in as many blanks for you as possible, as we go along and try not to gloss over them too much. If you're confused about anything, shoot me a PM :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas padded down the hallway, shirtless and rubbing the back of his head and neck with a towel. He smiled as the sounds of his wife's diplomatic conversation with their toddler drifted down the hall. He stood in the doorway watching.

"Fruit or cereal?" Peyton stood in front of Sawyer with a box of cereal in one hand and a banana in the other.

"Cookie!" Sawyer squealed.

"Sawyer, there is no cookie option. It's fruit," she raised the banana, "or cereal," she said shaking the box.

Sawyer sensed the presence of her father and turned to him smiling. She jumped slightly in her chair and pointed, shouting, "Daddy, cookie!"

Peyton looked up at him with wide eyes. This was the first morning in the last week that she'd been around for breakfast and she soon realised why Sawyer thought a cookie was one of her breakfast options. Lucas stopped in his tracks and looked at Sawyer. He leaned down to kiss her. "You, little girl, have just got me in a lot of trouble." Sawyer giggled in response and placed her small hands on her father's face. He made to bite them, causing her to laugh maniacally. He chuckled and stood to face his wife.

"Seriously? You've been giving her cookies for breakfast?"

"No, well, kind of. Usually she eats the fruit or the cereal and then she gets a cookie. But yesterday she outsmarted me, demanded the cookie first. And, you know what? I blame you for giving her your stupid stubbornness, and a pair of eyes that I just cannot say no to," he kissed her. "Good morning, wifey."

"Good morning. You can be as charming as you like, Scott, but you cannot let her get away with eating cookies for breakfast."

"I won't again, I promise."

"I know you don't like being the bad guy, but I don't like being the one who always has to do it either, baby."

"I'm sorry," he said gently as he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

They were disturbed by the phone, which Peyton reached behind Lucas to answer.

"Hello? What?" Lucas looked over concerned. "So is she still there or is she at home now? Seriously? Okay, we'll be right over. Bye."

"Everything okay?"

"Not really. Nathan has just been to bail Haley out of jail," Lucas nearly spat his drink out. "Yup, she punched that Renee woman, who lets not forget is pregnant, and she pressed charges. But Nathan's upset about more than that, so I said we'd go over. I'm going to drop in on Brooke at the store and see if she can watch Sawyer, I'll meet you there." She gave Lucas a quick kiss, before pulling Sawyer into her arms, grabbing the 'baby bag' that was always filled with the necessities for times such as these and headed out to her car. "Oh, and we're taking the banana," she looked at sternly who whined quietly.

* * *

Lucas pulled the Mustang to a stop in the driveway of Nathan and Haley's house. He was relieved to see that there weren't as many reporters as he'd expected and that those that were there could not get too close to the house. He stepped out of the car and took a second to compose himself. He knew in his heart that Nathan and Haley could withstand anything, just like he and Peyton could, but he was still worried; mainly for Jamie and how it would be affecting him.

He stepped up to the front door and let himself in. He closed the door behind him and called out.

"Nate? Hales?"

"We're in here." Haley answered. Lucas noted that she sounded strange; short and blunt.

He made his way to where Haley's voice sounded from and walked into the dining room.

"Everything okay?"

* * *

Peyton held the door to Brooke's store open and Sawyer toddled underneath her arm. Peyton carried the baby bag over her shoulder and was about to call out for Brooke but she saw them first.

"There's my S. B. Scott," she cooed as she bent down to pick Sawyer up.

"Brooke!" Sawyer squeaked laying her head down on Brooke's shoulder. Peyton smiled at the tears that sprung to Brooke's eyes.

"Can you do us a favour?"

"Sure?"

"Can you watch her? You heard about Haley right?"

"Yeah it's all over the web. I'd be going round myself but I can't leave the store. But I can watch this little one while you and Luke go, that what you need?"

"You are the best god-mother in the world, B. Davis," Peyton laughed.

"I know," she smiled and then looked at Sawyer with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You okay Brooke?"

"Yeah, just a bit down, that's all," she looked back at Peyton with a solemn smile.

"Still the whole Julian thing?"

Brooke nodded. "I'm sick of going to bed alone, because he's working late and then waking up alone to find him asleep on the sofa in his clothes."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah, and he just finds himself having to calm the same fears. But, you need to get to Nate and Haley's. I'll watch this one, she'll cheer me up anyway. Won't you Sawyer-Bear? Yes you will," she laughed as she rubbed her nose against Sawyer's.

"Ok, but we'll talk later okay," she kissed Brooke's cheek, followed by her daughter's and then made a dash for her car.

* * *

"Well that depends on Haley, big brother," Nate replied, staring at Haley in a way Lucas had never seen. He wasn't angry, but defeated.

"Guys, what's going on?" It was then that Lucas noticed the papers in Haley's hand. "What are those?"

"Nathan's cell phone records."

Lucas closed his eyes. He had honestly never doubted Nathan or his fidelity. He had watched his little brother grow into a man so far from capable of doing something like that and it had never even crossed his mind to think otherwise. Peyton wasn't just trying to make Nathan feel better when she'd said as much to him a few days previously. But Haley's decision, and then action, to delve into Nathan's personal paperwork spelled out exactly how she felt and by the look on her face, she didn't even realised what she'd done.

The front door slammed and Peyton rushed through the house looking for them. She stopped in the doorway of the dining room and felt the tension. She stepped to Lucas' side.

"You okay Hales?"

"She's fine. My thank you for getting her out of jail is an admission of doubt and distrust," Nathan responded as he finally took his eyes off his wife.

"You're kidding me?" Peyton questioned. She hadn't really meant to say it loud. Haley's eyes flew to Peyton and she laughed bitterly.

"It's easy for you to stand there and say that, isn't it Peyton? Because Lucas has never been caught up in an affair scandal. It has never been suggested to you, by anyone, that he has cheated on you. Usually, it's you he's cheating on other people with," she snapped regretting her words almost instantly and she saw the pain etched in Peyton's face and the disappointed look in her best friend's eyes.

Peyton opened her mouth and went to speak, but she thought better of it. Instead she just turned and walked out of the room.

"Peyt," Lucas called after her.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't, Haley. I'm going to find my wife." Lucas left with a nod towards his brother and left.

Nathan turned towards to Haley.

"Have you completely lost your mind, Hales? Peyton has been a rock to me in the time that they have been back. All this time I thought she was another person in my life who was behind me in all of this. But it turns out, she's one of the only ones."

"Nathan! Renee told me to check these records and I would see her number all over them. And she was right. I even called it to check. Why was she right, Nathan?" Haley was fighting back tears.

"Haley, I'm a famous basketball player. And a young one at that. I have girls calling me, texting me, following me down the street all the time. So some of those instances of her number will be incoming. But those outgoing ones are usually when I send a text telling them I appreciate them being a fan but that I have a family; a son who I adore and a wife who loves me. And trusts me. That's why Renee was right. And I was wrong."

Haley was left alone in the room and she watched her husband turn her back on her, just as she had turned her back on him. She didn't really believe it but it was all getting a bit too much. Renee was convincing and there was the smallest part of her that held on to the fact she couldn't believe a person would go this far, and believe so strongly, in a lie. But Nathan had looked her in the eye when he said every single one of those words and that small part of her was overwhelmed by the bigger part, the part she shared with Nathan.

* * *

Lucas finally caught up with Peyton. She was sitting on the back of her Comet, perching atop the back seat, just where he'd found her that day she pretended her car had broken down after Graduation. She heard his footsteps and quickly wiped tears away. She tried to stop more from falling but when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head into his chest, she let go and there was no fighting them.

"Peyt, ssh. She didn't mean it. She's angry and upset." He felt Peyton nod against his chest. He knew it wasn't really about what Haley had said, it was much more to do with how it made Peyton feel, being reminded of her past actions. Actions that despite them resulting in being with Lucas, were not her proudest moments. She pulled away from his slightly and he rubbed her tears away.

"I know that some of the things we did sucked, Peyt, and I think I've got far more things to be ashamed of when it comes to us, than you have, but they all brought us to where we are today. You have to let go them of some time, Blondie. We couldn't fight it, and that was because we shouldn't have been trying to," Lucas told her gently.

She blinked a few more tears and even when she thought she loved him as much as was possible, she fell more in love with him. She looked into his eyes, those eyes that never failed to search out her deepest fears and then put them to rest.

"I love you, Lucas Scott," she lifted herself up far enough to kiss him with as much meaning she had out into those words. He smiled against her lips.

"I love you too, Peyton Scott."

They hadn't heard Haley walking over to them. She cleared her throat and they parted. Lucas looked at her one last time, promising her everything would be okay, and then winked before heading back towards the house.

Peyton was still angry with Haley for her words. She knew Haley had chosen them because they would hit the hardest. She didn't want to be the one to make the first move so she sank down into the backseat of the Comet and sat with her knees drawn into her. Haley jumped over the boot over the car and sat down next to Peyton, mimicking her position.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Peyton just nodded. "What I said was entirely out of line and I did it to hurt you when I shouldn't have. What's happening right now is nothing to do with you and I know you've been going out of your way to help us-"

"It's not just that Haley. You made me feel like you thought the same things of me as you do that Renee woman," Peyton confessed.

"Peyton, no! I didn't mean it like that. God, I'm so sorry. I feel awful for not thinking about it sounding that way. It was more about me being jealous, if anything," she chuckled bitterly. Peyton looked at her like she was crazy which caused her to chuckle again. "Seriously, when I see you and Lucas together, its so clear that he's not thinking of anyone else and he has never found himself in a position where his loyalty to you has been questioned."

"Hales, have you ever seen Nathan look at you? Everything you see in Lucas, I see in him. You are his world Haley, his life and there is not a single part of me that thinks he would ever do anything to ruin that. I know it must be hard because its in the news and that woman is floating around, but he did not do this and you cannot let the press, and her, change that. Okay?" Peyton looked at her intensely desperate to get through to her.

"Okay," she smiled and nestled into Peyton's shoulder. Peyton lifted her arm and pulled Haley towards her.

"Foxy, I know this must be hard, but if you're worrying or you need someone to talk these things through with, then please call me," Peyton pleaded. "Or Lucas. I know we've not been around for a while but we still want to be there for all of you." Haley nodded.

"I've spoken to Quinn about it a little but she's busy with Clay all the time." Haley emphasised Clay's name in a tone that did not sit well with Peyton so she decided to play on it.

"I know. They've got something so amazing between them, y'know?"

"What?" Haley sat forward. "Quinn should be concentrating on her broken marriage and Clay should be concentrating on my husband's career."

Peyton laughed. "She should be working on what marriage, Hales? It's more than broken. Would you honestly rather see your sister go back to a relationship that makes her unhappy or experience being loved by someone who will love her like Nathan loves you, and Lucas loves me?" Haley sat in silence so Peyton continued. "Would you rather she forced herself to love a man who had changed in her eyes, or experienced how it feels to lose yourself in love like I do with Lucas every day and you do with Nathan?" Haley looked at Peyton, who smiled at her. "I know you think fighting for her marriage is the right thing to do Hales, and for us it would be, because we're both with the men we should be fighting for. And I don't think Quinn is yet." Haley nodded and then leant back against Peyton.

"It was really weird without you and Luke here, you know. I missed you, girlie."

Peyton rested her head against Haley's. "I know. We missed you too."

Peyton and Haley walked back into the house and were both startled by a loud bang. They rushed to the source of the noise and found Lucas and Nathan in the kitchen. Nathan was leaning against the work surface, his knuckles white and Lucas was flexing his fist open and closed next to a dented part of a cupboard door with a smudge of blood on it. That was where the bang came from. Peyton rushed over to him and took his fist in on of her hands. With the other hand, she took his face and forced him to look at her. "Luke," she whispered and he closed his eyes. "Honey, what is it?" Peyton knew there were few things that caused Lucas to punch out. One of them was her; protecting her or fuelling his feelings for her and then she stumbled upon the other reason. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, softly rubbing her fingers over his bruised knuckles. He took in deep breaths of her scent to calm himself.

Haley was at Nathan's side. She too had realised that there could only be one thing that had both Scott brothers behaving in the way that they were now. She exchanged a glance with Peyton and they confirmed for one another the same thought.

Peyton brought Lucas' hand to her mouth and kissed it lightly. He looked into her eyes and she felt something break inside of her when she saw the pain and the anger that lay inside them.

"Whatever it is, we'll handle it together. You know we're stronger that way," she whispered and he nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Nate, honey, what's going on?" Haley asked. Both women knew that only one person had to be involved in whatever was going on, but in order to understand fully, one of them had to ask for details.

"It's Dan," Nathan said through gritted teeth. "He's invited Renee on his talk show."

Haley gasped and Peyton gripped Lucas hand tighter. He squeezed hers in return and she let out a breath as she realised it was a commitment to getting through it with her by his side.

* * *

**A/N: **Oreo, your review made me chuckle because Lucas/Peyton with Haley was something I had planned for this chapter already, it was like you read my mind! Thank you, as always, to everyone else who has joined in the reading, put me on alert, reviewed etc. So Dan/Rachel will be up next as well as some Brooke/Peyton, I think and another night at Tric (well that's the plan, you could be looking at a long chapter next time round!) Let me know what you think, what you want, etc!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I just wanted to clear something up quickly. For those of you who feel that L/P are causing everyone else to play second fiddle, my intention with this was that my chapters run alongside everything else that season seven shows. So where some of you feel the other characters aren't getting attention its kind of because they already have. As for things like Peyton/Clay friendship, that's something I saw possible hence I stuck it in. I love that everyone interprets this differently, I really do, but I just wanted to clear the misunderstanding up :)

* * *

"Why would he do this, Nathan? You're his son!" Haley sat at a chair in the garden, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Nathan was standing leaning against the wall, but stepped forward to comfort his wife.

"Because he's also Dan Scott, Hales. He hasn't been my father for a long time. I'm angry, but I don't think I can say I'm surprised."

"But I think that's what makes me so angry. You should be surprised. He keeps coming back to hurt us."

Nathan pushed Haley's hair away from one side of her face. It was late. Lucas and Peyton had left the house shortly after finding out about Dan's surprise guest. Nathan and Haley had put on a brave face and put Jamie to bed. Quinn had come home but had withdrawn to her room to give Nathan and Haley some much needed space.

"Nathan? I'm sorry. I just caved under the pressure. It's hard you know? You're away so much and that makes me feel like everything is out of my control. I'm sorry for doubting you," Haley looked up at him. Nathan pulled a second chair closer to her. He sat down facing her and took her hands in his own.

"I know. I'm sorry for getting defensive but I feel like proving my innocence is near impossible and when it felt like you even thought I was capable of this, I just lost it. I lost faith in myself more than anything."

"No, Nathan, honey. I do believe you, I do. I just needed to get that doubt out of my system. It's taken me a little while to get my head around someone consciously trying to tear our family apart. But I promise, that if I feel that way again, I'll come to you. I won't accuse you of anything again."

Nathan closed his eyes and smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

Haley smiled back at him. "Well it's like Peyton said, we're stronger when we face these things together." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Nathan's smile soon faded and his brow creased. "Do you think Lucas will be okay?"

Haley frowned. "I don't know, Nate. But we'll all deal with this together. We all need each other and we'll ride out the storm together," she said firmly, grasping Nathan's hand.

* * *

The next morning Peyton lay awake and watched Lucas sleep. They hadn't said much about the news from the previous night. Peyton knew that Lucas would need to deal with it in his own time and she wouldn't force him to speak about it.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "It's not often you get to watch me sleep."

Peyton chuckled. "I know. But hey, I don't think it's creepy any more!" Lucas laughed and Peyton was pleased to see he wasn't shutting down completely. "You okay, Luke?"

"I will be, don't worry. I'm pissed more than anything. I'm just dealing with it all up here, first. You should get to work, Blondie. Aren't you and Haley planning an impromptu gig?"

"Why, yes we are. She's not due in today, but I have a ton of stuff to do this morning," she frowned slightly.

"Hey, why you sad?" Lucas placed his finger under her chin and raised it slightly.

"I'm just looking forward to getting this album out the way and spending my mornings laying in bed with you," she replied as her fingers danced on his chest.

"I'm looking forward to that too. But, I also look forward to seeing my wife come home from work smiling because she just spent the day doing what she loved. So get you ass into the studio and leave me to write and look after the kid." She kissed him lovingly before dragging herself out of bed and into the shower.

Lucas lay in bed for a few more minutes. He knew Peyton would be worrying about his reaction to finding out about Dan. One of the things he loved most about being away was knowing that his daughter was away from his father. No matter how many years had passed, and the things Dan had done to help his family, every time he looked at him he was reminded of how much he longed for Keith to be alive. He would have given anything to have Keith with him when he married Peyton, to have used his strength to get him through the days when he didn't know if Peyton was going to wake up and be the mother that she is to Sawyer. The pain he felt transpired to anger with the image of Dan Scott. But the anger he was feeling now, it wasn't really about him. He couldn't believe that Dan was really prepared to destroy his son's career; the career that he had helped build and was once prepared to sacrifice his role as a father for. He was devastated for Nathan and felt like Haley had enough to deal with without Dan getting involved.

"Daddy?" Sawyer stood at the end of the bed. He smiled knowing that Peyton would have got her out of her bed and sent her to be close to Lucas. It was looking into his daughter or his wife's eyes when the pain lessened.

"Come here, sweet girl."

Sawyer stumbled round to Lucas' side of the bed and he reached down and pulled her onto the bed with him. She climbed on to his chest and settled her head just underneath his chin and closed her eyes, just as she had done since she was born. Lucas dreaded the day when she would be too big to share these moments with him, but he also looked forward to the new moments that her growing up would bring.

By the time Peyton was showered, Lucas and Sawyer were both asleep again. She got dressed and ready for work quietly and quickly. When she was ready to go she leant down to her sleeping daughter and kissed her head and then pressed her lips lightly to Lucas'. He moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Bye baby," she whispered. "And remember, no cookies!"

He chuckled softly and went back to sleep smiling.

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk writing later that afternoon. Despite their late sleep, Sawyer was napping again in her bedroom and Lucas took the time to get on with his new novel in the company of the baby monitor. He looked up as the side door to his bedroom opened and Haley walked in.

"Hey," he smiled closing his laptop. "You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I've been better but I'm getting there. How's Nate doing?"

"Better than I thought he would be actually. I mean, he's angry but he says he's not surprised. That's sad right? Not being surprised that your own father could do something like that to you?"

"I don't think I'm the best person to answer that question," he joked causing Haley to laugh. She looked around his, well his and Peyton's, bedroom and smiled as she remembered all the times she had spent with Lucas in this room growing up.

She sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Hales, you sure you're holding up okay?"

"I'm getting there too," she smiled. "I'm sorry for what I said to Peyton yesterday-"

"Don't be," Lucas cut her off. "You apologised to her, right?" Haley nodded. "Then we're good. I know you were just angry and upset and given the circumstances I think even Peyton could understand that. But I think that for Peyton, she just sees it from the outside, I guess I do too. We know that Nathan loves you and after everything you've been through-"

"Music tours," Haley suggested.

"Jumping into rivers," Lucas offered in return.

"Being young parents," Haley added nonchalantly.

"Crazy nannies."

"Rachel," Haley said through gritted teeth.

Lucas laughed heartily at Haley's last suggestion and she joined him. "Still hate her?"

"Oh yeah, especially now. Can you believe she married Dan?"

"Don't remind me, please," Lucas chuckled. "Basically what I'm trying to say is, we looked in from the outside and thought it was crazy you were worrying but neither of us ever thought how difficult it would be with the press and everything. And you were right, after everything me and Peyton have been through-"

"Love triangles," Haley started off.

"Shootings."

"Psycho stalkers."

"Heart attacks."

"You," Haley jabbed her index finger in his direction.

"Hey!" Lucas half-shouted.

"What? It's true!" Haley laughed.

"I know, but my point is, we haven't had to live through a scandal like this. We should have been more supportive of all of you, not just Nathan."

Haley stood from the bed. "So, we have established that we both sucked as best friends a little yesterday. And we're both sorry?"

Lucas raised himself, walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Yes, definitely sorry."

"I'm glad I've got my best friend back," she mumbled into his chest.

"Me too, Hales. Me too."

* * *

Peyton looked up from her desk at the sound of heels hitting the wooden floor. She looked up to see Brooke standing by the door. She stood from her chair and walked around to the other side of her desk knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"Brooke? What is it?"

Brooke broke down in tears and Peyton moved as quickly as she could to her side. Brooke leaned into her and cried into Peyton's shoulder. Peyton directed them to the sofa and they sat down. She let Brooke cry for a moment or two.

"B. Davis, you're scaring me! What is it honey?"

Brooke took several deep breaths. "I thought I was pregnant so I went to the doctor." Peyton closed her eyes in sadness knowing that Brooke had not heard what she was expecting but she decided to let Brooke speak.

"But it was negative, I'm not pregnant," she rasped as more tears fell against Peyton's shirt. Peyton stroked her hair and held Brooke's hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You can try again though, right?" she asked softly.

Brooke shook her head and her body moved with her sobbing.

"They told me that I can't have children." At those words she collapsed into Peyton's arms and Peyton was unable to hold back her own tears for her best friend.

"Oh god, Brooke. Honey, I am so sorry. I-"

"Please don't talk yet. Just cry with me, P. Sawyer."

And she did. She held Brooke in her arms tightly, trying to offer all the comfort that she could. She shared in her best friend's sadness. She knew how much Brooke wanted to be a mother, but she also cried because it broke her heart to know that Brooke may never be able to be the amazing mother that Peyton knew in her heart she could be.

After several long minutes Brooke shifted her body slightly and looked at Peyton.

"Please don't tell anyone, P. I don't mind if you mention it to Lucas but I don't want him to say anything about it. I don't want anyone to know, not yet. I'm going to see a specialist tomorrow before Haley's concert and see if there's anything I can do. Will you come with me, P. Sawyer? I'm so scared and I need you with me?"

Peyton's eyes filled with tears again as she nodded. "Of course," she whispered as she pulled Brooke close to her once more and held her.

"Are you going to talk to Julian?"

"I've tried but he's so wrapped up in this movie. But he says the script will be finished tomorrow so we'll have tonight together at the concert. Once I've seen the specialist, I'll tell him."

"Okay," Peyton was glad that Julian would no longer be working so closely with Alex. She had watched as Brooke came closer and closer to the edge and so far she remained tight-lipped when it came to Julian but she refused to sit back any longer and watch as her best friend hurting.

* * *

Peyton returned home a lot later than she had intended. She had managed to send Lucas a text letting him know she would be late and that she would explain later. Sawyer was already in bed by the time she finally came through the front door.

Lucas was laying on the sofa reading a book and he peered over the edge at the sound of her arrival. He quickly became concerned when he saw Peyton frozen to her spot, her bag hanging from her hand, staring absently.

"Peyt, what's wrong?" he placed the book down on the sofa and moved to stand in front of her. She was still unresponsive so he placed his hand on either side of her face and brought her face up to meet his. "Hey, what is it? Are you okay?" he asked again, softly.

She looked at him as her eyes filled with tears once more. "Brooke can't have children," she confessed. Lucas closed his eyes and dropped his head forward. "It's not fair, Lucas. She would be a wonderful mother, it's all she ever wanted. It's not fair," her tears became sobs as Lucas pulled her to him.

"I know, Blondie, I know. Is Brooke okay?"

"Of course she's not Lucas. I don't know how to help her. I need to help her Luke, just like she helped me."

"You will, Peyton. Has she spoken to Julian?"

"No. I'm going to see a specialist with her tomorrow and we'll find out more. She asked me to tell you not to say anything to her. Act like you don't know until she's ready to speak herself, okay?"

"Of course, whatever she needs. Come and sit down with me?"

Peyton nodded and allowed him to lead him to the sofa and then she suddenly remembered it was the night of Dan's show.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot about Dan's show. We should go to Nathan and Haley's," she cried as she made to move from the sofa. Lucas pulled her back down softly.

"I spoke to them and they want to watch it together and for us to stay with Sawyer. We'll watch it here," he replied gently. "And Peyt?"

"Yeah," she answered and she settled herself against him.

"I know that you're worried about Brooke, I am too, but let's just try and be strong for her until we find out exactly what's going on tomorrow? We need to handle this the way Brooke wants okay?"

"I know," she looked up at him and smiled sadly. Both of them were torn from looking at each other as Dan's voice filled the room.

* * *

Lucas had left after only a few minutes of the talk show. Peyton had noticed his hands ball into fists and he said he needed a few minutes. She stared at the man on the screen and tried to imagine how awful this must be for Nathan and Haley.

As Dan hooked Renee up to the lie detector test, Peyton called Lucas back in. After a few seconds he emerged and took a deep breath before sitting back down with Peyton.

They watched intently, their emotions out of their own control. When 'TRUE' flashed across the screens after being asked if she'd had sex with Nathan, Peyton gasped and stared at Lucas. "It doesn't change anything, Peyt. You know that."

"I know, but how?"

Lucas didn't answer her he just continued to squint at the television.

After Dan had uncovered Renee's story for the fabrication that it was, Peyton looked at her husband again with tears in her eyes. She was overjoyed that it was finally over for Nathan and Haley but she knew that Dan's actions would leave them all conflicted.

He returned her gaze and repeated his words from before: "It doesn't change anything, Peyt. You know that." She nodded and snaked her arm around Lucas neck. It was he who laid his head down on Peyton's chest. It was her turn to offer him strength now just as she would give all the strength she could muster to Brooke the following morning.

* * *

A little while later in their own houses both Nathan and Haley and Lucas and Peyton lay entwined together. Nathan and Haley looked into each others eyes as they began to rebuild their lives and their home after all that had happened. Lucas and Peyton laid facing each other, their foreheads pressed together. As Peyton closed her eyes to sleep Lucas whispered her own words back to her: "We'll handle it together. All of it. We're stronger that way." Peyton smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

* * *

I've played with the time line a little with the Brooke story, it just felt right to bring it in when I did. A little more Dan drama to come. As for the scenes some of you want to see, I've got certain scenes and character interactions in mind for certain storylines so I hope that eventually I can give you what want! :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms. Davis?" A young doctor stepped out of his room and called Brooke's appointment. She took a deep breath and smiled when she felt Peyton's hand taking hold of her own. They both stood and walked through to the doctor's office. The doctor directed them to a seat each and sat down opposite them.

"Hello, Ms Davis and?" he paused looking over at Peyton.

"Oh sorry, this is my best friend Peyton Sawyer. No wait, Scott. I always forget, I'm sorry," Brooke spoke quickly in between short breaths. Peyton took her hand again and leaned in towards her.

"Hey, B. Davis. It's okay. Just calm down, honey," she said gently. Brooke looked her in the eye and nodded slightly. "I'm here for moral support," she said smiling at the doctor.

"Okay" he nodded, smiling. "I'm Dr Matthews and it's a pleasure you to meet you both. I just wish it had been under better circumstances."

Brooke and Peyton shared a glance, showing their appreciation for a doctor whose concern was genuine.

"So, Ms Davis. We've had the results back from the tests we performed a few days ago, and I'm sorry to say there's no change from what we told you then," Dr Matthews informed them both sadly.

"There's nothing I can do?" Brooke pleaded.

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid."

"Sorry but can I just ask why? It sounds stupid but what's caused this?" Peyton asked, squeezing Brooke's hand.

"We can't say for certain. We don't think it was necessarily a biological or genetic problem but at the moment you are infertile. The most likely cause is a problem with the birth control you have been using. Sometimes, in a small number of women, it can cause this problem."

"Okay," Brooke surrendered.

"Ms Davis, the last thing I want to do is to get your hopes up but I've heard of several women over the last few years who have had the same difficulties you are facing, and sometimes, out of the blue they conceive. It's a long shot but we're encouraged to inform you that even though we cannot always find a solution, sometimes your body just finds one for you. But at the same time, sometimes it doesn't. Just continue to take care of yourself and your body, be aware of your own body and how it feels and call me whenever you need to," he smiled as he passed Brooke his card.

Peyton looked over at Brooke and knew that she was fighting back tears as she thanked the doctor for his time. As they stood from their chairs and made for the door, Brooke grabbed hold of Peyton's hand and Peyton put her arm round her.

* * *

A few minutes later they were sat in the Comet. Peyton was waiting for a signal from Brooke to leave but she hadn't received one yet. She shifted in her seat slightly to face Peyton.

"What do I do now, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton smiled at her sadly and put her hand to the side of Brooke's head.

"You, Brooke Davis, do as the doctor says. You look after yourself, you stay beautiful and strong and positive. And you talk to Julian."

Brooke nodded. "I know. That's one of the hardest things. I feel like I can't give him all that he wants," she broke up as tears fell from her eyes. Peyton took a deep breath but her voice was croaking too.

"Brooke Davis, you do not say that. You have given him everything, okay? Sweetie, this is not thinking positively," they both chuckled despite the awful situation. "Let it settle in for a few days, speak to him about it but never give up, Brooke."

"Okay," she whispered as she brushed her tears away. "Come on, P. Sawyer, let's get back. You've got a concert to organise and Julian's done with the script today. So I'm going to support my beautiful and talented friends and then I'm going to tell Julian." She nodded as if reinforcing her plan to herself. Peyton looked at her for a moment and then put the Comet into drive and left the hospital.

* * *

Peyton stuck her head into Sawyer's bedroom to make sure she had gone down for her nap. She hadn't intended to be gone as long as she had been but she had no intention of leaving Brooke until she knew that Brooke would be okay alone. She carried on to her and Lucas' bedroom and stepped into the doorway slightly. She smiled as she watched Lucas frowning at his laptop. She walked into the room further and Lucas stirred as he felt her by his side. He pushed his chair away from the desk slightly and pulled Peyton down on to his lap.

"How did it go?"

Peyton absently played with Lucas' hands and fingers.

"Not great," she whispered. Lucas took a deep breath and pulled his wife closer to him. She leaned into his shoulder and he rested his head against hers.

"I'm so sorry," he replied.

"I know. I am too. They said she shouldn't give up hope, and she should stay positive. But there's nothing they can do," Peyton fought back tears.

Lucas knew there was nothing he could say or do to make Peyton or Brooke feel better. So he just held Peyton and pressed his lips to the side of her head. Soon enough Peyton spoke again.

"She said she just wants to be there for me and Hales tonight, and enjoy herself before she tells Julian," she said quietly.

"Well then, Blondie, you'd better get dressed into something super-sexy and together we'll make sure that Brooke enjoys herself tonight."

Peyton smiled at her husband. "Super sexy clothes huh?" she teased. "Sounds like you're trying to make sure that you enjoy yourself tonight too."

Lucas let out a loud laugh. "I'm busted, huh?"

"Totally," Peyton chuckled as she kissed him. Sawyer's mumbles were heard over the monitor and Peyton stood to her feet to see to her. "I feel mean. It's like the second time in a week she's had a sitter," Peyton pouted.

"She's fine. She'll be awake until we go and then she'll just sleep. Go see to her, I'm going to shower quickly and then you can get ready," he pulled her to him quickly as she went to leave the room. She looked him in the eye and smiled at him, silently thanking for being who he was.

* * *

"But Peyton, you didn't run this past the label. They will not take kindly to organising an event like this free of charge. What were you two thinking?" Miranda ranted at Haley and Peyton who looked at each other smirking.

"What we were thinking, dear Miranda, is something you have yet to understand," Haley explained.

"Please enlighten me," Miranda replied.

"Sometimes it's not about the money. It's about the music," Peyton leaned forward. Even though she had been working with Peyton for a couple of weeks she was still taken aback by her genuine passion and love for music. Every day she found herself admiring the way that Haley and Peyton put everything they had into something that wasn't always going to line their pockets.

"But how do we know anyone's even going to show up?"

"You know, one of the first nights this place opened Peyton was worried about the same thing," Lucas explained as he walked over to his wife and best friend. "She worked with my mom on Tric's opening night and she was terrified she'd let her down."

"And what changed?" Miranda asked, slightly annoyed at Lucas' interference.

"Follow me." Lucas took Miranda's drink from her hand, placed it on the bar and walked off towards the side entrance to Tric. Miranda looked at Peyton who just raised her eyebrows and nodded her head in Lucas' direction. Miranda followed him eventually as did Peyton and Haley, who were both smiling.

Lucas stopped at the door and then turned back to face Miranda, sending Peyton a quick wink.

"You want to ask these people what matters more? Music or money?" He pushed the door open and Miranda stepped forward and gasped at the hoards of people waiting to enter the club.

"That's what I thought. A few years ago a similar scene got Peyton to believe in herself. Now it's to get you to believe in her." Lucas shared Peyton's sincerity and Miranda was touched by it. She watched as he leaned in and kissed Peyton who blushed and smiled at him before he walked over to another part of the club. Haley and Peyton followed and left Miranda to consider her position and her attitude even more.

* * *

Lucas slid himself into the stool next to Brooke.

"How's it going Brooke Davis?"

"Peyton told you huh?" she asked sadly.

"She did and she also told me you wanted to have a good night tonight. So, that's what we're going to do. Where's Julian?"

"He's around. He thankfully finished the ho-bag script today so – ooh, speak of the devil," she inclined her head and Lucas looked round as Julian made his way towards them.

"Luke, buddy, you good?" Julian held out his hand.

They all turned as Peyton tapped on the microphone on the stage. Lucas' eyes bored into her.

"I am now," he muttered.

"Good evening and welcome to Tric!" Peyton paused as the crowd cheered and applauded. "I'm so glad all of you could make it out here tonight as it gives me the hugest pleasure to present you with one of my very best friends and one of my favourite artists, Mrs Haley James Scott!" Peyton looked to the side of the stage and Haley headed out to join her.

Nathan sidled up alongside Lucas. "It's a pretty good picture, right?" he asked. "Our wives both back doing something awesome together?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, it's a pretty good feeling. Peyt looks happy and that's all that matters to me."

"She does. Seriously, Luke, she makes a hell of a beautiful pregnant woman," he smiled.

"I know," he smirked to Nathan but placed a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder and squeezed it. She smiled at him weakly, before turning back to the stage.

"Thank you Peyton! It feels so good to be back out here tonight and it wouldn't be happening without you so everyone please put your hands together for Peyton Scott!" Peyton playfully pushed Haley for embarrassing her as the cheers from the crowd caused her to blush.

"Good luck Foxy! You're gonna do awesome." Peyton gave Haley a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before making her way off the stage.

As Haley began to play, Peyton found her way back to her friends. Brooke was holding out a glass of water for her. "Thanks, sweetie," she said after taking a mouthful.

"You did good, P. Sawyer. It's packed in here and Tutor Mom looks great out there."

Peyton smiled. "She looks happy huh? Your wife's a rock star, Nate."

"I know she is. My sister in law is pretty cool too."

Peyton smiled. "Oh, speaking of, there's Clay and Quinn." She waved them over. Nathan moved closer to the stage to watch Haley.

"Hey Peyton!" Clay hugged her quickly and held his hand out to Lucas.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

"We're awesome. It's great in here tonight, Peyton," Quinn smiled.

"Thanks! Listen, I've got a proposition for you. I'm in the process of persuading my label partners to let me handle Haley's album art work and if they say yes, I want you to work on it with me. You in?"

"Sure! Thanks so much. That'd be really awesome."

"Great, well when I know you'll know," she said before Clay and Quinn went to join Nathan closer to Haley.

* * *

Julian's cell phone rang. "Julian, please don't answer it. You promised me tonight?" Brooke pleaded.

Peyton eyed Julian suspiciously. Brooke sent her a sad smile and Peyton did her best not let on how she felt about the situation.

"I'll be one second, okay?" he kissed Brooke quickly on the cheek and headed over to the side of the club to take the call.

Peyton put her hand on Brooke's arm who was fighting back tears.

"Why, P?" she asked completely exasperated. "Why can't he do what Luke does with you? What can't he just see what I'm feeling and not do the one thing I don't need or want him to do?"

"Brooke, just because Julian doesn't behave like Luke, doesn't mean he loves you any less than Lucas loves me. Luke's had a lot of years on Julian, it's taken him a long time to develop that understanding with me and don't forget he's made all the same mistakes as Julian, and more." She knew Brooke was on the verge of losing all hope and given the way their day began, and she just wanted to reassure her.

"I know. But it hurts all the same."

Peyton nodded and looked around to try and see where Julian had gone. She struggled to prevent her expression of anger as she saw Julian making a hasty departure from Tric. She didn't think Julian was betraying Brooke, but he wasn't putting her first.

* * *

A little later Brooke realised Julian wasn't coming back. Peyton had offered to stay with her but she had insisted that Peyton go home to her family. Haley had gone down a storm and both her and Peyton were excited for how well the new songs had been received.

Peyton was tying up a few loose ends in her office when Miranda approached her.

"You were wrong."

"I was?" Peyton asked kinking an eyebrow.

"Yes. You said sometimes it's not about the money, it's about the music. After tonight, I'd go so far as to say that more often than not it's about the music and not the money," she smiled.

Peyton laughed. "I didn't think it'd take long to bring you round to our way of thinking. I'm glad you're a part of this, Miranda."

"I am too. I admire you, you know."

Peyton was shocked by Miranda's honesty. "Okay?"

"I made a comment to Haley when I first got here about how we'd lost you to a family. I regret making such a claim. I admire the way in which you've reached out for everything you ever wanted and not only did you get it all, but you've kept it. You're good at your job, Peyton and you have a wonderful daughter and a husband who adores you. I admire you as much as I envy you," she confessed.

"Well, sometimes you've just got to take a chance. You took one on us and it paid off. I'd suggest you take some more," Peyton told her as she left the office.

* * *

When Peyton stepped back into Tric from her office she was shocked to see Rachel handing Brooke what she guessed was a cheque. For years Peyton had held out a hope that Brooke's influence would see Rachel right, even after she had left and taken Brooke's money with her. But that hope faded the second her and Lucas were told about her marriage to Dan.

She stepped to Brooke's and smiled at Rachel sarcastically. "Well, if it isn't my mother-in-whore."

Brooke let out a loud laugh and Rachel forced herself to maintain her smile.

"Peyton, I see Lucas knocked you up again. So has he finally settled on you or will Brooke here soon be sporting a Lucas Scott bump?"

Peyton clenched her jaw and reminded herself she was pregnant and slapping wasn't on her agenda. But that comment broke Brooke who slapped Rachel hard. Rachel's hand flew to her face and she stared as Brooke tore up the cheque.

"You can keep the money Rachel and use it for operation that sucks the bitch out of you. There is no place here for you any more. You have burnt every single bridge in this town. I suggest you get your skanky ass out of here and take your husband with you."

Rachel made as if to retaliate but turned on her heel, hoping to regain a scrap of dignity.

"You okay, sweetie? That was a hell of a slap," Peyton laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well she had it coming. I was doing what I know you were itching to do yourself," she smirked.

Peyton smiled and turned back towards the bar bumping into someone as she did so.

"Sorry-" she stopped as she looked up into Dan Scott's eyes.

"Peyton, you look well. Glad to see your looking after yourself and my next grandchild," Dan said. He sounded genuine and it distracted Peyton.

"No child of mine will ever know you as a grandfather Dan," Lucas barked as he appeared at his wife's side. "Their grandfather is dead."

"Lucas, it's good to see you."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say Dan. Nathan filled me in on the reason for your visit and I will tell you this only once. There is no redemption or forgiveness for you here. Now leave my wife and my family alone."

Dan stood his ground for a few seconds. He smiled at Peyton, nodded his head forward slightly and walked away.

Nathan and Haley were standing slightly behind and stepped forward as Dan walked away.

"I'm sorry, man. I told him he had no place talking to you but it seems Dan's never known what's good for him."

"Not your place, little brother. You okay babe?" he touched Peyton's arm slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hales, you did awesome! This new album is going to kick serious ass," Peyton assured her.

"Thanks, girlie. I couldn't have done it without you. You guys should get home. You look tired Peyt, it's been a long day," she smiled.

"I'm going to go too," Brooke said sadly. "P, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you B. Davis," she whispered as she pulled Brooke in for a hug.

"You too," she replied quietly.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton had checked on Sawyer and got into bed themselves as soon as they'd got home. They were both tired and just wanted some time together. Neither of them had the energy to talk about the day's events, they just held each other. They were both dozing when Lucas' phone rang. He reached behind him.

"Hello? Hales, calm down. What? But I thought Clay was pushing for that deal? You want me to come over?"

Peyton looked over at him with wide eyes. She had gathered Haley was upset.

"Hales, stop worrying. Something will work out somewhere. Wait until he's spoken to Clay, maybe there's been some kind of misunderstanding." He paused and looked over at Peyton. "Okay, I'll be over in the morning with Sawyer. Yup, you too. Night Hales."

"What's going on?" Peyton asked before Lucas had even closed his cell.

"They just saw a report on the news saying the Bobcats have signed someone else. If that's correct Clay hasn't got Nathan a job for the next season."

They stared at each other, both shocked and feeling helpless to the situations that they're best friends had found themselves in over the last few days.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so long, I had a lot I wanted to fit in. I was considering having a bigger confrontation between Lucas and Dan but I don't think it fits with the way Dan was in season 7. **

**Next chapter: Brulian, Peyton/Julian, Lucas/Nathan/Haley and Peyton/Quinn are on the agenda :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is kind of another filler chapter I think. Trying to fill everyone on what's gone on with the other characters up to this point if you haven't watched the season. It's mainly just a culmination of conversations I wanted to happen. One review (your name slips my mind - I apologise) asked for some light to shine in on the characters but all in all it was a pretty emotional season so while I will try and bring in some happy times, they're most likely going to be Lucas and Peyton for now. There's still some sadness to come, I'm afraid!

* * *

Peyton was at the office waiting for Quinn. The label partners had surprised Peyton by saying they'd love for her to do the artwork and so her and Quinn were meeting to discuss their ideas that morning. The office phone rang as Quinn walked in. Peyton had just picked up the receiver and waved for her to come in.

"Peyton Scott," she said into the phone. "I'll be one sec," she mouthed to Quinn who just nodded and smiled and picked up the pile of Peyton's sketches she had laid out for her to look at.

"_Hi P. Sawyer." _Peyton was pleased to notice that whilst Brooke wasn't in the happiest mood, she sounded lighter than she had done in the last few days.

"Hey Brooke! You okay, sweetie? Did you speak to Julian?"

"_I did."_

"And? Was it all okay?"

"_Kind of. He said that he has me and that's all that matters. And I think I believe him."_

Peyton smiled. "Good. I think you should believe him too Brooke. I know this whole thing sucks right now, but you need to stick together."

"_I know. Thanks for everything P. Sawyer."_

"You don't need to thank me, B. Davis."

"_I know but I'm going to. I wanna take Sawyer for the weekend and give you and Broody some alone time."_

"Brooke, are you sure?"

"_I know it must sound weird but yes, I'm sure. I miss that little girl."_

"Okay, well I'll call you a bit later and sort it out, Quinn's here."

"_Okay, bye!"_

Peyton replaced the receiver. "I'm sorry," she laughed.

"It's ok", Quinn smiled up at her. "These sketches are great Peyton."

Peyton frowned slightly at Quinn's sad smile. "Everything okay?"

* * *

Lucas got Sawyer out of the car once he had pulled up at Nathan and Haley's. She stood beside the car patiently as Lucas leaned in for her bag. He looked down and held his hand for her to take so she could walk beside him. She looked at him, turned her head slightly and then held her arms up towards him, requesting to be picked up. Lucas shook his head and held his hand out for her again. She took a step closer to him and leant against his leg, still reaching her arms up towards him. Lucas sighed and bent down to pick her up. He placed her on his hip and she laughed happily.

"Gets more and more like Peyton everyday," Lucas said to himself as he watched Sawyer playing with the chain around his neck. He touched his finger to her nose and she looked up at him.

"Do not tell your mother," he told her. She raised her eyebrow at him and Lucas laughed out loud, wishing he had a camera to show Peyton just had easily she had picked up another of her mannerisms. Sawyer laughed with him as they made their way to the front door. Lucas let himself in as he usually did and heard Haley and Nathan in the kitchen. He placed Sawyer down on the floor and she stomped towards the sounds of her aunt and uncle.

Haley smiled when she saw Sawyer padding into the room. Sawyer giggled when she saw her and ran towards her to be scooped into Haley's arms.

"Hey sweet girl. How you doing?" she cooed.

"You seriously should have just seen the faced she pulled. She kinked her eyebrow _just_ like Peyton," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan laughed quietly. "Peyt's always saying she's got your squint."

"Think the kid just uses whichever look is going to work the best on each parent," Lucas laughed as he tugged gently at Sawyer's chin. "Anyway, what's going? Any news from Clay?"

Haley and Nathan glanced at each other.

"Nope, we only had news _for_ Clay," Nathan answered him.

"What do you mean?" Lucas looked between Haley and Nathan with his eyebrows raised.

"I fired him," Nathan replied looking Lucas in the eye.

"What? Why?"

"What do you mean, why? He's ruined my career man!"

"Because of one mistake?"

"It's a pretty big mistake Lucas," Haley told him.

"I know that, but does one wrong call of judgement erase everything he has done for you guys? It's your call, man, but I think you made the wrong one."

"Luke, Nathan doesn't have a job now." Haley was a little taken aback that Lucas didn't seem to understand.

"I know that, Hales. I get why you're angry and I understand that Clay messed up but the guy has done so much for you. Look at it this way," he turned to Nathan. "Remember that mistake you made in senior year?"

"This is nothing like the point shaving thing, Lucas. Clay pushed for too much," Nathan snapped.

"Just listen. Why did you decide to do what you did?" Lucas asked.

"For Haley, for my family," Nathan answered.

"And why do you think Clay pushed for more? To do better by you and your family. Can you not see that?"

Nathan looked at Lucas for a few minutes, before looking away and giving his attention to Sawyer.

* * *

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Peyton asked again. Quinn looked up, slightly startled with tears in her eyes. "Hey, it's okay." Peyton moved to the seat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan sacked Clay and told him that I'm the reason Clay mucked up the deal," Quinn replied quietly.

"He sacked him? And what did you have to do with the deal?" Peyton was shocked by Nathan's behaviour.

"Yeah, he said he's been paying me too much attention instead of Nathan's career which is what he should be focusing on."

Peyton laughed in disbelief. "Well you know it's not your fault, right? I don't even think its Clay's fault. I mean something obviously went wrong but we all make mistakes."

"I just feel so awful for Clay, Peyton. He worked so hard for Nathan and he hates himself right now. He thinks he was too arrogant and aggressive; he's questioning his whole ability to be an agent. What do I do?" Quinn looked at Peyton pleading for answer.

"You make sure he knows his art matters," she said softly. "That or you 'thud' him."

"What?" Quinn was so confused that Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry. When we were like sixteen, Lucas submitted my sketches to Thud magazine, behind my back. I was so angry at first but then he told me that my art mattered to him. He made me believe in myself. Then I did the same thing with his novel. Sometimes you need someone to believe in you when you've lost faith."

Quinn smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks Peyton. Haley's usually pretty good for this stuff but we've kind of come down on different sides with this one. I actually packed my stuff up today. Clay's really going through some things right now and he needs their support not their criticism."

"That sucks, Quinn. I'm sorry that you're fighting with Haley. Do you need somewhere to stay? I mean we don't have tons of room but-"

"Thank you so much for offering but I'll be okay. It'd just cause more problems if I was staying with you. Clay said I can stay with him too," Peyton smirked and Quinn blushed. "But I'm just going to crash at a hotel for a few days."

"Okay, whatever you need."

"Mommy!" Sawyer's voice travelled up the stairs.

"Ok, ready for interruption number two?" Peyton winked and Quinn laughed.

A scream and crying replaced Sawyer's laughs and Peyton stood from her chair. Quinn was also concerned. "She's with Lucas right?" she asked. Peyton nodded, "she should be."

They both breathed a sigh of relief when Lucas walked into the office with a tearful Sawyer in his arms. She had a graze on her knee that was bleeding slightly.

"Ssh, baby girl. Come on, it's just a graze," Lucas was trying to quiet her.

"Hurts!" Sawyer cried. "Mommy!"

Peyton rushed to Lucas' side and took Sawyer from him. "There are some plasters in that first aid box in the store room." Lucas nodded and went off to get one as Peyton sat back down with Sawyer on her lap next to Quinn. Sawyer looked up at Quinn and wiped her eyes.

"You okay, Sawyer-Bear? Did you fall down?" Peyton grabbed a wet-wipe from her desk (since having Sawyer Peyton kept a supply of wipes everywhere she frequented) and wiped the blood from her knee. Peyton turned her to face Lucas who had just bent down in front of them. He peeled back the plaster and Sawyer looked at it curiously, following Lucas' hands as he placed it over her graze.

"Gone?" she looked at him and questioned.

"Gone," he replied. "It'll be all better now," he kissed her forehead.

"And you know what else is gonna make you feel better?" Peyton asked her. Sawyer shook her head excitedly. "Guess who's going to stay with Aunt Brooke for a whole weekend?" Sawyer beamed and cheered.

"She is?" Lucas asked eyeing Peyton.

"Yeah, she offered." Peyton just smiled at him. She was thankful that Lucas recognised the fragility of the situation especially with Quinn there.

"Nice work, Blondie," he muttered in her ear. "I'll see you tonight then." Peyton looked at him coyly and nodded her head.

Sawyer smiled and shifted her position to sit between her mother and Quinn. She looked up at Quinn laughing. "She's so adorable, Lucas," she beamed.

"She can be," he laughed. "How you doing anyway, Quinnie? I just heard about Clay."

"I've been better, but Peyton's just given me some really great advice," she smiled at Peyton.

"Well, my wife is a wise woman," he said before giving Peyton a quick kiss. "It'll all work out, Quinn. It always does," he said to her gently.

* * *

Brooke sat on the floor in the back of the store. Tears stained her face but she couldn't cry any more. She was done crying. In the course of only one day she had gone from feeling that her and Julian were meant to be after all, to feeling as if to ever have thought so is the stupidest thing she's ever done. He'd told Alex. Julian had 'let slip' that she couldn't have children to someone Brooke couldn't stand. It was worse that it had been Alex but she was disgusted that Julian had been so easy to disclose something so personal about her and her body. And he'd lied, to top it all off. Brooke had believed him when he'd said she was enough for him but to Alex he had spoken of his desire to have children and to be a father. She couldn't decide what hurt the most; she just knew that it all hurt like hell.

She smiled in spite of her afternoon when Peyton sang "B. Davis" as she walked through the door. When she heard Sawyer trying to copy her mother she laughed aloud. Sawyer was a distraction that she needed. She didn't want to dwell on not being able to have children of her own but focus her energy into her goddaughter who she loved as much as Lucas and Peyton did.

She picked herself up from the floor and tried her best to put on a brave face. She stepped out on to the store floor but as soon as she saw Peyton she broke down in tears. Peyton moved to her and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetie, if it's too much then it's okay."

"It's not about Sawyer, she's what I need right now."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"Julian told Alex. About me."

"He did what?" Peyton was appalled.

"She came in here earlier trying to give me all this advice. How dare he Peyton? This is about me and my body and he had no right-"

"I know, honey. I know. I'm so sorry."

"I've told him I need a break. After this weekend I'm going to go to New York for a couple of weeks and have some time to myself. I need to work through this and I need to be away," she looked up at Peyton who nodded sadly.

"Whatever you need to do, sweetie," she said quietly and she held Brooke a little tighter. "You sure about this weekend?"

"Honestly, P. It's the one thing I need right now. She always makes me happy."

"Ok, well if you need us just call."

Brooke nodded as Peyton bent down to Sawyer. "Bye baby girl. Have a nice weekend. We love you", she offered her cheek to Sawyer who held her hands up to Peyton's face and kissed it. She then waddled over to Brooke and asked to be picked up, reaching her arms up. Brooke obliged and they both waved to Peyton as she left.

* * *

Peyton called Lucas on the way home to tell him she'd be a little late as she was taking a detour to break Julian's face before dinner. Lucas had laughed until he realised that Peyton was genuinely angry. He told her to do what she had to do but to be careful. He didn't want his pregnant wife to be getting into brawls.

Peyton hammered on the hotel room door. Brooke had told her where he was staying until she'd cleared her head. It was Alex who opened the door which did not impress Peyton at all. She moved past her and into the room. Julian was sat on the sofa going over some notes.

"Uh, Julian, looks like you've got a visitor," Alex called from behind. Julian looked up and knew as soon as he saw Peyton's face that she wasn't there for anything good. He went to speak but Peyton held up her hand.

"Firstly, you" she jabbed her finger in Alex's direction. "Get out." Alex made to protest but Peyton continued. "This is a private conversation and given your track record of being incapable of keeping your mouth shut, I'd like you to leave. Besides if it's anything really personal, Julian will open his stupid mouth and tell you anyway."

Julian looked at Alex and told her to leave. She grabbed her bag and stormed out back to her own room.

"Peyton look-"

"No, Julian. You look. What do you think you are doing? Seriously, given all the insecurities you had when you were with me, I cannot believe you didn't give your actions and behaviour over the past month a little more thought."

They were a couple of feet apart. Julian perched on the arm of the sofa while Peyton stood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julian asked, angry about the reference to his past relationship with Peyton.

"What do you think it means? You are not this stupid Julian so don't play that game with me. You spent a huge chunk of our time together convinced that I was in love with another man." Julian opened his mouth but she glared at him. "The fact that I was makes no difference. If anything you using that against me right now would only make this worse. My point is, you've experienced the way it feels to feel as if the person you love loves someone else more than you. So why did you do this to Brooke?"

"I don't know, okay?" Julian shouted as he stood up straight and threw his arms up in defeat. "I got excited about making this movie and in the process of doing that I screwed everything else up. I put myself before Brooke –"

"No, you put Alex before Brooke." Julian hung his head. "And do not even get me started on telling Alex about Brooke's condition. I physically cannot believe that you would do something so malicious on purpose so I think it did just 'slip out' but you have got to start thinking more Julian. You're losing her. She feels betrayed and hurt right now and it's going to take a while before you can change that."

"I've already lost her, she wants a break."

"Ok, are you seriously having a 'Lucas' moment over this? A break, does not mean break up. And she is not just dealing with this whole Alex thing, she has been knocked for six by the news about her fertility. She needs time to deal with all of it."

"Right, so I just have to sit around and wait for her?" he asked with a snide tone.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Peyton raised her voice again. Julian was being more stubborn than she had expected but she'd had practice with Lucas. "You screwed this up Julian so yes, you wait for her. If you really want Brooke to stay in your life then you have to follow her lead. Or you know, you can do a Lucas, read the situation how you want, be a dick and nearly marry someone else before you realise what you've known all along. You've seen us make these mistakes Julian. You know mine and Lucas' history, you were involved in that so learn from our mistakes."

Julian nodded and sat back down. "Why are you not breaking my face?" he asked smirking. A small smile appeared on Peyton's lips.

"Cos I'm pregnant and Lucas won't let me," she laughed. "But if you screw things up again, the second I pop this kid out, you can consider your face broken."

"Everything is so messed up."

"I know it is but you can fix this. Just give her time."

* * *

Peyton walked in and found Lucas trying to salvage a burnt dinner. She walked up to him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small, high voice.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled as he dropped the whole dinner, including the dish into the bin. "Everything okay with Brooke?"

"Not really. Julian accidentally told Alex about Brooke's problem and she went to see her about it. Brooke's told Julian she needs a break. After this weekend she's going away to New York for a couple of weeks to clear her head."

"You think that's the best idea for them?" he asked.

"I think it's the best thing for Brooke right now. As for Julian, well hopefully I just verbally kicked his ass into shape," she smirked.

"You're a good friend, Peyton Scott."

"Well, I don't like seeing other people making the same mistakes we did. We prevented ourselves from being together for so long and if I can help other people from not doing the same then maybe it wasn't all in vain," she shrugged her shoulders as she pulled herself up on to the side of the kitchen. She looked down at her bump and smiled. When she looked back up Lucas was staring at her and she blushed. "What?"

He stepped towards her so that he stood between her legs. "You're amazing," he said softly. "Even though you ruined dinner."

"Well, I just came up with a better idea," she whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Dessert first and then take out," she smirked as she put her hands on his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him. He pulled back slightly. "Good plan," he whispered. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her carefully, making sure not to put too much pressure on her bump and they both laughed as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to be deviating a little from how the season went from the next chapter onwards. And I think I might have a happy, fun group get together before the next emotional punch emerges :) Let me know what you'd like to see and I'll work it in where I can!


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas peered round the bedroom door, with his phone to his ear, to make sure Peyton was still sleeping. Brooke answered on the other end.

"_Hey Broody, she still asleep?"_

"Yeah, I'll wake her up and tell her I need to go out and grab something. Is Sawyer asleep?"

"_She's been awake, but I'll put her down for a nap in my room and we'll just have to be quiet."_

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

Lucas closed his cell and put it in his pocket. He stepped into the bedroom and took a moment to watch Peyton sleep. He knelt down next to her side of the bed and kissed her lightly. She mumbled softly.

"I'm going to run out and get us some breakfast, Blondie," he told her.

"Okay," she replied sleepily. "Bring coffee."

* * *

Lucas tapped on Brooke's door lightly and she opened it to let him in.

"Hi, Sawyer's asleep but we should still be quiet."

"Was she okay last night?" Lucas asked.

Brooke smiled. "She was great, slept right through and she really helped take my mind off things."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry about Julian and everything, Brooke. And it means a lot that you've helped me with this even though you've had all this crap going on."

Brooke moved away to the kitchen and grabbed a set of keys. "It's no problem. Any distraction is welcomed at the moment. I called the delivery guys and they're going to pick up the big furniture this afternoon. Obviously, we have packing issues but with all of us on hand, we can do it over the weekend. Peyton really has no idea?" she smirked.

"Nope," he beamed. "She's been busy at the studio and stuff so she hasn't picked up on anything."

"Great, well you go check in with Nathan and Haley and I'll see you later."

"Ok, thanks again Brooke," he said as he hugged her quickly.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sat on the sofa together.

"And Peyton can't get you out of it?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think so. It's not really down to Peyton. It's a deal made with the label partners. I mean, she'll try but I don't think it's going to happen."

"So what do we do?" He sunk back in to the sofa.

"I don't know. I mean Spain is a really good offer Nathan and I'd be devastated if you couldn't play basketball for a whole season. Who knows what that could do to your career," she sighed.

"I know. But, I'd be devastated if you didn't go on this tour. Hales, we said we'd each go out and make our dreams happen. So far, you've pretty much sat back and watched me succeed. I think you need to do this. I want you to do this."

"But we wouldn't see each other for weeks Nathan," she answered sadly.

"I know, but we can do it Hales. It will suck but after those six weeks, you'll join me in Spain-"

"Spain?" Lucas appeared in the lounge.

"Lucas," Haley sighed.

"I got an offer to play in Europe for two years. But Haley has this tour. We don't know what to do, man."

"Wow," Lucas breathed as he rubbed his face. "That's some pretty big decisions. There's really nothing for you in the NBA?"

"Not now," Nathan replied bitterly. "The agency staff are heading over this afternoon and we'll have to give them an answer."

Haley sat and thought about her options as Nathan and Lucas spoke. Nathan was right, she had put more into his dreams than her own. She looked at her husband and finally realised that given everything they'd been through so far, they could and would survive this.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go on tour, and Nathan will head to Spain and get us settled," she answered smiling.

"Really?" Nathan looked at her.

"I know it will be hard, Nathan, but you're right we can do this. Lets both go and get those dreams."

"Look, I really wish I could stay longer and talk to you guys about this, but I've just picked up the keys and-"

He was cut off by Haley's squeals. "This is so exciting. Peyton is going to freak out!"

"That's what I'm worried about," he laughed. "You guys decide what's best for you, that's all you can do. Head over to the house when you're done and you can tell everyone then but I gotta run!"

"Good luck!" Haley called after Lucas' retreating figure. She turned back to face Nathan.

"We're really going to do this?" he asked.

"We are," she smiled.

* * *

Peyton was awake when Lucas got back. He'd got halfway home before realising he needed to buy something for breakfast.

"There you are! Took you long enough," she said as Lucas came in through the door.

"Sorry, it was…really busy out today. Here," he replied handing her coffee.

"Thanks, so what do you want today?"

"I was thinking we could eat and then go for a drive?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

An hour or so later they pulled up outside a house.

"Luke, why are we at Nathan and Haley's old house?"

He turned to her with a grin spread over his face.

"We're not. We're at our new house."

Peyton's eyes widened in shock. "What? Are you serious? I was only kidding when I asked them if it was still up for sale? And how did you do this? How did you-"

She was silenced by a kiss. "Are you happy? Do you like it?" he asked.

"Lucas, I love it. This is amazing. But seriously, how did you buy a house without me knowing?"

"My mom and Andy took care of it for now. We'll work something out with them."

"We can't accept this from them, Luke," Peyton reprimanded sadly.

"We're not accepting it from them, Peyt. But we needed to move pretty quickly and for that we needed to put money up. I didn't ask, they offered. And they know we'll pay them back."

Peyton looked over the house with a smile on her face. She'd really miss living in Lucas' childhood home, but with another baby to home they needed more space. She was happy to know that they would at least be living somewhere that also held a lot of memories for them.

"I can't believe you did this, Luke."

"I'd do anything for you, Peyton. Lets go inside. Brooke and Sawyer are at the house helping the delivery guys pack up the big furniture. Junk and Fergie are literally chucking stuff in boxes and they'll meet us here soon."

Peyton squealed and Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked.

"Peyton Sawyer squealing?" he teased.

"No," she said as she moved in towards him. "Peyton Scott squealing."

He looked at her and laughed. "Peyton, you're turning into such a dork."

"Yeah, well I get it from you!" she yelled and they both laughed. Lucas took her hand and opened it flat. He dropped the keys into her palm, kissed her and told her to go inside. He watched her get out the car smiling and stand and look over the house for a moment. She turned back to him. "Come with me," she asked. He smiled and obliged.

* * *

"What's time is your flight, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

They were in the kitchen unpacking some of the smaller, lighter objects while Lucas, Junk and Fergie shifted some of the heavier things around. They'd decided not to redecorate until after the baby was born. Lucas knew that Peyton would want to be hands on with it but there was no way he was going to let her do that while pregnant. They were going to have to go a night without a couch or a bed and as Sawyer was already staying with Brooke, they didn't have to worry too much about her room until the next day.

"Monday morning. Victoria has a limo booked for me," she replied rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Well, you are B. Davis. You must travel in style." Peyton threw her hands in the air and used a dramatic tone that had Brooke laughing.

"Okay, so if we just throw these cushions on the floor, we can put the Chinese in the middle and all sit around together," Brooke stood next to her creation and spoken with a questioning tone.

"I like it. It looks cosy," Peyton smiled. "But once I'm down there, I won't be getting back up," she laughed.

* * *

Lucas, Peyton and Brooke were all seated in the lounge, picking at their food waiting for the others to arrive. Sawyer was asleep on some cushions next to Lucas, who kept glancing over to make sure she was okay.

"We shouldn't let her sleep too long, Lucas. She'll keep Brooke up all night."

Brooke waved her hand. "Let her sleep. If she doesn't go down tonight, she can stay up with me. I'll let her sleep in tomorrow."

They heard the front door open and Haley called out a hello.

"We're in the lounge!" Peyton shouted back. "Kind of," she added laughing.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged looks as Clay and Quinn followed Nathan, Haley and Jamie, holding hands.

"So, did you like the surprise?" Haley asked.

"I did. I can't believe you all kept from this me. I was seriously joking when I asked if it was on the market," she laughed. "By the way Hales, I meant to call. After a huge blow out with John, I haven't been able to get you out of the tour but I have managed to reduce it to three weeks," Peyton explained.

"Really? Thanks Peyton, but it's not such a huge deal now. Because…" she looked at Nathan.

"Because Dad's a Bobcat again!" Jamie shouted.

"What?" All three of asked at once. Lucas and Brooke jumped to their feet and hugged Nathan and Haley.

"Hey!" Peyton shouted from the floor. They all looked down to see her scowling. "Do not leave pregnant women on the floor, whilst celebrating around her."

Lucas stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry, baby", he pouted at her as he bent down to help her get to her feet.

"Thank you. I know my bump isn't huge yet, but I do struggle to get up from the floor with dignity in tact," she laughed. She pulled Nathan in to a tight hug. "I'm so pleased for you! But what happened?"

"Someone told me my art matters," Clay answered, nodding his head to Peyton slightly. She smiled at him and nodded in return.

Lucas looked over at his wife knowingly. "Always helps, man," he said as he clapped his hand to Clay's shoulder.

"Basically Clay worked out this awesome deal which results in me playing for the Bobcats again!" Nathan explained animatedly. "And as Peyton's managed to get the tour down to three weeks, we can come with you," he smiled at Haley leaning into kiss her.

"Looks like a hell of a night for celebrating," Clay wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders as they all headed to sit down.

* * *

A little later Peyton was in the kitchen, creating an excuse to do something for herself by going to the bathroom first. She looked up as Nathan entered. Peyton smiled at him.

"Are we okay, Sawyer?" he asked nervously.

"What? Of course we are!"

Nathan walked closer to her and leant back on the worktop facing Peyton. "Why would you think we weren't Nate?"

"Cos I know I made some decisions and said some things you didn't agree with," he offered.

Peyton laughed a little. "Nate, I may not always agree with what you say or do, just like I'm sure you don't agree with everything I do, but it doesn't mean that I don't get your reasons or understand how you feel. Was I shocked that you sacked Clay? Yes, I was. But it worked out okay. To be honest, I was more pissed at you for trying to keep Clay away from Quinn."

Nathan's head jerked back slightly. "What? Why?"

"Wow, big time basketball player really does forget where he came from," she teased.

"Very funny, Sawyer."

"All I'm saying is, Lucas didn't want you and Haley together when you first started dating. Your mother flipped out when she found out you were married and your father spent a year trying to keep you apart. I just didn't think you'd put yourself in between two people who clearly have a connection that resembles something like yours and Haley's."

"And yours and Luke's," he added.

"Oh, so you finally see it, huh?" she winked. "Me and Luke, you and Haley, we all made mistakes that kept us away from each other. Would you really want to put anyone through the heartache we've both suffered if you could help it?"

"I guess not," Nathan looked down at his feet.

"But, I can also see that I look in from the outside. I call it how I see it. It's easy for me to keep emotions and personal stuff out of it. But it's not for you and I get that. Just because I disagree doesn't mean we're not okay. I say what I think because sometimes I wished people had done that more with me and Lucas."

"Well, with you two, we said it you both just ignored it!"

"Shut up," she laughed, lifting her hand to swat at him but instead it flew to her stomach and she closed her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. Nathan moved to her side instantly and put his around her.

"Peyt, what is it? Peyton!"

"It's okay," she took a deep breath. "The baby's just kicking. Really hard. Don't think they liked you mocking his parents," she laughed. Nathan reached out towards her expanding stomach. "Can I?" he asked and Peyton nodded.

"Woah, it really is kicking!" he laughed. "Wait, am I like totally stealing a Lucas moment here?" he asked panicking.

"No. It's okay, it's not the first time. Don't worry. You don't have to worry about Lucas being all jealous."

"Damn," he winked. "It would have been fun to have that over him!"

"You're a mean, mean brother," Peyton said as she walked back through to living room.

"I was joking!" Nathan called out as he followed her.

* * *

"Please don't tell Peyton that," Lucas begged his head resting forward on his hand. The girls and Clay were all laughing. Sawyer had woken up and was sitting on Brooke's lap, playing with her purple monkey.

"Tell me what?" Peyton asked as she and Nathan returned.

"Crap," Lucas muttered.

Haley looked over at him and burst in laughter again.

"Ok, seriously tell me what?" she asked again.

"Actually girlie, if you hear this one you could be heading for divorce," Haley said through her laughter.

Peyton raised her eyebrow at Lucas.

"Fine!" Lucas gave in.

"When all of you were about fourteen or fifteen, I'd just started taking photographs. One afternoon we went down to the River Court. Lucas was shooting around and all of a sudden he came running over to me and pointed to this girl with curly, blonde hair and begged me to take a picture of her, no matter how far away. And he made me promise not to tell Haley," Quinn explained.

Peyton settled herself down next to Lucas. "Aw, Lucas. You were such a little weirdo," she teased. Everyone laughed at Lucas, including Sawyer who always found the adults laughing really amusing.

"Shut up! God, this is so embarrassing. Even my daughter, who has no idea what you just said, is laughing at me! You make it sound like I was some kind of psycho stalker."

"Oh no, baby. Having had a real one, it's safe to say you were just a little…weird?" Peyton offered.

"You had a stalker?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Yeah, long story."

"A story you should know, if you'd actually read my book Quinn," Lucas looked over at her suspiciously. "You haven't read it have you?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged and smiled sweetly. "No? I'm sorry, I meant to, I just haven't got round to it yet!"

"Quinn, you've known the guy almost his entire life and you haven't read his book?" Clay asked.

"Have you?" she threw back.

"Yes, actually."

Everyone looked at Quinn and erupted into laughter at the look on her face. She turned to Lucas. "I'll start reading tonight," she informed him, smiling.

* * *

Peyton was out in the garden, dangling her feet into the pool. She was reaching the later stages of her pregnancy and the summer weather was quickly getting the better of her.

"Can I join you?"

She turned to see Clay standing just outside the patio door. "Sure," she smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat slipped his shoes off and dropped his feet into the water beside her.

"Yeah. Just hot," she laughed. "You did an amazing thing for Nathan, Clay," she said firmly as she looked over at him.

"Yeah well, I had some to believe in me," he looked down into the water.

"So, I see," she laughed nudging him with her elbow.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For?" Peyton looked at him incredulously.

"Everything, talking to us, helping us. Believing in us."

"Don't mention it. Just be happy."

"I think we will."

"Me too," she smiled at him.

* * *

They were all sat back together later that night.

"I should go and get Sawyer home. I'll bring her back tomorrow evening and give you guys the day to get on here," Brooke said as she stroked Sawyer's hair as she slept.

"Thanks, Brooke."

"No problem. Thanks for tonight everyone. I really needed to be with you guys, y'know?" she said quietly.

"It's been good," Haley mused. "I missed this. All of us being together. Luke, Peyton, I'm really glad your home," she said smiling.

Lucas looked down at Peyton who was laying with her head in his lap sleepily.

"So are we," he replied. "Things are easier when we're all together huh?"

Everyone looked around the room and smiled at one another. They each had a lot to thank each other for and it certainly made both the good and bad times worthwhile when they had each other to help face them.

* * *

"I'm sorry we don't have a bed," Lucas said as Peyton lay into his side.

"It's okay. I told you I'd sleep on the floor with you for the rest of my life," she reminded him sleepily.

Lucas chuckled quietly. "Well, thankfully it's just for the rest of the night."

"Sounds perfect," Peyton whispered as she rested her head on Lucas' chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this chapter helps lighten the mood momentarily. Next chapter: Brooke/Sawyer (as requested ;)) Naley going off on tour. Some L/P on their own and LP/Quay over the 3 weeks B/H/N are away then setting up for the next major storyline. That's my plan! Again, requests/suggestions always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Sawyer sat on Brooke's bed smiling as she watched her godmother pack up her things. Brooke zipped up the bag and sat down next to her. Sawyer shuffled over and threw her body against Brooke's. Her eyes watered as she looked down and stared into Sawyer's blue eyes.

"I'm going to miss you for the next couple of weeks S. B. Scott," she said absently. Sawyer nodded her head and cuddled up even closer. "You make sure you look after your mommy, young lady. She's one of the best women in the world." Sawyer smiled at her again. As she looked up to Brooke she noticed the picture of Brooke and Peyton that was on the bedside table. She pointed at it and laughed. Brooke followed her gaze and leant over to bring it closer.

"This is when we were much younger. She's my best friend in the whole world, Sawyer-Bear and you're really lucky to have her."

Sawyer leant forward and kissed the photograph then turned back to Brooke giggling. "You are one heck of a sweet girl. I don't how you came out so happy with two broody parents," she mused. Sawyer turned her head to the side and look at Brooke curiously. "Come on, crazy girl. Wanna make some brownies?"

"Cookie!" Sawyer shouted causing Brooke to laugh.

"Well then, for one day only 'Brookie's' will be reopened to be shared with my other favourite Sawyer!"

"Ok, little Scott, the mixture is nearly ready…Sawyer! No!" Brooke screeched. She'd turned round halfway through her sentence to see Sawyer face first in the mixing bowl. Sawyer pulled her head out at Brooke's voice. Brooke threw her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Sawyer looked at her giggling, her face covered in cookie dough and chocolate chip, with bits hanging in her hair.

"Right, well at least we have something to do while the cookies are in the oven. Because someone," she reached out to tickle Sawyer, "needs a bath!" She pulled her up on to her hip and carried her through to the bathroom.

* * *

With the help of Junk and Fergie, Peyton and Lucas were pretty much moved in. They'd decided that Brooke was going to meet them at Nathan and Haley's so they could all say goodbye together. Peyton and Lucas had got there early. Lucas was helping to load up the tour bus and Peyton was going through the last minute details for the tour. She picked up the last bag that was in the living room and made to walk out to put it on the bus but Jamie stepped in her path and stood in front of her.

"No, Aunt Peyton," he said firmly.

"No, what Baby James?" she asked.

"You're not allowed to carry anything. Put it down."

Peyton struggled to fight the smile that was forcing its way to her lips. Jamie was absolutely genuine in his concern and she found it adorable.

"It's just one bag, Jamie. It's okay, it's not even that heavy," she said trying to convincing him.

Jamie looked at her to express that he wasn't that stupid. "I'm sorry Aunt Peyton…Uncle Lucas!" he shouted.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Jamie, be quiet!"

"No, I have orders! Uncle Lucas! Dad!" he shouted again.

Lucas came running in through the front door, breathing heavily. "What?" he said panicking.

Jamie looked at him and then pointed at Peyton who turned to look at Lucas, completely unimpressed.

"Peyt, what are you doing?" he said as he walked over to her.

"Carrying this bag," she sighed.

"No, you're not." He took from her shoulder and put it over his own. He placed his hand on her bump gently. "Baby says no," he said huskily as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Yeah well, Baby's going to be saying no to something else later," she muttered. Lucas chuckled.

"Baby might be, but I guarantee you won't be," he smirked, an arrogant gleam in his eye, keeping his voice at a level that Jamie wouldn't be able to hear.

"Jackass," she laughed. Lucas laughed to himself as he walked back outside with the bag. Peyton looked back at Jamie who was standing with his hands on hips.

"I told you, Aunt Peyton. No one wants the baby hurt."

"I know," Peyton sighed as she walked over to sit down on the stairs. Jamie followed and sat down next to her.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl," he asked looking at the bump.

Peyton looked at him and nodded a little.

"Really? Does anyone else know?"

"Only Uncle Lucas," she replied leaning into him slightly. "Can you keep a secret James Lucas Scott?"

"Of course I can, Aunt Peyton," he answered nodding his head.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and a big smile spread across his face.

"Really?"

Peyton nodded her head, smiling.

"That's so cool!"

* * *

Brooke had arrived in the limo that was taking her to the airport. She opened the door and got Sawyer out and set her on her feet. She took a few steps forward and noticed that her parents were standing apart. She looked from Peyton to Lucas, completely torn as to who to go to first. Lucas and Peyton turned to look at her. They glanced over at each other and smiled before both walking towards her. Lucas swept her into his arms and they both fussed over her.

"Okay, we're ready to hit the road guys!" Haley shouted.

Lucas carried Sawyer over to the bus and Peyton followed with Brooke, placing her arm through hers.

"Are you okay, Brooke?"

"I'm good, P. Honestly. Thank you for giving me time with Sawyer this weekend," she said smiling at her goddaughter and her father.

"Well, thank you for helping Luke with everything for the house. I love you both for it."

"I wanted to do something nice for you, you deserve it. It gives me strength to see you and Lucas happy."

Peyton just nodded her head. She slipped her arm from Brooke's and pulled Haley in for a hug. "Good luck, Foxy. You are going to knock them dead!"

"I hope so," Haley said laughing. "Thank you for everything, Peyton. I wouldn't be here without you. I'll make you proud."

"You'll make us all proud, Hales," Lucas told her when it was his turn to say goodbye to his best friend.

Nathan walked over to Peyton. "Look after my niece or nephew while we're away."

Jamie looked over at Peyton with a cheeky smile. She winked at him before turning to Nathan. "Of course, have fun!"

Nathan, Haley and Jamie said goodbye to everyone and stepped on to the tour bus. They gave one last wave and those left behind watched it drive away.

Clay stood behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her. "You gonna come stay with me, babe?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Well I wouldn't want to be in this big house all alone now, would I? Let's say bye to Brooke and we'll head off."

After Clay and Quinn left, only Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer and Brooke were left.

Lucas hugged her first. "Go clear your head, Cheery." Brooke nodded at him. She kissed Sawyer on the cheek.

"Remember what I told you, miss." Sawyer looked her and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Lucas went to get Sawyer in the car and gave the girls time alone.

"I'll be back before you know it, P. Sawyer. But I'll miss you."

Peyton pulled her into a one armed hug. "I know, I'm gonna miss you too. But you'll call me. Well you better!" she laughed. "You go get yourself sorted. I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you too, P. Sawyer. You look after Baby Scott, okay?" she said quietly as she hugged Peyton goodbye properly.

Brooke peeled herself away and climbed into the limo. She was only going to be away for a little while but she knew that it was going to a definitive vacation that put things into perspective and as much as she knew she needed to do this alone, a big part of her wished Peyton could be there to help.

Peyton raised her hand for a small wave as the limo drove off and turned to join her husband in the car and drive back to their new home.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Nathan, Haley and Brooke had left. Lucas and Peyton had spent a lot of time with Clay and Quinn. Lucas joined Clay for a run on the beach most mornings and they had become quite close friends. Quinn had offered to help Peyton out around the label and Tric to help alleviate some of the stress on her and the baby. This pleased Lucas greatly and he had told Quinn how much he appreciated her looking out for Peyton and their unborn child.

With only one week until everyone came back, they had invited Clay and Quinn over for dinner. Sawyer had gone to bed early as she was exhausted from spending the day at the beach with Lucas and Clay. Over dinner Quinn and Peyton had been highly amused as Clay and Lucas had relayed how many odd looks and comments they had received being two males with a baby on the beach.

* * *

A week later, Peyton came home from the office late. Haley's tour had gone wild and she had been inundated with paperwork. Mia was also due to return to the studio in a few weeks and Peyton had to renew her record deal and contract. The label partners were pushing to rework Haley's so she'd been spending many hours with Miranda combing through their offer and retaliating with their own terms.

Lucas had kept Sawyer awake to say good night to her mother and while he went to put her to bed, Peyton had laid down on the sofa. Lucas returned about twenty minutes later after reading Sawyer a story until she fell asleep. He climbed on the sofa and slowly fit himself in along side his wife who moaned softly.

"You're working too hard, Peyt," Lucas told her and he brushed her hair away from her face.

"No such thing," she teased.

"In a few weeks you're going to be eight months pregnant." he suggested.

"I will at least work from home tomorrow until Mia gets back. But I want to be back in the studio with her as much as I can. I've missed her," she said sleepily.

"Yeah, and I've missed you," he whispered. "But seriously Peyton, one more week."

She smiled and shifted her body to face him. They kissed lightly but it soon grew into more. Peyton moved her body further in towards Lucas'. He was soon running his hands over Peyton's body and she raked her hands through this hair.

"I'm home! - Oh god, I'm sorry!"

They paused and rested their foreheads together, smiling. They moved themselves into sitting positions to see Brooke standing covering her eyes, muttering 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Brooke, it's okay. It was just making out," Peyton laughed.

"Are you sure?" she peeked through her fingers. Lucas was readjusting his shirt.

"Yes, it was, and unfortunately will now only be, making out," he muttered.

"Sorry!" she mouthed to Peyton who just laughed and waved her hand.

"Drink, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, thanks Luke!" Brooke settled herself down next to Peyton on the sofa.

"You're so big, P. Sawyer!"

"Gee thanks, Brooke," she chuckled.

"Stop, you look beautiful. I can't believe that in a few weeks you'll have another baby," she smiled at Peyton as she rubbed her bump.

"I know. Luke wants me to stop working," she looked up at Brooke.

Brooke knew that Peyton wanted her support. She wanted to tell her that she knows her own body and how far she can push it but after last time Brooke was firmly on Lucas' side.

"I think he's right, P."

"Who's best friend are you?" she teased.

"Yours. Which is why I agree with Lucas. You've got a few weeks left to go, give yourself a rest and spend some time with Lucas and Sawyer before things gets crazy with a newborn."

Peyton looked over and nodded her head slowly. She hadn't thought about the fact that her time as a family of three was nearly over. She realised she could handle taking a step back at the label if it meant enjoying the time she had left with her first born.

"Anyway, how was your break?"

"It was good," Brooke said nodding. "I bumped into Julian when I got back though," she chuckled.

"Way to bring you back to reality huh? How was it?"

"It was okay, actually. I really missed him, Peyton. We've arranged to have dinner in a few days and talk it out. See if we see the same future."

"I think that's a good idea, sweetie."

"Listen, I'm gonna go. You look tired and so am I. Forget the drink, Broody" she called over to Lucas who looked back with a nod and a wave.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on the couch leafing through the label's proposed contract for Haley. It was a good offer but she wasn't entirely convinced by it and she couldn't put her finger on why. She heard a noise and looked up, slightly startled. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when she saw Haley at the back door. The other Scott family had returned just after Brooke the night before.

"Hey girly. Luke dropped by with Sawyer earlier and said you were working from home. Everything okay?" she asked as she dropped her bag down and sat down of the sofa.

"Yeah. Lucas is much happier knowing that I'm at home and not at the studio. And as much as I wouldn't want to admit it to him, I'm pretty tired at the moment so it's probably for the best."

"I think so too. What you got there?" she inclined her head towards the paperwork on Peyton's lap.

Peyton picked it up and looked at it again. "This, is your possible new contract that John emailed me this morning."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. I've been thinking about this, and Nate and I spoke about it last night and I don't want a new contract with the label partners."

Peyton tossed the papers over on to the table. "But, Hales, the response from your tour was amazing. The pre-order sales for the album are so much higher than we expected. You earned this, don't give up on it now," Peyton pleaded.

"You didn't hear me right, Peyt. I'm not giving up on music. I said I don't want a new contract with the label partners. I want a new contract with you," she said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Is the baby resting on your brain?" she laughed and Peyton swatted at her. "I want you to sign me. I want Red Bedroom Records and Peyton Scott to be in control of my career. Not John and L.A."

"I love you for that, Hales, I really do. And obviously, I wouldn't want anything else, but I can't offer you the same kind of money that they can and-"

"Seriously? My husband is an NBA basketball player, it's not about the money, it's-"

"About the music," Peyton finished the sentence.

Haley nodded. "It's always been our motto, right? Peyton, you made this happen for me, and don't scoff at that, because you did. If I sign with you completely then Red Bedroom Records will be able to offer artists the same kind of deal that the bigger labels do. Come on, you know you want to."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

Peyton leaned over and hugged Haley. "Let's do this."

She moved back to her original position and caught her breath and closed her eyes as she winced in pain.

"Peyton? What is it? Nathan said this happened before. Is there something you and Luke aren't telling us?" Haley scolded.

"No, no, nothing like that. Its fine honestly, I've already had it checked by the doctor. Basically the baby is pretty much fully grown and it's getting kind of cramped in there," she laughed, "so they keep trying to move into a better position which is uncomfortable for me. You know the drill, Hales."

Haley let out a breath and smiled. "I do. So it won't be long then?" she said happily.

"Nope, not long now. Baby Scott is nearly ready to come out and face the world," she replied, gently patting her bump.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who's still reading and checking out my other stories as well! I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, I played round with it a lot but I don't want to keep you waiting too long. Next chapter: baby shower (huge shoutout to Oreo for that one ;)) and the return of Taylor. The birth is coming up pretty soon too, could be the next one but it depends on length. There will be at least one more chapter of lighter stuff. As always, let me know what you think/want!


	10. Chapter 10

Even though Peyton had decided to work from home, she was busy negotiating the record deals. Mia had called to say now the tour was over, her and Chase were taking some time out together so she wouldn't be back in Tree Hill until after the baby was born but told Peyton to fax the new contract over for her to sign. Lucas was at home with her which meant he did most of the 'hands on' caring for Sawyer while working on a new novel. Julian's movie had gone into production. Lucas and Peyton had given him permission to use their old house to film in as Karen had expressed that she couldn't quite bring herself to sell it yet so it was still theirs. Julian and Brooke had been reconnecting slowly and he had her asked her to do the wardrobe for the film which she had eventually accepted after deliberating over it with Peyton. Nathan was back on a regular work out, preparing for the start of the season and working with Clay on various endorsement deals. Haley was busy working with Peyton on her own contract as well as drawing up Mia's and two weeks had rushed past without any of them really noticing. They were all busy and tired but each grateful that they were all working towards their dreams.

Haley stood looking up, her head tilted to the side.

"Um, left a bit. Clay lift your end up a bit higher…no too high. Okay, perfect!" she beamed.

Nathan and Clay smirked at each other and climbed back down to the ground to look over their work. Across the windows of Peyton's office they had hung a banner that read 'Congratulations Peyton!"

Brooke stuck her head in the door. "I just spoke to Luke and they're just about to leave. Positions everyone," she shouted in a sing song voice.

Haley and Quinn took a quick look round to make sure everything was ready. Balloons were dotted around the office and there was a large pile of presents for mother and baby on the floor by the desk. Nathan and Clay had brought a second sofa in for the day and had moved that and the one Peyton already had in the office to the centre of the room.

The side door to Tric slammed shut and they heard footsteps getting closer.

"Luke, I love you for worrying, I really do. But it's just one day."

"I know, Peyt, but there's like two weeks to your due date and-"

"And what Lucas? The doctor said the baby is as healthy as can be. It's going to be big and beautiful and I'm fine," she sighed and she stepped into the office and jumped back slightly as did Sawyer who was holding her father's hand.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

"What's going on?" she eyed them suspiciously.

"It's your baby shower, silly!" Brooke appeared at her side.

"I didn't think I'd need a baby shower," she replied. "We kind of have everything a baby needs from last time," she laughed.

Haley walked to her other side. "We know, but we decided that the last baby shower was a bit clouded by worrying and stuff so we wanted this one to be fun and full of happiness."

Peyton felt her eyes gloss over and touched her hand to Haley's arm. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Luke, Clay, that's our cue. We can leave and go shoot around."

"You knew about this?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"I did. The worrying was just an act," he winked. "If I'd have been perfectly happy about it, you would have suspected something. Have a good time. And you know, take it easy."

"I love you," she told him as she kissed him softly. Brooke quickly looked behind Lucas and grinned.

"Okay, well before you guys go, present number one is here!" Brooke clapped her hands together. Lucas looked over his shoulder and laughed and stepped to the side revealing Mia.

She stood beaming at Peyton for a moment before rushing to hug her. "Hi boss!" she laughed.

"Mia! What are you doing here? I thought you and Chase were away?"

"Well," she smirked. "We were, but I wanted to be here for this so we cut it short but I wanted to surprise you. So I called Haley and said I'd be flying in."

"Thank you! I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. But you seriously think I would have missed this? Besides I know you're going to need some help around here when the baby comes and with Miranda leaving so it's time I give you something back for all that you gave me."

Peyton touched her hand to Mia's cheek briefly.

"Ok, it's getting soppy in here. Time for us men to leave, and shoot around." Nathan announced bringing his arms before him to demonstrate his manliness which made all the girls laugh.

* * *

A little later the girls were all sat round opening presents.

"Okay, this one next. It's from me!" Brooke said excitedly, passing a small box to Peyton.

She looked over at Brooke with a questioning look in her eye.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

"You've done enough! I think everything Sawyer owns is from you," she chuckled.

"I will never have done enough. Now, open it!"

Peyton unwrapped it carefully and revealed a jewellery box. She opened the box and gasped. "Brooke, it's beautiful," she told her as she lifted a silver bracelet from the box. Brooke leant over and held it in her fingers.

"There are three charms on it already; for Lucas, Sawyer and new baby Scott. And you can add to it to remember something big in your life."

"I love it, thank you. But there needs to be a fourth already."

"For what?"

"You, B. Davis!"

Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend. "I love you P. Sawyer!"

"I love you too." she replied rubbing Brooke's back.

Quinn stood and picked up her gift and took it over to Peyton.

"I know I wasn't around during your last pregnancy but Haley and Nathan have spoken about it. I know it was a really hard time for you and Luke and that sometimes your fears got in the way of your joys so I thought it would be nice for you to have something to remember this by."

Peyton opened the box curiously and found a homemade photo album inside. She began to leaf through it and was immediately touched. The photographs inside were ones that Quinn had taken since they'd been back in Tree Hill; photos from their welcome home dinner, Haley's concert at Tric and several from the weeks they'd spent together while the others were away. They were all natural, candid photographs that Lucas and Peyton weren't aware had been taken. Peyton's favourite was a black and white photo from the barbeque at Nathan and Haley's. Peyton was standing beside Lucas who had his hand resting on Peyton's bump. Quinn had caught the fleeting moment in which Lucas looked down adoringly at his unborn child that was concealed inside.

"Quinn, this is so amazing. Thank you so much, I don't know what to say," she said as she reached up to hug her friend.

"Don't say anything, just enjoy it and remember it for the right reasons this time," she replied quietly.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Haley chimed in and pushed her gift into Peyton's hand.

Peyton opened the bag and peeked in. She laughed as she pulled out a baby sized Raven's jersey with Lucas' number and the KS embroidered over the heart.

"I tried to say to Nathan and Jamie that we didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl but they insisted that being a Scott they'd love it no matter what."

"It's so adorable, Hales! Thank you! Thank you all of you…for everything."

* * *

Nathan, Haley and Quinn walked through the front door. Jamie had gone back to Skills for a sleepover.

"So Peyton had a good time huh?" he asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, I think so. She was pretty tired by the end though," Quinn replied.

"You okay, Hales?" Nathan was concerned by Haley's silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Today just kind of brought back everything that happened with Peyton's last pregnancy. I'm just really happy that everything's gone smoothly this time. Lucas and Peyton both really deserve this."

"Well, you're a good friend Haley James Scott and what you guys did for Peyton was great," he said, pulling his wife into a hug. "I agree that after last time, she needs all of us to show her happy we are even though it's hard not to worry sometimes."

They walked through to their lounge and all froze when they saw Taylor and David sitting on the sofa.

"David?" Quinn gasped.

"Taylor." Haley added in a tone that summed up all her feelings about her sister's appearance.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas were laying bed talking about their new baby and discussing names when Peyton's cell rang.

"What's up Foxy?" she asked. "Urgh, she is?" Lucas nudged her and she mouthed 'Taylor' and he mouthed 'here?' back to which Peyton nodded her head slowly. "What? Quinn's ex David? No way. That's so…nope even though it's Taylor I'm surprised…No, I'm with you. It's messed up. Sure, we'll be there. Ok, Hales. Bye."

She replaced her cell on the bedside table and turned to Lucas.

"Taylor's with David."

"With?" Lucas questioned.

"Together, boyfriend/girlfriend with."

"That's messed up."

"Yup, that's the general consensus. Oh, and we're going round for dinner with them all tomorrow night."

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes, because your best friend needs our support. We're going."

"You suck," he mumbled as he settled down further in the bed.

* * *

"Hales, calm down, please."

"Calm down? Calm down, Lucas? It's Taylor." Haley replied incredulously and she paced around her old, and Lucas' new, lounge, gesticulating wildly.

"And Taylor's a bitch, I get that, I do. But maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt," he suggested cautiously.

"The benefit of the doubt?" Haley flared.

"Yeah, I mean maybe this it's the real thing between her and David?"

"Of course it isn't but even if it was she does not come here and rub it in Quinn's face. In fact she doesn't come here at all, because, because I hate her," she ranted until she collapsed in to an arm chair. Lucas laughed.

"You don't hate her, Hales. She's your sister."

Haley looked him and sighed, blowing her hair out of her face. "You're right. I don't hate her. But I don't like her."

"Okay. Question," he said quickly raising a finger. "Why is my kitchen table currently home to your entire pot and pan collection?"

"Oh, because Taylor can't cook if she doesn't have anything to cook in," Haley replied nonchalantly as if it was completely normal.

"Uh, you're crazy."

"Where's Peyton? She will get this so much better than you. I want a new best friend," she teased.

* * *

After Haley had left Lucas went up to check on Peyton and Sawyer. A part of him wished that he could photograph the scene before him without waking them up but the other half knew that it would be something he could never forget, photograph or not. Peyton was asleep on her side and Sawyer was facing her. Sawyer had positioned herself so that she was resting above the bump but still as close to her mother as she could be; nestling her head right into Peyton's neck, almost using her hair as a pillow.

He entered the room and settled himself behind Peyton. He gently put his arms around her and nuzzled the back of her neck. She stirred and Lucas laughed into her hair.

"I love you," he said quietly into her ear, lifting his head over her shoulder.

"I love you too," she replied.

Sawyer stirred slightly and fluttered her eyes open.

"Daddy!" she screamed when she saw Lucas.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"Here," his daughter summoned him. Lucas pried himself away from Peyton and moved to the other side of his bed. As soon as he had lain down Sawyer jumped on him and took the wind out of him. She sat on his chest looking down at him.

"Plane, please," she said politely.

Lucas looked over at Peyton. "What do you think, mommy?" he winked.

"She can go for a short haul," she laughed.

Lucas lifted Sawyer up, his hands by her hips, and held her parallel to him. She laid her body out flat and extended her arms out either side of her and made 'ner' noises and blew raspberries in Lucas' face.

"Sawyer," her mother scolded. "That's gross!"

She stopped making the noise and just looked down at her father. She grabbed at his face and when he sat her back down she jumped up only to land on him as hard as she could. He laughed loudly as his daughter continued to attack his face. Peyton, unable to do much playing, leant over slightly and tickled her daughter's sides. Sawyer erupted into screams and giggles and eventually gave in. She settled down in between Peyton and Lucas, who were face to face and smiling.

"Her laughter," Lucas mused. "It's one of the most amazing sounds in the world." Peyton nodded.

"It is," she whispered. "Can you believe we're going to do this all again?"

"I think we better start believing it, there's a week or two to go," he laughed. "But yes, I can believe we're doing it again. Look at her," he nodded down towards to Sawyer. "We make great babies. I cannot wait to do this all again with you, Peyton. It's everything I ever wanted."

"Same here." She smiled as Lucas pressed his lips to her forehead and placed his hand in her own.

* * *

"So you're definitely not having contractions or anything?" Lucas asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

Peyton laughed loudly. "I'm afraid not, baby. We're going to dinner," she replied resting her hand on his cheek. "But if it starts going horribly, at least we have an out."

He looked over again and smiled at her. "I knew there was a reason I married you," he teased.

"Really? I'm still trying to work out why I married you," she replied.

"Oh, you're funny. You know that?" he laughed.

"I know. That's another reason you married me Scott."

* * *

Lucas and Peyton walked into Nathan and Haley's lounge. As it was a 'family' dinner Brooke had managed to get out of it, much to Lucas' annoyance, and so she was on baby sitting duty. Julian had asked if he could go round to spend some time with her and Sawyer as it had been a long time since he'd seen the youngest Scott and Brooke had readily agreed and offered to cook dinner. Peyton had laughed when Brooke had said it wasn't the reason she'd offered to baby sit, but Sawyer did make a great excuse if something went badly.

"Oh, it's Lucas," Taylor smiled far too enthusiastically for Peyton's liking. "And Peyton," she added, scowling. Peyton raised an eyebrow at her. Lucas laughed to himself. Even at just over eight months pregnant Peyton looked like she was capable of killing.

"Seriously Taylor, do you have absolutely no idea about hospitality?" Quinn threw at her as she helped Peyton with her jacket and took the wine from Lucas.

Haley walked down the stairs followed by Nathan.

"Hey, you two. Has Taylor offered you drinks?"

"No, but I think she was just about to," Peyton replied smirking.

Taylor offered Peyton a sarcastic smile and waltzed out to the kitchen. Lucas walked Peyton over to the couch and she slowly lowered herself down next to Clay who found the whole thing rather amusing.

"Do not say a word or I swear I will hurt you," Peyton scowled at him.

"What?" Clay asked.

"I know you think this is funny."

"No, I just find it weird that you're like totally the same size only pregnant."

"Seriously, how much have you had to drink?" Peyton quipped.

"He's right, Peyton. From the back you don't even look pregnant-"

"You look like a bus," Taylor interrupted.

"God, Taylor!" Haley snapped.

"Well at least I only look like a bus from behind. Where as you look like a tramp from every angle." Peyton replied, barely missing a beat.

Lucas nearly choked on his drink and Clay spat most of his down himself, both trying not to laugh. Taylor turned on her heel and marched back to the kitchen.

"Seriously, Sawyer, I love you," Nathan laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a bitch-"

"Please, you think you need to apologise?" Haley asked. "I asked you here so you could make comments like that," she laughed.

* * *

Later they were all sat round by the pool. Conversation had died out and they were all picking at their food awkwardly. Haley slammed down her glass.

"Okay, so no one's going to say it, huh?"

"Say what exactly, Haley?" Taylor asked angrily.

"How messed up this is? You know, it doesn't take much to make me expect this from you Taylor, but David? Really?" she stood from the table and moved closer to the pool to look at both David and Taylor, with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What's so hard to understand Haley? Look at Peyton and Lucas."

"Uh, I'm sorry but why do we have anything to do with this?" Peyton asked.

"Well you dated Nathan and now you're married to and pregnant by Lucas," she replied.

"Yeah, right cos that's the same thing," Peyton answered in a patronising tone.

"Taylor," Haley sighed. "It's completely different. Nathan and Peyton weren't in love, let alone married. Just admit that you're only here to be a bitch and rub this in Quinn's face?"

Taylor stood from her chair and moved towards Haley. "Why Haley?" she shouted. "Is it going to make any difference what I say? You've made up your mind and nothing will change that," she finished, pushing Haley slightly.

Quinn joined them and pulled Taylor away slightly. "Don't push her, Taylor. This is Haley's house and to be honest the only thing that's given her, all of us, a reason to think you're only being bitch is because of how you've behaved in the past."

Before the others could even begin to explain how it happened, all three James sisters were in the pool. Taylor was slapping out at Haley and Quinn, who were both pushing and pulling at Taylor.

"Seriously, damn being pregnant," Peyton snapped. "I could totally go for kicking Taylor's ass right now."

Lucas raised his bottle to his mouth. "Yup, I could totally go for you being in that pool, all wet and fired up too," he smirked, despite the slap on the arm he received.

"Should we stop them?" David asked,

Clay and Nathan looked at each other and then back to the pool. They both answered with a 'nah' at the same time and continued to watch.

* * *

Lucas was laying in bed on his back, his arm around Peyton. He knew Peyton was finding it increasingly difficult and uncomfortable to sleep and as she generally only slept soundly when he was holding her, he usually waited until she was in a deep slumber before closing his eyes himself. He'd always wanted to be hands on and during this pregnancy he did everything he could to make sure he was being as inconvenienced as Peyton was. He sat with her every morning that she had morning sickness, holding her hair back and rubbing her back and at night he refused to sleep until he knew that she was. If she was going to get stuck awake then he'd stay awake with her.

Lucas felt the baby kick against him and when Peyton stirred he knew that the kick had woken her up.

"Do I really look like a bus from behind?" she mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.

"No. You look like my beautiful, pregnant wife who is carrying my beautiful, healthy baby."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You're not just saying that cos I'm pregnant and kind of crazy?"

Lucas chuckled. "I'm absolutely sure, Blondie."

"Okay. Taylor's a bitch."

Lucas smiled at her tone and even though she had her eyes closed, he knew she was scowling.

"Go to sleep, Peyt," he said quietly and she nestled into him further. The baby kicked again and Lucas felt it in his side. He placed his hand on Peyton's stomach.

"You too, Baby."

* * *

**A/N: **Still want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! One thing I wanted to clear up: Dk you pointed out my use of 'they' and 'them' when referring to Baby Scott. It's not a well placed hint, more a poor use of pronouns on my part. I didn't want to give the sex of the baby away and I didn't want to use 'it'! lol

Next chapter is the birth! I'm halfway through it now and over the next couple of chapters I'll be making sure to write in the scenes some of you have asked for! As always let me know what you think and what you'd like!


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke was standing in her make-shift wardrobe department on the set. She was holding out two dresses and looking from one to the other.

"If it helps, you'd look beautiful in both," a voice came from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked at Julian. "Thanks," she laughed.

"Thank you for the other night, again. I had a great time. Sawyer's amazing. She adores you, you know?" he said quietly.

"She kinda likes you to 'Junian'," she teased. "And I had a nice time too," she smiled. "Are you planning on going to Haley's fundraiser thing?" she asked hopefully. After Peyton and Lucas had filled her in on the events at the Scott/James house, she had recounted her evening with Julian and Peyton had suggested testing the water with the 80s style dance.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm kinda busy here so probably not," he said looking to the floor.

Brooke nodded. "Right, sure. Well I was just seeing if you were going to let you know that you could go and it wouldn't be weird even though I'm going…" Brooke broke off slowly. She internally kicked herself for behaving like an illiterate teenager.

"Sorry, I gotta get back. See you soon." Julian turned and walked away and wondered why him and Brooke went from being together as if nothing had happened and then to awkward-central in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Come in! I can't get up so you're just gonna have to walk in!" Peyton yelled at whoever had just knocked on the door.

"Given the stalker history of the Scott family is it really a good idea to invite just anyone in?" Julian asked, teasing her.

"Like I said, I can't get up so I gotta take the chance," she laughed.

"You need a hand?" he asked as he extended his arm.

"No, I'm good for now. Sit. You look like you want something?"

"I kind of do, but first, how are you doing?"

"Fat and tired?" she chuckled. "You? How's the movie going?"

"The movie's going great actually. I'm nervous as hell but I'm enjoying it."

"Good. Brooke told me about the other night, by the way. I'm assuming that's why you're here?"

"Yeah," he dropped his head forward. "I don't really know who else to speak to."

"It's okay," she touched his arm. "What's up?"

"We had a really nice evening, looking after Sawyer and it felt like we were back on track, like nothing had changed. And then this morning it's back to awkward. And I think it was me who made it awkward."

"Well what happened?"

"She asked if I was going to this fundraising thing at the school and she start rambling about how it wouldn't be weird if we were both going and I kind of blew her off."

"Do you not want to go with her?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I do. It's just I keep thinking about where we went wrong and I'm worried it'll just happen again, that I'll screw up again."

"I think you're thinking too much. Brooke has a huge heart, Julian and she wants you to have it. Stop wondering and just go with it. And, you know, don't screw it up," she said, nudging him with her elbow. "Can I ask you something?" Julian nodded. "Did finding out about Brooke's condition make you feel any differently about being with her?"

"God, no. Peyton, I just want to be with her. I mean, I know she thinks I lied because I told Alex I wanted to have kids, and I wasn't lying when I said that but not at the expense of being with Brooke."

"Then I think you have your answer, buddy. Everything you just said to me, you need to say to her. It's all she needs to here Julian. Go, get your girl."

* * *

The next morning Haley was sat in her living room annoyed at her family and friends for forgetting her birthday. Nathan was stuck somewhere with Clay and Quinn and Jamie had just seemed to have forgotten. Her cell rang and she saw it was Lucas. She smiled, knowing that at least her best friend remembered what day it was.

"Hey, buddy!" she said happily.

_"Hey, Hales. Listen, we're really sorry but I don't think we're going to make it to the school tonight. Peyton's not feeling too great."_

"Oh, that sucks. Everything's okay with the baby though right?"

_"Yeah, she's just tired and wants to spend some time with Sawyer. She said she's sorry!"_

Haley tried to hide her disappointment. She could understand that Peyton wasn't well and she didn't really think it was the best place for a heavily pregnant woman. But she couldn't help but be upset that Lucas had forgotten her birthday.

"Ok, no worries. I'll call you later and see how she's doing. Bye!"

* * *

Later that night Lucas was in the kitchen drying up from dinner. They had spent the day playing with Sawyer and planning to get an early night. Peyton shouted his name and he dropped the plate he was washing into the sink and ran to her. She was standing by the bathroom door.

"Luke, my waters just broke!" she shouted at him.

He moved to her side and supported her body as she leant against the door frame.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. The baby's coming!" she laughed. Her smile fell as a contraction came and she fell into Lucas slightly. "Okay, that hurt!"

"Hang on let me call Brooke and get her to come and get Sawyer."

"Okay, hurry!" she said beginning to panic. Lucas propped her by the door frame and ran to get his phone. A minute later he reappeared.

"Brooke's not answering. Neither are Haley, Nate or Quinn."

"Julian?" Peyton asked between deep breaths.

"No. They're all at that 80s thing. I don't know who else to call!" he said panicking.

"Mia. She's at Tric with Chase. Call her and tell them to get here now!"

Lucas flipped open his cell as he put his arm round Peyton.

"Mia, its Lucas. Tell Chase to close Tric and get over here. Peyton's having the baby and no one else is answering their phone. We need to get to the hospital but we need someone to look after Sawyer. Hurry! Bye!"

"Okay, they'll be here as quick as they can. Let's get you in the car," he kissed her forehead and helped her towards the front door.

Peyton sat in the car trying to control her breathing and Lucas paced the driveway waiting for Mia and Chase. Chase's car pulled up on the drive and they ran from the car.

"Sawyer's in bed. Keep trying Brooke and everyone please and let them know what's going on."

"Okay, good luck Peyton! Call us!" Mia shouted as Lucas jumped into the driver's seat.

"Will do," he called back out the window as he sped off.

* * *

Brooke was standing at her old locker. She ran her fingers over the door sadly.

"Do you miss her?" Julian walked up to her slowly.

"Miss who?" she turned to him, confused.

"High school Brooke?"

"Sometimes. I find myself thinking it was easier then. But then I realise that it's not. I realise it's not all that different," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter, Julian."

"Brooke, listen. I have something I need to say." He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on either side of her face. "I love you, Brooke Davis. I am so stupidly in love with you. And I know I have acted like a dick and I'm so sorry. I want to be with you, no matter what. There is nothing that I would give you up for," he told her passionately, staring into her eyes. She felt them beginning to fill with tears as a smile spread across her lips. Julian gently wiped the tear away her thumb as he lowered his lips to hers.

"That," Brooke whispered as she leant in closer to Julian, "is all I needed to hear." She kissed him and he gladly responded, smirking slightly at how well Brooke and Peyton knew each other.

They were interrupted by Brooke's cell ringing. "Sorry, hang on." She pulled it out of her bag and noticed the number of missed calls. "It's Mia," she looked up at Julian confused.

"Hello. Mia, is everything okay? Oh my god. We'll get to the hospital as soon as we can. Thanks Mia."

She threw her phone back into her bag.

"Brooke? What is it?"

"Peyton. Baby. Come on!" she shouted as she turned and ran for the exit.

* * *

Haley went outside as people began to leave. It had been a good night, slightly tainted by her feelings of being forgotten.

Her face lit up as she saw Nathan and Clay standing by a brand new red sports car.

"Happy Birthday, Hales!" he shouted as he ran to kiss her.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did. Didn't anyone else?" he asked a little shocked.

"No," Haley said sadly.

Nathan looked over Haley's shoulder to see Julian and Brooke running towards them.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as Haley pulled out her cell.

"I've got a ton of missed calls from Lucas and Mia. God, has something happened?"

Brooke caught up to them, out of breath. "Peyt's having the baby. Mia and Chase are with Sawyer, we need to get to the hospital. This yours?" Brooke asked pointing to the car. Haley nodded. "Then it's time for a test drive. Come on!" Brooke shouted as she pulled open the car door.

* * *

"I don't want anything," Peyton panted as she pushed the doctor's hand away. She was in a hospital bed, with Lucas by her side.

"Peyt, are you sure? You're not comfortable," Lucas asked, brushing her hair from her face.

"I'm sure. I wasn't even conscious last time. I want to know what it feels like," she rushed.

"The baby's nearly ready to be delivered, Mrs Scott. In a few minutes there'll be no going back."

"It's fine, thank you!" she shouted, frustrated at the repeated questions.

Lucas kissed the side of her head. "You're doing so great, Peyton!"

"Uh huh!" she closed her eyes and her face tensed as another painful contraction came. She squeezed Lucas' hand causing him to pull a face similar to Peyton's.

"Sorry!" she managed to laugh as she caught sight of Lucas' face.

* * *

Mia and Chase were sat on the sofa, anxiously waiting to hear from Lucas.

"I can't wait for there to be another little Peyton or Lucas running around," Mia mused as she looked over at the pictures of Sawyer on the mantelpiece.

"What about a little Mia Catalano? You ever think about that?" Chase asked looking over at her.

"Sometimes. More so in the last few months," she smiled.

"Yeah?" Chase asked, his eyes lit up happily.

"Yeah. I mean, at first when I decided to have this lifestyle I thought it'd never happen and I look at Haley and Peyton and realise that if I want, I can have it all. Especially now I've got someone to have it all with," she winked.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am, Chase. I love you, and I know my life is kinda crazy right now, but it won't be forever. Like I said, Haley does it. Since I met them I have always looked up to Haley and Peyton. They're so passionate and determined but they've also taught me that music isn't everything. Love and family is what makes a life worth living, y'know? I'm not saying I want to have a family now, we're still young. But I want those things with you, Chase."

Chase nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." She smiled back at him and settled herself in to his side.

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Quinn, Nathan and Clay ran into the hospital. They stopped and crashed into each other as they looked at the signs for the direction of the maternity ward. The three girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Maybe we should have got changed?" Brooke laughed.

"Nah, Sawyer will love this!" Nathan replied.

"This way!" Clay shouted pointing to the right. He started running first and the others followed.

* * *

A nurse entered Peyton's room.

"Mr Scott, your friends are here," she informed him before leaving.

"Okay, Mrs Scott. Your baby is ready to come and meet you. When I tell you, start pushing."

"God, Luke. I'm scared. Don't leave me!" she cried.

Lucas pulled her head to his chest. "Hey, shh. Don't be scared. You're doing fine, Peyt. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"And push, Mrs Scott!" the doctor shouted.

Peyton pushed as hard she could, clinging to Lucas' shirt. Lucas held one hand in Peyton's and with the other, rubbed her back.

* * *

Brooke and Haley were pacing in the waiting room.

"Where is Luke?" Brooke shouted angrily. "I want to know what's going on!"

"Brooke, his wife is having a baby. I'm sure he'll be out when he can be. The nurse told him we were here," Nathan assured her. "It's not going to be like last time. I promise."

"You don't know that," she snapped.

"Yes, I do. If there was something wrong Luke would make sure we knew about it. Why don't you call Mia and get her to bring Sawyer here. She can go home with you tonight, right?"

"Of course. I'll call her now."

Nathan sat back down in between Clay and Julian.

"Nice work, man," Julian said quietly. "She just needs something else to focus on."

"I know. You remember what it was like last time. No matter how many times Peyton and Luke have said it's okay, I think we'll all struggle to believe them until we see her holding that baby," he sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

* * *

"I can't do it, Luke," Peyton whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"You can do this, Peyton. It's what we've been waiting for."

"It's just one more push, Mrs Scott."

"Come on, Peyt. Just one more. Come on, baby." He pulled Peyton's face round to meet his. He looked into her eyes intently. "You can do this." Peyton nodded and mustered the energy for a final push. She relaxed back into the pillows behind her as she felt the baby leave her body.

"It's a boy!" the doctor shouted. As their new son let out his first cry, Peyton broke down in tears. Lucas dropped to her level. "You are so amazing, Peyt. God, I love you! I love you so much!" he laughed through his own tears.

"We have a son!" she cried pulling her husband closer to her and kissing him. Lucas stepped away as the doctor appeared holding their new son in his arms.

"Would you like to see your son, Peyton?" he asked, lowering him into his mother's arms. Peyton ran a finger down his cheek slightly as fresh tears fell. "Hi," she squeaked.

Lucas stared down at his son and he felt as if his heart would burst. He would never forget the feeling of loving something, so small and so new, with every ounce of his being. "I'm going to tell everyone. Can they come in?" he asked the doctor.

"In about ten minutes. Give us time to clean your wife up and make her a little more comfortable. The nurses will take your son for a few moments and check him over and then your friends can come in."

Lucas nodded. "I'll be back soon," he kissed Peyton again before turning and opening the door. He closed it behind him and leant back against the wall once he was outside. He was overcome by emotion. He thought he was as in love with Peyton as it was possible to be but it had escalated to new heights as he watched her give birth to their second child. He was excited and ecstatic that he had a son and he laughed aloud. His head fell back against the wall as the anxiety of the last nine months left him. He knew that this time was different, he knew Peyton would more than likely be okay but every single day he fought back against his own haunting thoughts about losing her and how it had felt last time. He rubbed his face and pushed a couple of tears away before heading off to find his friends.

* * *

Lucas pushed open the door to the waiting room he was told his friends were in and stepped inside. He was still completely overwhelmed by his own emotions.

"Luke is everything okay?" Brooke asked, struggling to stop her eyes welling up.

He looked up. "I…I have a son," he stammered out before bursting into laughter. "We have a son!"

Brooke and Haley ran to him and through their arms around his neck. Once they had let him go, he went to shake Nathan's hand but Nathan pulled in for him a hug instead.

"Congratulations, big brother," he shouted, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Clay and Quinn stepped forward next. Quinn hugged him and he took the opportunity to thank her for her gift. She nodded at him intently and stepped aside for Clay.

"I'm so happy for you man!" he laughed, shaking his hand and clapping his shoulder.

"I'm pretty happy for me too."

"And Peyton's okay?" Brooke asked, still not entirely convinced.

"Peyton…is amazing," he laughed. "Did anyone get hold of Mia?"

"I did. Sawyer's still asleep. When I leave here, I'll pick her up and bring her into meet her baby brother first thing in the morning," Brooke said, much perkier now she knew her best friend was okay.

"Thanks Brooke. I think we'll be okay to go see her. Come on!" Lucas called as he jogged to the door and back to his wife's hospital room.

* * *

He opened the door and Peyton looked up at him, a huge smile across her lips as she cradled their newborn son in their arms. He pushed the door open further and she laughed as Haley and Brooke let out gasps.

"Come in, all of you," she waved them forward with her free hand. Lucas walked round to the far side of the bed next to his wife. Peyton raised the baby a little higher so that everyone could see him.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet Keith Nathan Scott," Lucas said proudly. Brooke and Haley finally gave in to their tears.

"Keith would be so proud, Lucas," Haley said quietly.

"Well Jamie's named after his grandfather and his uncle right? We thought it'd make for a great tradition," Lucas replied as he gazed at his son.

Peyton looked over at Nathan who was still in a state of shock. He caught Peyton's eye. "You named him after me?"

"Of course we did, knucklehead," Peyton laughed. "I trust you with my life. And now I trust you with my son's." She laughed as Nathan pulled her into a hug. "I'll protect him with my life, Sawyer," he whispered. "I know you will," she replied.

"Now your first job, Keith Nathan Scott is to say Happy Brithday to your godmother", Peyton laughed. Haley's hand flew to her mouth and a sob of joy escaped her lips. Haley moved forward and touched his face. "He's so beautiful, Peyton. Thank you!"

* * *

After about half an hour of the newest Scott being passed around to meet his family, Lucas realised how tired Peyton was. Brooke was more than happy to look after Sawyer for the night so everyone said their goodbyes. As Brooke closed the door she turned back and peered through the window. She watched as Lucas climbed on to the bed with Peyton. They laughed together and adored the newest addition to the family. She was slightly startled when Julian touched her arm. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Brooke, I know this must be difficult. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Julian. For the first time in a long time, I really feel like everything's going to be okay. Come home with me?" she smiled, taking his hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a bit of a 'generic' birth but that's how it came out. The baby's name was never going to be anything else. It popped into my head and as much as I tried to think of others ones it wouldn't leave. A little Mia/Chase scene for **lift-me-up** :) their break up seemed odd to me, reasons as to why were said by Mia really lol. The next chapter make take a couple of days to be up, for once I'm not a chapter ahead. As always, would love to hear what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

Peyton's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Lucas already awake and gazing down at her.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey you. You sleep okay?" he asked as he nuzzled at her forehead.

"Like a log," she laughed. "You?"

"Not really. I pretty much just laid here and watched you, thinking about how amazing you are."

She blushed and smiled softly. "You're a dork," she teased. "How's our son?"

"God, I will never get tired of hearing 'our son'" Lucas sighed happily.

"Sounds good doesn't?"

Lucas nodded. "He's good. The nurse said everything's fine and we can go home today."

They both looked up at the sound of the door opening. Julian walked in holding Sawyer in his arms, and was followed by Brooke carrying flowers and balloons.

"Hey look," Peyton said nudging Lucas. "It's Uncle Junian," she laughed at the look Julian threw at her.

Lucas moved from the bed and took the gifts from Brooke. She perched on the bed next to Peyton.

"How you doing momma?" Brooke asked, smiling softly.

"I'm good," Peyton laughed and Brooke joined her, placing her hand over hers and squeezing it gently.

"Hey baby girl!" Peyton called to Sawyer who immediately reached down towards her mother. Lucas caught her and took her from Julian.

"You got to be careful Sawyer-Bear. Come here." Lucas settled her on the bed between Brooke and Peyton. Peyton reached out and stroked her hair. "You want to meet your brother?"

"Kee!" Sawyer shouted.

"Kee?" Peyton looked up, amused.

"I've been trying to teach her to say Keith all morning," Julian told her. "But the furthest we've got is Kee," he laughed.

"Kee's good. I like it, baby!" Peyton told her daughter.

Lucas had picked Keith up from his cot and passed him down to Peyton. Sawyer moved to her knees, curious, and peered over her mother's arms.

"Sawyer, this is your little brother. Keith Nathan Scott," Peyton told her. Sawyer reached out to him gently and looked up at her mother in amazement. Sawyer moved and laid her head against her mother, looking at her new brother. "Kee," she said softly.

Peyton looked over at Lucas with tears in her eyes. "I think she likes him," she laughed.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Peyton stood facing the mantelpiece in her and Lucas' new home and her eyes glossed over as they wandered over the photographs of Keith, Anna and Ellie. Lucas had just put Keith back down to sleep and he stopped in the doorway and looked at his wife. He walked over to her slowly and kissed her shoulder.

"What's up, Blondie?" he asked her quietly.

"It's nothing," she replied, blinking her tears back.

"Peyt?" he questioned her and he turned her to face him,

"It just hurts me sometimes to know that there are too many people who should be here to see our family," she said sadly, as a tear found its way down her cheek. Lucas brushed it away instinctively. "I wish that Sawyer and Keith could meet the people who would give them so much love."

Lucas pulled Peyton into him and she buried her face in his chest.

"I know, Peyt. I do. But they will be loving them wherever they are, I can promise you that. And they've got three amazing people looking out for them when we can't. Believe that," he assured her.

"I know," she whispered.

"How about we take them to meet their grandparents before we go and see Lydia?"

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I'd like that," she nodded.

* * *

After taking the children to Keith and Anna's grave, Lucas took them back to the car and left Peyton alone for a few minutes. He watched her from afar and she knelt down and reached out to run her fingers along the letters on the stone. She stood up slowly and turned to walk back towards him. She slipped into the passenger seat and leaned over and kissed him lovingly.

"Thank you."

Lucas merely smiled and nodded as he put the car into drive to Nathan and Haley's.

Jamie opened the door to Lucas and Peyton.

"Can I hold K-Nate, Aunt Peyton?"

"Can you hold who now?" she laughed.

"K-Nate. It's his nickname. Uncle Lucas and Skills call me J-Luke so Keith is K-Nate."

Lucas chuckled and shook his head.

"Sounds perfectly reasonable to me. Let's get inside and you can give him a cuddle," she said softly. Jamie nodded his head and ran back into the house.

As the entered the living room, Lydia James stood and smiled when she saw Lucas enter holding Sawyer's hand.

"Lucas Scott. What a man you've become!" she laughed. She stepped forward and embraced him.

"It's so good to see you Lydia," Lucas replied.

"And look at your beautiful children," she sighed and she bent down to meet Sawyer. "Hi, Sawyer!" Sawyer gave her a small wave before running off to Jamie.

"Hi, Peyton," Lydia said as she turned to face her. "And you must be holding my daughter's godson," she smiled.

Peyton held Keith out for Lydia to take in her arms. "Yes, this is Keith Nathan Scott," Peyton replied.

"Wow, isn't he gorgeous?" Lydia looked up to Lucas. "Keith must be so proud of you and all that he looks down upon, Lucas. From what Haley tells me, you have become every ounce the man he taught you to be."

"Thank you, Lydia," Lucas answered.

Lydia moved to sit down on the sofa and Jamie joined him, peering down at Keith and making faces at him.

* * *

Peyton saw Brooke walk towards the kitchen and took the opportunity to speak to her alone.

She sidled up to her in the kitchen and bumped Brooke's hip with her own.

"How's it going B. Davis? You look happy," she asked.

"That would be because I am!" Brooke laughed.

"Everything okay with you and Julian then?"

"Oh yeah, everything's great!"

"I'm glad."

"Thank you, by the way. I know you spoke to him," Brooke rubbed Peyton's arm.

"It was nothing. He knew what he needed to say, he just needed a push to say it. You're going to get everything you want, B. Davis," Peyton said quietly.

Brooke looked up at her and smiled softly. "For the first time in a while, I believe you when you say that."

* * *

After lunch everyone had congregated outside. Peyton took Keith inside to feed him and Jamie had followed asking if he could help. Peyton had placed Keith in Jamie's arms and directed him how and where to hold the bottle. Lucas peered in the patio door and watched the scene before him. Lydia appeared at his side.

"You have a wonderful wife, Lucas," she told him. "But even I can't believe that you actually got Peyton Sawyer to marry you!" she teased.

"Most days, neither can I," Lucas muttered.

"Don't sell yourself short, Lucas. That woman is beyond in love with you. I see it when she looks at you, and when she looks at your children."

Lucas nodded. "It really is good to see you again Lydia."

"Well, I thought it was about time I came too see what my Haley-Bob was up to, especially now Quinn is here. And when Haley told me you'd come home, I knew I had to come see the man that little Lucas Scott became."

Lucas was slightly puzzled by Lydia's tone. He felt as if there was something final in her words; something more to her visit than she was letting on but he shrugged it off as simply being down to how long Lydia had been absent.

* * *

"Who do you think K-Nate looks more like?" Jamie asked Nathan. "Uncle Lucas or Aunt Peyton?"

Nathan looked down at the baby in his arms and studied him intently.

"Well, I think little Keith here definitely has Aunt Peyton's eyes and thankfully it looks like he inherited her nose."

"Hey!" Lucas shouted in mock annoyance causing everyone to laugh.

"But he definitely has your mouth Luke, and the same chin," Nathan finished as he continued to look adoringly at his godson.

"But the most important thing is I reckon he's inherited my jump shot."

"Nah little brother, he'll be king of the fade away," Lucas smiled.

"Fade away's weak man," Nathan laughed.

Haley moved to stand behind Nathan and bent down over him to play with Keith. "He does look like Peyton, don't get me wrong. But you can definitely tell he's a Scott."

Brooke sighed. "Luckily, with Peyton as a mother, he won't grow up and be like his father and uncle were in high school."

Haley and Peyton laughed. "I know; that's the only hope I have for Jamie too."

"Well, as well as having Peyton as a mother, we'll also have to hope he meets someone like Peyton and Haley, that make it worthwhile becoming better people," Lucas mused as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Dude! You can be so lame!" Nathan teased. Haley slapped him round the back of the head. "Hey, I'm kidding. I agree with him!" he tried to backtrack.

"You're such a smooth talker, Lucas Scott," Peyton smirked.

"Got you to marry me, didn't I?" he replied, winking.

Brooke looked over at them with a pretend look of disgust. "Sometimes I think I preferred you two when you were screaming and throwing books at each other," she said laughing.

"Brooke, you're so funny!" Peyton glared at her with a mock happy voice.

"I never threw a book at Peyton, for the record. She only threw them at me." Lucas protested putting his hands in the air.

"Yeah well, at the time you totally deserved it!" Peyton laughed as she stood from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen.

Quinn followed her. "How do you two do that?" she asked, startling Peyton slightly who hadn't noticed her follow.

"Do what?"

"Joke about the bad times you guys had? I mean, it's amazing but isn't it hard?"

Peyton sighed leaning against the fridge she had just closed and played with the bottle of water in her hands.

"It was, at first. When we first got back together, there was a lot to work through. At times I found myself incredibly insecure and spent like a week waiting for Lindsey to turn up and for Lucas to realise he'd made a huge mistake. And now, it all seems so stupid. We wasted so much time in denial and anger and when I think about where we are now I have to laugh at the fact both of us were the only thing stopping us from having it sooner. Well, Lucas more than me," she laughed. "Why, everything okay?"

"Yeah. Clay and I are really good. He's so amazing Peyton and he makes me feel alive and excited. But we both have a pretty intense history and sometimes I feel like it will be difficult to move past it."

"You will. I truly believe that. It's a little different for you guys, especially for Clay but I think he's getting there and from what I've heard, you're doing a pretty awesome job of getting him there."

Quinn couldn't prevent the huge smile that formed. "You think?"

"Actually, I know," Peyton drawled. "You've been nothing but understanding Quinn and that is all he needs. Can I ask you something?" Quinn looked up and nodded. "Are you in love with him?"

Quinn smiled slightly as she looked to the floor. "Yeah," she sighed. "Do you think he knows?"

"Well have you told him?" Peyton asked, laughing slightly.

"No, but do you think he knows?"

"I think he does. But you know, it never hurts to make sure of it," Peyton told her as she moved back towards the living room. She squeezed Quinn's shoulder as she passed her. "Don't be scared. He's in love with you too," she said quietly. She laughed to herself as she stepped out of the kitchen and heard the remnants of what can only be defined as a squeal of excitement.

* * *

"What do you say Peyt?" Lucas looked over the back of the sofa as she walked back into the living room, laughing to herself. Clay noticed Quinn follow her back out a few minutes later and raised his eyebrows at Peyton, silently questioning her. Peyton smirked and shrugged her shoulders, winking at him.

"What do I say to what?"

"We're going to take K-Nate to the River Court Aunt Peyton!" Jamie informed.

"Oh, we are, are we?" she laughed. "It is beautiful out today, lets do it," she said as she ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Who's coming?" Lucas asked the room.

* * *

Lydia had said she was too tired but that everyone else should go. Taylor had turned up late so she, Quinn and Haley decided to stay with their mother and spend some time together while everyone else went out. Brooke and Julian had decided to make the most of their time together while they had the chance so they also declined the River Court but Clay and Nathan went with Lucas, Peyton and the kids.

Lucas, Nathan and Clay were shooting around aimlessly while talking sports and Jamie was playing with Sawyer off to the side but under Peyton's eye. Baby Keith was in his carry cot, close to Lucas, watching every move his father made. Peyton was sketching and it felt good. She hardly found the time for any art now except for when the label required it like for Haley's album art or when she doodled while on the phone. It was reminiscent of her comic book style drawings. There were three blocks and each one depicted a one on one between the Scott brothers. The first was that infamous night when Lucas won his place on the team as well as his place in Peyton's life. The second was the night they stopped being seniors and they had all congregated at the River Court for one last night. And the final square depicted what she saw now. Two brothers who became closer by the year. A young boy and girl's shadows represented their new role as fathers as well as brothers.

She looked up and glared as Clay stood in her light and cast a shadow over her drawing. He laughed to himself as he sat down next to her, drawing his knees in and resting his arms on them.

"Nice sketch," he chuckled.

"Thanks," she blushed slightly. She pushed the pad into her bag and turned to Clay, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Better," he replied, nodding his head slightly. "I just needed to stop being afraid."

Peyton looked at him and smiled as she nodded her head knowingly.

"You were always going to get there eventually Clay. Just like Lucas and I did. All I wanted to protect you from was experiencing the feeling that you might not find your way to each other and from the daunting thoughts of what you do next," Peyton spoke softly, and genuinely, as she watched Lucas and their daughter.

"Did you ever feel like that?" Clay asked.

Peyton looked at him quickly. "Yeah, when Lucas said 'I do' to another woman. For a while I couldn't see a way back from that," she said, half seriously, half joking.

"I'm sorry," Clay said, realising he didn't want to upset Peyton. "I don't mean to pry-"

"It's fine, honestly. It's not the easiest thing to talk about, even now. But then I catch him looking at me in the way that he always has and I know that it never went away."

"Hey, Blondie!" Lucas shouted from the court.

"What?" she shouted back as Clay helped her to her feet and they began to walk over to the court.

"We need a cheer leader!" he laughed.

"Yeah, Sawyer!" Nathan joined him.

"Not a chance!" she laughed as stood at the side line.

Lucas mocked a pout and she walked towards him. "I'm not cheering," she told him again as she leaned into kiss him. "Not here anyway," she whispered, smirking. She turned and picked up Keith.

"Oh, come on!" Lucas groaned.

* * *

Lucas stood in the doorway of baby Keith's nursery and watched as Peyton got ready to put him down for the night. Peyton hummed to her new son quietly as she changed him and it warmed Lucas' heart. Peyton carried on unaware of Lucas' presence behind her. She laid Keith down in his crib and leaned down to touch him over the side of the crib.

"Night, my beautiful baby boy," she whispered. She turned and jumped slightly at Lucas' figure. She smiled and he enveloped her into his arms as she got closer to him.

"You sound like my mom," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"She's always called me her baby boy," he smiled as Peyton reached to turn the light out in the nursery.

"I know," she chuckled. "It's cute."

They walked downstairs hand in hand and Peyton headed straight for her record collection. She thumbed through a row of albums as she thought about what she wanted to listen to. Lucas' stomach flipped as the opening notes of 'Heartbeats' drifted through to him as he walked over to the coffee table with two mugs of hot chocolate. He sat down on the sofa and watched as Peyton tended to her records. She turned back to him and blushed at the way Lucas was admiring her.

"What?" she asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said earlier. About you changing me."

Peyton titled her head slightly in confusion as she joined her husband on the sofa. Her figure slotted in perfectly alongside Lucas'.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a hand resting on his thigh.

"Lydia told me today that I was every part the man that Keith taught me to be," he continued and Peyton nodded in agreement. "But I know that I haven't always been."

"Luke," Peyton breathed.

"No, it's true, Peyt. I'm the best version of myself when I'm with you and I'm sorry for all the times that I haven't been," he said as he cupped one side of her face with his hand.

Peyton closed her eyes as she fought back tears. She opened them and smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter now. None of it does. All of it brought us here and that makes it all worth it," she said quietly as she leaned in to kiss him. Lucas returned the kiss deeply but they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

Lucas looked at the clock, puzzled by the late hour and wondering who would be arriving announced. He walked to the front door and Peyton followed, standing back slightly leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

Lucas opened the door to Haley. Tears stained her face and she looked completely lost and forlorn.

"Hales?" Lucas called to her as he reached forward and pulled her towards him.

Haley looked up at him as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"My mom," she started, her voice barely above a whisper. "She's dying, Luke. She has cancer," she forced herself to say. Lucas sighed and pulled Haley into an embrace as she crumbled against his chest, finally allowing herself to be consumed by her sadness now that she was away from her family. Lucas held her as she cried and Peyton leant on the door frame for support, as tears fell from her own eyes. She cried for all the pain she knew that Haley would be facing and for the reminder of her own.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys are still so amazing for your reviews. The next couple of chapters are going to be more on the emotional/sad side but this is one of the storylines of season seven where there could have been some amazing scenes between the core five so I hope that comes through in the next few chapters. As always, I'd love to hear your feedback :)


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas sighed as he looked into his bedroom. Lucas and Peyton were both tired. He had stayed up late with Haley trying his best to console her and although Peyton had gone up to bed, she had laid awake until Lucas came up to join her. They didn't say very much to each other. Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist and pulled her flush to his body. His initial thought had been to comfort Haley but he was also immediately concerned with the affect the news would have on Peyton. He knew that his wife was not, and never had been, a person who would ever put her feelings before anyone else's, especially in a circumstance like this. But that didn't mean he couldn't see that she was hurting; that it brought back painful memories and regrets. Peyton turned after a moment of laying safely in Lucas arms and feeling his comfort, to face him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and one hand rested on his chest. It was Lucas' turn to seek comfort. He was struggling to see Haley, who had always been so strong, in so much pain and he was concerned for the rest that was going to come and he was also experiencing his own sadness. Lydia had been a presence in Lucas' life from an early age and he was going to miss her terribly.

He studied her curled up form that was settled on his side of the bed. He often found her like this when she was napping or went to bed before him. If he wasn't there, she would sleep nearly completely on his side to feel close to him. She wasn't sleeping though. She was laying on her side, her legs drawn in towards her and she was staring at a photograph that she held in her hands. Lucas didn't need to see it to know what photograph it was. Peyton didn't notice Lucas until she felt the bed dip and his hand resting on her hip. She dropped the photograph face down on the bed quickly.

"You're not being selfish or insensitive," he said quietly.

She turned to face him, quickly and stared at him.

"How did you-"

Lucas cut her off with a kiss. "Because I know you, Peyton Elizabeth Scott."

She smiled sadly.

"Peyton, even Haley must realise this is hard for you. But, you know as well as I do that you wouldn't even dream of putting yourself before her. And that despite how many regrets and painful memories this brings up for you, you will be there for Haley every single step of the way. So, when you do need to take a minute and deal with your own pain, let yourself have it," he told her, looking intently into her eyes. "And come find me when you do and let me heal you," he added on the end, making small playful punches to her stomach. Peyton nodded her head as tears stung her eyes.

"You're so good to me," she whispered as she kissed him again.

"Yeah," he murmured against her lips. "You're pretty good to me too," he smirked.

* * *

Haley sat opposite Peyton in the label office. Her mother had requested to spend some time alone with Jamie so Haley decided to see what she could for Peyton to keep her occupied. Peyton was looking through a collection of new photos of Mia, trying to decide whether any were suitable for the album they were about to start recording. Haley was aimlessly flicking through the details of a possible new artist. She looked up at Peyton and sighed. She threw the document on the table but Peyton still didn't look up.

"Okay, why aren't you asking?" Haley snapped.

"Asking what?" Peyton looked up.

"Why aren't you asking me how I'm feeling, or whether I'm holding up okay?"

"Because I know how damn annoying it is," she replied before looking back down at her laptop.

"So you're not desperate to know how I feel right now?" Haley asked, still sounding slightly annoyed but also intrigued by the way Peyton had chosen to deal with her.

Peyton closed the laptop and sighed. "Only if you're desperate to tell me. Hales, you know I'm here for you. And you know that I know exactly what you're going through right now so if you want to talk then you'll talk. But I won't force you. People tried to force me and I know that it doesn't work."

Haley looked at her. Since finding out the news about her mother, Peyton had actually figured in Haley's thoughts a lot. She had felt guilty for not realising how difficult it had been for Peyton to lose her mothers, both of them, at such young ages. And she was also selfishly relieved that there was someone who did know how she was feeling.

"I'm angry," Haley informed her.

Peyton looked up sadly. She knew that this would be one of Haley's first emotions. Lucas had told her that, like Ellie, Lydia had accepted her illness and as there was nothing that could really be done she had stopped looking for treatments and cures.

"Angry at what?" Peyton asked. She wouldn't force Haley to speak but she knew better than anyone that in order for Haley move past the way she felt she needed to understand why she felt it.

Haley looked at her and tears of guilt filled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Peyton stood from her desk and walked round to sit next to Haley.

"It's okay to be angry at your mom, Hales. I was angry with Ellie too."

"I know, and a part of me is angry with her but I also just don't want to lose her, Peyton," she said quietly as she struggled to hold back her tears.

Peyton put her arm around Haley's shoulders and pulled her to her.

"I know, Hales. And I won't lie to you, it is going to be hard but I am here for you and you will be okay."

"Hi", a small voice said from the door.

Peyton looked up and smiled. "Hi, Quinn. Come in."

Quinn walked over and sat down with them, placing her hand in Haley's.

"Taylor's gone, Haley-Bob. She said she isn't going to stay around and watch mom give up," she told her sister sadly.

"I wish she'd stay. I know it's hard but mom needs all of us, Quinn."

"I think she'll come around," Peyton assured them. "I was angry and pushed Ellie away but I realised and I think Taylor will too." Peyton looked over at both of them and placed her hand on Haley's leg and Quinn's hand. "I know you're both shocked and angry but there's something I want to say." She took a deep breath before she began. "I wasn't given the chance that you have been given. I was never able to tell either of my moms that I loved them. Ellie never knew how proud I was that I was her daughter and a part of her," she continued her voice beginning to break. Haley and Quinn both let their tears fall freely. "Your mom has made sure that you do not live with the same regrets that I live with every single day. And, I can promise you, that is something you should thank her for," Peyton squeezed both their hands again.

* * *

Brooke had taken the afternoon off and closed the store. Julian had finished on the movie earlier than he had expected and he came home and found Brooke on the veranda. She was sipping from a glass of wine and looking at a photograph, sadly. Julian peered over her shoulder. He had never seen the photograph before and he did not recognise the older woman but he could tell from the mass of unruly blonde curls that the young girl was Peyton.

He sat down in the chair next to her. "Everything okay, babe?"

Brooke took another mouthful of wine. She continued to stare in front of her but she spoke.

"I have two really vivid memories, or images of Peyton that are burned into my mind. One of them was seeing her tied to a chair in her basement, bloody and bruised and terrified on the night of our senior prom. And the other is finding her in her room at nine years old, crying hysterically. I remember her looking up at me and saying 'why, Brooke? Why did she leave me?' and I just stood there. I couldn't speak because I didn't know what to say. So I just sat down next to her and I held her and I cried with her."

Julian was slightly concerned with the tone with which Brooke spoke. She sounded so disillusioned and bitter. He waited for her to continue of her own accord.

"And now Haley and Quinn are going to go through the same thing. And I feel awful because as upset as I am for them, I'm also really worried about what this will do to Peyton," she said sadly, finally turning to look at Julian and his heart broke when he saw the tears that stained her cheeks.

He smiled at her sadly as he placed his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"It's not awful. You, Brooke Davis, are a good friend. Peyton's _best_ friend and it's not wrong for you to be worried about how she'll deal with this. But you know Peyton, and so do I, and even if she is hurting she'll never show it. She will be there for Haley and Quinn, just like you were there for her. Why don't you and go see her? Check she's okay?" he suggested.

"I think I will," she nodded. "Thank you, Julian. I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Brooke," he replied, kissing her goodbye.

* * *

Peyton sat on the sofa with Keith in her arms when Brooke peeked her head in the patio door.

"Hi, P. Sawyer," she rasped as she walked in and closed the door behind her quietly.

"Hey," Peyton smiled.

"Broody and Sawyer around?" she asked as she sat down next to Peyton.

"No. Luke took Sawyer to the River Court to play with Jamie and Nate."

Brooke peered down at Keith. "I swear he looks more and more like Luke everyday," she laughed softly.

"I know. It looks like he's inherited his squint already, and it's so cute," she said as she made faces at her son. She looked up at Brooke and noticed the concern in her face. "Everything okay B. Davis?"

Brooke looked up at her and nodded her head. Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Oh, please. As if you can lie to me Brooke Davis. Hang on, I'm just gonna put the kid down in his crib." Brooke nodded at Peyton who then left the room and walked up the stairs.

Brooke looked around the room and something on the coffee table caught her eye. She leant forward and picked up two photographs. She sucked in a breath as she found herself looking at the same photograph that Julian had found Brooke with earlier. She placed it beneath the second one and her sadness only increased when her eyes fell upon the photograph of Ellie's last day with Peyton when she was born.

She jumped slightly when Peyton's hand reached for the photographs as she hadn't noticed her return. "What is it, B. Davis?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," she said quietly, unsure of how Peyton was going to react.

"It's…" she began, unsure of whether to continue. Brooke reached out and rubbed her arm. "It's not just about bringing back memories. What I'm about to say is awful and I know it is but..." she paused, looking up at Brooke.

"It's me P. Sawyer. You know you can tell me," she urged her.

"I envy them, Brooke," she sighed.

"What do you mean, P?"

"They've both got a chance to tell Lydia how much they love her and say all the things that I couldn't. Or wouldn't until it was too late," she continued as she began to cry. "And Haley has been able to share her family with her mom. Lydia loves Nathan and Jamie. And I would have given anything for Lucas to meet Anna. She would have loved him, Brooke, she really would but she'll never know him." Brooke winced as Peyton finally let go of everything she had been keeping inside. Brooke had succumbed to her own tears and bit the inside of her lip as she watched her best friend break down. "And neither her nor Ellie will see my children. Ellie will never be able to see how Sawyer looks _just like_ her when she laughs. And I'll never hear Anna tell me that I'm a great mom and I am such a horrible person for thinking all of this," she cried, dropping her head into her hands.

Brooke moved towards her and wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair.

"No you're not Peyton. You are not a horrible person. You are hurting and dealing and there's nothing wrong with how angry you're feeling."

"It feels like there is. And you know what's worse? I see all this anger bubbling away below the surface with Haley. And the last thing I wish for her is to feel like this, Brooke."

"That, what you just said is why you are not a horrible person. Peyton, you lost two mothers by the age of eighteen. How could anyone blame you for the way you feel P. Sawyer? To be honest, I've been really worried about you as well as Haley. And I bet Luke has too, right?" she looked at Peyton who nodded her head slowly. "Just promise me, P, that when and if you need to let it all out that you come find me. Don't keep it all inside because you feel bad, okay?"

Peyton looked up at her. "Do you and Luke compare notes on how to deal with me or something? You've both said near enough the same thing to me today," she smiled sadly, managing a small chuckle.

Brooke smiled at her. "No, we just both love you more than you could ever know and when you hurt, we hurt."

"Thank you, Brooke," Peyton whispered.

* * *

Brooke called Julian to say she was going to stay there to watch Keith until Lucas came home with Sawyer as Peyton had fallen asleep on the couch. Lucas was a bit surprised to come in and find Brooke feeding his son. Sawyer ran to her shouting 'Boo' rather loudly. Brooke put her finger to her lips and Sawyer closed her mouth quickly. "Hey sweet girl," Brooke said quietly. "Your mommy's asleep so we have to be quiet."

"'kay!" Sawyer whispered back.

Lucas walked up behind her and dropped his bag down on the floor. He grabbed a juice from the kitchen and handed it to Sawyer. "Here y'are, kiddo."

"Where's Peyt?" he asked Brooke.

"Asleep on the couch."

"Is she okay?" he asked concerned as he peered over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I think so. It's hit her pretty hard," Brooke said sadly as she looked at Lucas who rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I know. And she's so determined to help Haley and just bury how she feels. Did she talk to you?" he asked hopefully.

"She did, actually. Which was good. I mean, she cried and stuff but it's better when she opens up right?"

Lucas nodded. "It is. The thing I'm most scared about is that she'll put up those walls and won't let us in."

"I think she will this time, Luke. How's Haley doing?"

Lucas sighed as he sat on the stool next to Brooke and pulled Sawyer into his lap.

"Not good. She's scared but she's trying to stay strong for everyone. Typical Haley."

Brooke nodded as she took the bottle from Keith and placed it back on the table. She brought him up to her shoulder and began to rub his back.

"And Nate and Jamie?"

"Jamie doesn't know. They're trying to find the right time and the right words to tell him. Nathan's pretty lost but he wants to be there for Hales."

"It's just one thing after another isn't it?" Brooke sighed dejectedly and Lucas nodded in defeated agreement. "Anyway, I should get going. I didn't want to wake Peyt so I just told Julian I'd stay until you came back. Look after my girls, Broody," she told him. Lucas set Sawyer on her feet and took Keith from Brooke.

"Thank you, Brooke."

* * *

Clay and Quinn were sat on the balcony of his beach house. Quinn was sat with her knees drawn in to her and a blanket around her shoulders. Clay watched as she looked out to the sea, her hair blowing slightly in the warm evening breeze. He wanted to find some way of taking her pain away; he would do anything for her, if he could.

She locked eyes with him as she reached for her drink.

"I talked to Peyton today," she informed him.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "It really helped. I can't imagine how it must have felt for her to lose her mothers the way she did. But she said something that helped me move towards accepting this."

"I think Peyton would be happy to know that her experiences could help you," Clay mused.

"She said that my mom has given all of us a chance that she never had. And she's right. I don't even need to say how awful it is to know she's dying but Peyton said she's given us the opportunity to tell and show her how much we love her. Mom wouldn't want us to spend the final days that we have with her being angry and bitter and I'm not going to."

Clay nodded as he looked at her in admiration. Like Peyton, Clay knew how difficult it was to lose a loved one without being able to say what was in your heart. He admired Quinn for being able to recognise that before it was too late and he was relieved to see that she was much stronger than he was.

* * *

Nathan walked over to his wife who was laying in bed.

He knelt down in front of her and stroked the side of her face. "What can I do for you, Hales?" he asked her, desperate to do anything he could to help her.

"Will you just lay with me?" she replied, quietly.

Nathan slipped off his shoes and moved round to the other side of the bed. He lay down next to Haley and wrapped his arms around her. She brought her hands up to hold on to his arms.

"Always and forever," he whispered. Haley smiled meekly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Lucas was sat up in bed reading when Peyton came in from the bathroom. She stood at the door and he looked up at her.

"How you feeling about doing some healing?"

Lucas put down his book on the bedside cabinet and opened his arms. Peyton moved from the door and slipped off her dressing gown. Lucas pulled the duvet back and she crawled in next to him. She nestled into the crook of his neck and rested one leg over him. He ran his hand up and down her arm. She looked up at him and he simply nodded. She settled her head back down and closed her eyes, her hand resting over his heart.

"Everything's going to be okay, right?" she mumbled.

Lucas smiled softly. "Yeah, yeah it is."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that I took a little longer than usual to update. I graduated last week so been a bit busy and this chapter took me a little while to pin down. I hope that no one thinks I'm pushing Haley's feelings aside, but as I've said before, everything (well nearly everything) that happened in season seven stands so I'm just filling in what could have been had L/P been there. Coming up in the next chapters: More Peyton/Haley, Lucas/Haley, Peyton/Lydia, L/P as always and others. Let me know what you'd like to see or would expect to see had L/P been there and I'll work it in if I can.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas and Peyton were making cookies with Sawyer the next morning.

"Okay, Sawyer-Bear," he said as he held out his hand. "A dash of salt please," he said winking at Peyton who glared at him. Sawyer picked up the salt and poured out a handful. He looked up at Peyton who was laughing. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. He took a pinch and dropped it into the mixing bowl before tipping the rest into the sink. "Sawyer women!" he muttered, smirking.

Peyton laughed and started mixing, holding her hand around Sawyer's on the spoon. There was a knock at the patio door. "I'll get it," Lucas said, wiping his hand on a tea towel.

He opened the door to Quinn. "Hey Quinn, come in," he said, stepping aside. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay. Really," she replied. "Is Peyton here?"

"Sure, we're baking," he laughed. "Come through."

Peyton turned when Lucas came in with Quinn. "Hey!" she smiled. "Luke, take over. And seriously don't let go," she advised him pointing to a splodge of cookie dough that was slowly slinking down the cupboard door.

"What's up?" she turned to Quinn.

"Well, firstly, I wanted to say thank you for what you said yesterday. I know this is hard for you but you really helped me," she said quietly.

Peyton touched Quinn's am gently. "I'm glad I could help. Any time you need me, just call. Please?"

"I will, thanks. And secondly, I just got back from viewing a space that my mom has bought me."

"Go on," Peyton said, smiling softly.

"She wants me to open my own gallery. She said it's time I make something of my dreams and she wants to know I'm on my way before she…y'know?" Peyton nodded. "So I'm going to open my own gallery and I was hoping you'd help me?"

"That's awesome, Quinn!" Peyton told her.

"It is," Lucas seconded.

"I'll help anyway I can. What can I do?"

"Well, I'm not very business minded and you set up a whole record label from scratch and I was kinda thinking you could help me get set up?"

"Of course. I'd love to!"

"And, you know, if you wanted, I'd love for you to exhibit some of your work?" Quinn suggested hesitantly.

"I don't know about that, Quinn. I don't think my sketches are anything to interest anyone," she said, blushing.

"They are, Peyton. But it's up to you. Anyway, I should go and tell my mom that I'm going to do it. Thank you, Peyton. I can't wait to work with you again," she smiled. "Bye Luke. Bye Sawyer!" she gave a small wave before leaving.

Lucas turned to Peyton as he shut the door.

"Well that's pretty cool, huh?" he smirked.

"It is. It'll be cool to be a part of Quinn's dream," she shrugged.

Lucas went to speak but Keith's cries came over the monitor. Peyton made as if to go but Lucas stepped across her. "I'll go. You finish the stirring," he said quietly, giving her a quick kiss. "And stay away from the salt, knucklehead," he shouted as he went into the hall. Peyton laughed as she picked Sawyer back up and placed her on the work surface.

"Your daddy's the knucklehead," she said to Sawyer who looked in the direction where her father had exited and nodded her head causing Peyton to erupt into laughter.

* * *

Lucas walked into the nursery and moved to his son's crib quickly. He bent down and swiftly took baby Keith in his arms.

"Hey buddy. Why you crying? Daddy's here," he spoke to his softly.

Keith brought his fists to face and wriggled and stretched uncomfortably. He opened his eyes and looked straight into his father's. His grimace softened and he shifted slightly in Lucas' arms.

"There you go," Lucas said softly, smiling down on Keith. He studied his son's face as he fell back into an easy slumber. "You are so perfect," he muttered. "I will thank your mommy everyday for giving me to you." He kissed his head gently before carefully placing him back in his crib.

Lucas came back downstairs as Peyton was helping Sawyer lay the cookie mix out into the oven trays.

"Okay, baby girl, not that big! You greedy little monkey!" Peyton laughed as took the spoon from Sawyer and placed half the mix from Sawyer's attempt back in the bowl. "Someone has certainly inherited their daddy's love for cookies!"

"She could have inherited worse things," Lucas laughed as he joined them. Sawyer reached up and wiped at her eyes, yawning.

"You want a nap Sawyer-Bear?" Peyton leaned down to her.

Sawyer looked at the cookies sleepily and shook her head mumbling "cookie" pointing at the bowl.

"It's okay, sweet girl," Peyton said gently, as she stroked Sawyer's head. "When you wake up, they'll be ready to eat."

Sawyer looked between her mother, father and the mixing bowl for a moment before lifting her arms up towards Peyton to be taken up to her bed. Peyton bent down and Sawyer put her little arms around her neck. Peyton took hold of the rest of her body, smiling at Lucas as she left the room.

* * *

Peyton walked back into the kitchen and found Lucas washing up.

"They smell good," she said, smiling. She ran a hand up her neck and made a moan of annoyance as she did so causing Lucas to turn round and look at her. He laughed and he put the mixing bowl down and walked over to her. He dropped his head slightly and put his mouth to her neck. She laughed as he removed the cookie mix that had found its way there. He stood up straight and looked her.

"Still the best damn cookie I ever tasted," he smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah?" she replied with a coy smile and she kissed him. Lucas nodded his head as Peyton placed her arms around his neck. He lifted her slightly and perched her body on the work surface as they continued kissing.

"God, I love nap time," he mumbled against her lips and she pressed herself closer to him. They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Lucas cursed as he pulled himself away from Peyton to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered. "When? I'm so sorry, Nate." He looked at Peyton sadly and her face fell forward. "Sure, we'll be there as soon as we can." He replaced the phone slowly and took a deep breath before turning to Peyton.

"Lydia collapsed. She's in the hospital and it doesn't look good. We should go."

"What about the kids?" Peyton asked as she lowered herself from the kitchen side.

"Call Brooke."

Peyton nodded and followed Lucas out of the kitchen.

* * *

Haley sat in the chair next to her mother, her head resting on her hands. She looked at the woman who had given her everything. She felt too young to be at her mother's deathbed. There were so many things she wished they had done together but then Peyton's words filled her mind and she tried to focus on all the things they had done, and the things she had shared with her mother; like Nathan and Jamie.

She turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled sadly at her sister.

"Lucas and Peyton are here," Quinn informed her. "Go see them, I'll stay with mom."

Haley nodded before turning back to her mother for a moment. She stood from her seat and touched Quinn's arm as she left. She stepped out of the room and headed straight to Lucas who pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hales," he told her quietly.

"Thank you, for being here," she replied as her eyes began to well with tears. She looked over to Peyton and smiled at her. She was touched that Peyton had joined Lucas especially given her issues with hospitals, on top of the nature of her mother's illness.

"Have you spoken to the doctors?" he asked as he guided her to a seat next to Peyton.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad, there's nothing they can do apart from make her comfortable. She's still sleeping at the moment but they expect her to wake up soon."

"Where's Nate?" Lucas asked, surprised not to see his brother.

"He'll be soon. He went to pick Jamie up from Chuck's."

Quinn opened the door quickly. "Haley, she's awake." Haley turned to Lucas quickly who nodded his head. She smiled at him and returned to her mother.

Lucas sat down next to Peyton. Her fell back slowly to the wall and she took a deep breath.

"You okay, Peyt?" he asked, resting his hand on her leg.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It just sucks."

Lucas nodded and sat back with her, draping his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Peyton was telling Lydia about her and Lucas and the kids. She had asked to know about the things she had missed out on and so she would have some good stories to share with her mothers. The comment had taken Peyton by surprise but she actually took strength from Lydia. She was under no illusions and she had no regrets. Haley sighed and Peyton looked over, smiling gently.

"I'm going to try Taylor again," she sighed.

"Haley-Bob, be nice," her mother chuckled. "If she can't come, then she won't."

"But she can, mom!" Haley replied, exasperated. "She just doesn't want to."

Lydia just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I'll be back soon," she said to her mother as she left.

"Quinnie, go get yourself and Peyton some coffee," her mother suggested. Quinn looked over at her, and acknowledged the pointed look in her eyes. She nodded. "You want one Peyt?"

"Please," she smiled.

Peyton watched Quinn leave and jumped slightly when she felt Lydia's hand on her own. She turned back to her.

"I wanted to ask you something," she started.

"Sure," Peyton replied.

"Firstly, thank you for agreeing to help Quinn," Lydia smiled at her.

"You don't need to thank me," Peyton blushed.

"No, dear, I do. You have given my daughters an awful lot of strength in the last week. You helped Haley realise her dream and now you're going to help Quinn and I owe you everything for that," she said, patting Peyton's hand gently. "I'll rest happily knowing that they have you and Nathan and Lucas. And Clay," she smiled. "She's happy isn't she?"

"Quinn?" Peyton asked. Lydia nodded, closing her eyes and she grew more tired. "She is," Peyton assured her.

"He's going to love her like Nathan and Lucas isn't he?" Lydia chuckled, managing a wink that made Peyton laugh as she nodded.

"If he doesn't already," she added.

"Peyton?" Lydia's tone changed slightly as she approached her more serious question. Peyton looked at her and smiled again encouraging her to continue. "Did I make the right choice?"

Peyton's felt her eyes sting as she looked at Lydia. She could tell that she was feeling haunted by something and genuinely concerned that she hadn't done right by her children. She spoke again in order to clarify her question.

"I know that your birth mother died of cancer and that she knew her time was coming to an end but didn't tell you. And you found her?" she said quietly, choosing her words carefully.

Peyton looked down at the floor and then back to Lydia as a tear escaped. She nodded.

"Was I right to tell them?" she asked, as she brushed Peyton's tear away.

"You," Peyton squeaked. She paused and cleared her throat before continuing. "Yes, you were," she said more confidently, squeezing Lydia's hand for comfort. "You've given them a chance and an opportunity not to live with regret. I wish Ellie had done that for me. Not that I blame her," she added. "There were just a few things I wish I'd made sure she knew," she nodded to herself.

"Do you live with a lot of regrets Peyton?" Lydia asked.

"Not as many as I used to. For a few years I lived with the fact I was the reason I no longer had Lucas," she smiled. "But I still regret the way I treated Ellie when she first found me. And I regret taking so long to let her in."

"I don't think you should regret those things, Peyton. I truly believe that even though you didn't say those things to her, that she felt them and both your mothers are looking down on you and they know how much you love them. And when I'll see them, I'll tell them how much you love them," she chuckled.

"Thanks," Peyton whispered, smiling as tears fell.

"I don't want Taylor to have the same regrets as you," she said sadly.

"Me either. I'll go and talk to her," she assured Lydia.

"No, Peyton that's not what I was getting at-"

"I know," she smiled. "But maybe she'll listen to me. She knows I actually experienced it and I do know how she feels. But then again, she kinda hates me so…" she laughed.

"Maybe she just has a crush on Lucas," Lydia laughed and Peyton joined her.

"Maybe she does. I couldn't blame her really, he's kinda hot," she laughed.

Lydia laughed aloud. "I'm glad that Haley and Quinn have you in their lives, Peyton. Help them. Help them to live life to the full. To embrace love and take chances and make their dreams come true. Just like you have."

Peyton began to cry again as she took hold of Lydia's hand once more. "I will," she whispered.

Peyton wiped at her eyes quickly as she heard the door open. Haley walked back in with Lucas and Quinn. Peyton squeezed Lydia's hand and nodded before standing. She turned to Lucas.

"Are you staying for a while?" Lucas nodded. "Can I take your car then? There's something I need to do." Lucas dug his hand into his pocket and pulled his keys out. He dropped them into her hand. He didn't ask what she wanted them for; he could tell that whatever she wanted to was important to her and that was all that mattered.

"Drive safe, babe," he said quietly as he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and mouthed 'thank you,' before slinking past him and out the door.

* * *

Peyton knocked on the door and waited. She was wringing her hands slightly. She took a deep breath as she heard movement from within.

Taylor opened the front door and stared at her.

"What do you want?" Taylor asked.

"Nice to see you too, Taylor. Can I come in?" Peyton asked, smiling slightly.

Taylor rolled her eyes and stepped aside. Peyton walked past her and into the flat. She turned to face her and decided to get to the point.

"Look, I know you don't particularly like me and I'm not really sure why that it is but I came here to tell you that you're making a big mistake, Taylor."

Taylor sat down in the armchair and tucked her legs underneath her. She glared up at Peyton.

"I am? What do you know about it?" she asked angrily.

"I lost both my mothers. Yup, I had two. My adoptive mother Anna, and my birth mother Ellie," she added when Taylor arched her eyebrows in confusion. "Anna was killed in a car accident when I was nine years old and then Ellie turned up on my doorstep at the end of my junior year. Within the year she died of cancer."

"I'm – I'm sorry," Taylor stammered.

"Yeah, me too," Peyton replied as she took a seat on the couch opposite Taylor. "Ellie never told me how far her disease had gotten and just when I was in a place where I had accepted her and-and loved her, she was gone."

"So what? You're here like some ghost of lost loved ones to make me change my ways?" Taylor asked, putting her barriers back up. Peyton sighed.

"I know you're angry Taylor, I was too. But I also know that you are terrified beyond all belief. And that's okay. But if you don't go and see your mother before she passes away, you will carry it around with you for the rest of your life. It will eat you up."

Taylor softened at Peyton's honesty. "But what if it's too hard?" she asked quietly.

"Of course it's going to be hard, Taylor. But it will be harder on you if you don't. I sat with your mum this afternoon and she asked me if she made the right choice-"

"What, to give up? To stop fighting?" Taylor bit back.

"She's not giving up. She has done all the fighting that she can do. I told her she made the right choice, the choice I wish Ellie had made with me so that she could rest peacefully knowing that I was glad she found me and knew me and that I knew her. She wants to see you so desperately, Taylor. It is tearing her to pieces to know that three of her children are at each other's throats when they should be supporting each other."

"How are they? Quinn and Haley?"

"About the same as you. Taylor, you are not alone in this."

Taylor's face turned to a grimace as she finally let down her defences. "But I feel it," she said as she began to cry. "They hate me, Peyton. And they have every right to be. I've never been a good person, I do and say horrible things for reasons I can't even explain. I don't know why I do it but I know that it makes me a person that my sisters and my mother aren't proud of," she broke off as she became consumed by tears.

Peyton moved and rested on her knees in front of her.

"Taylor, they don't hate you. Haley and Quinn may be mad, but they are your family. And you're mom? She's not angry. She is proud of you, Taylor. She may not be angry at you but she is scared for you. She does not want you to carry around the baggage that I do. She wants you to live your life free of regret and pain and you can. Just push away your own pride and fears and make the most of the time you have left with your mother and sisters together. It's all she wants."

Peyton was shocked when Taylor threw her arms around her neck and sobbed. She hesitantly brought a hand to Taylor's back and comforted her.

"I'm so scared, Peyton."

"I know. But you need to embrace it and take strength from it," she replied softly.

"Can I get a ride with you?"

"Of course. Get yourself cleaned up and I'll drop you off," Peyton replied as Taylor moved back and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you," she said as she stood. Peyton nodded and sat back down on the couch. "I'll wait."

* * *

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Quinn, Clay, Jamie and Lydia all turned their attention to the hospital room door opening. Peyton entered and smiled quickly at Lydia, nodding her head in confirmation. Haley was puzzled at the interaction between her friend and her mother and she looked to Lydia in confusion. Peyton stepped aside and Taylor entered behind her. She stood next to Peyton, who placed her hand on Taylor's back gently.

"My beautiful Taylor," Lydia sighed. Taylor rushed to her mother and took hold of her hand as she began to cry again. "I'm sorry, mom," she mumbled.

"It's okay, my girl. You're here now," she said looking at her daughter fondly.

"We should go Luke," she said softly. He nodded as he stood from his chair. He moved to Lydia's side and kissed her head. "See you tomorrow, you take it easy."

Lydia smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Peyton. Peyton hugged Haley and Quinn and arranged to see them in the morning.

* * *

Lucas climbed into bed next to Peyton. He pulled her to him and she snuggled in beside him. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his.

"You did a good thing today, Peyton. I'm proud of you," he told her, smiling.

Peyton nodded and smiled. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Lucas shuffled down in the bed so his face was level with his wife's. Her fingers danced across his chest and she looked at him, smiling.

"How about we finish what you started earlier?" she smirked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"Don't have to ask me twice," he laughed as she rolled on top of her and buried his face in neck.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I lied about what was going to be in this chapter but I've always had the Peyton/Lydia and Peyton/Taylor scenes in mind. Next chapter will be PH/LH and some Brooke/Julian as they've been out for a chapter or two. And next chapter will probably be the last of all round sadness so happier times ahead! :) As well let me know what you thought and what you want!


	15. Chapter 15

Peyton stood before the mirror, gently brushing her dress down. The last week had been hard on everyone. Lydia's condition rapidly worsened and she had passed away surrounded by her family and content that her daughters would be there to support each other in her absence. When Haley, Quinn and Taylor broke down at their mother's bedside, Peyton slipped out of the hospital room. Lucas followed her out shortly after and found her crumpled against a wall, her head resting against a chair as her own memories consumed her. He had knelt down beside her and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, whispering words of comfort.

She smiled at Lucas' reflection as he appeared behind her. He gently drew her hair to one side and draped the dove pendant Anna had given her around her neck and fastened it. He ran his hands up and down her arms and she sighed.

"It's going to be a hard day," she said quietly as she turned to face him.

"I know. But I'm there with you, Peyt. I'll give you all the strength that I can," he told her as he brushed the side of her face.

"Good," she smiled sadly. "Because all mine will be going to Haley, Quinn and Taylor."

"We should get to Nate and Haley's," he told her as he took her hand and led out of the bedroom.

* * *

Lucas knocked softly on Haley's bedroom door. She didn't respond but Lucas entered slowly anyway. She was sat on the end of her bed and looked up at him sadly as he moved into the room.

"I don't think I can do this, Lucas."

Lucas sighed as he moved in front of Haley and knelt down before her. He took hold of her hands.

"You can, Hales. I know it's horrible and it's going to be hard, but you can do this."

"I miss her, Luke. So much that I can't even think straight. And I feel like I'm supposed to be the strong one but I can't do it anymore," she said wiping away tears.

"Then let us take care of you. You need to grieve as much as everyone else does. Let me and Nathan be strong for you and Jamie."

He stood and held his hand down to her. "Come on," he urged her. She looked up at him one last time before placing her hand in his. "I don't know if I could have got through this without you. And Peyton. I just wanted to-"

"Don't you dare thank me, Haley James. You have given me so much strength over the last few years. Now it's time to give it back. This is me thanking you."

* * *

Brooke stood at Peyton's side. As Haley began to scatter Lydia's ashes, she felt Peyton grow weak. She grasped her hand and squeezed it, hard. She blinked back her own tears as she watched the James sisters together. Lucas slipped his arm around Peyton's waist. She looked up at him quickly.

As Haley and Taylor began to break down Lucas looked to Peyton who nodded and released herself from his grip. He moved forward and joined Nathan as they stood either side of Haley. Nathan pulled her to him and Lucas placed his hand on her back. Clay moved to Quinn's side. Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand and let go and made her way to Taylor. She stepped to her side and placed her hand on her arm. Taylor jumped slightly and locked eyes with Peyton before collapsing in to her. Peyton hugged her tightly, not saying a word. She knew there was nothing to say. Taylor just needed somewhere to be there for her.

* * *

Four days after the funeral Peyton was at Quinn's studio. She was wearing one of Lucas' shirts and an old pair of shorts. She had flecks of paint in her hair and smudges on her face. She was standing in the middle of the space looking up at the walls. She turned as she heard movement from behind her and smiled at Haley.

"Looks good in here," she stated as she walked around it slowly. "Where's Quinn?"

"She just went to the printer's to pick up the invitations," Peyton replied as she dropped her paint brush into the tray. She eyed Haley suspiciously. Her, Lucas and Nathan had all become concerned with Haley's behaviour over the last few days. She was distant and emotionless. Peyton knew how she was feeling but she was still adamant that no one should force her to speak.

Haley had come to see Peyton for a reason. She wanted to tell Nathan or Lucas how she was feeling but she felt like she couldn't be entirely honest with them. She could be brutally honest and blunt when it came to Peyton and that's why she was using her to help her.

"You know how everyone seems to think that the funeral and saying goodbye is the hardest?" Haley asked.

Peyton looked up at her nodded. "I do," she replied. "When in reality the funeral preparations and the ceremonial closure are easy. It's the living each day without them that's hard."

Haley nodded and smiled slightly in appreciation.

"I feel like no one else gets it, y'know?" she admitted.

"I know what you mean, Hales. But I underestimated people's capacity to understand me. Just take each day as it comes."

Haley nodded. "So you guys ready for the grand opening?"

"I think so," Peyton said as she looked around her. "We're pretty much there, which is good as we open in two days," she laughed.

* * *

"Peyton?" Lucas called from the living room. "Are you ready? The sitter will be here any minute and we need to – wow," he breathed as Peyton stood in the doorway. She blushed as she stepped into the room.

She was wearing a strapless emerald coloured dress that perfectly showed off the figure she had regained exceptionally quickly. Lucas eye's darkened with lust as he took in her new curves and the long legs he had never ceased to fantasise about. Her hair, which had returned to a dark blonde, hung about her shoulders.

"You look so hot," he husked in her ear as he moved towards her. Peyton looked at him, smirking.

"You're looking pretty good yourself, Mr Scott." They kissed and were, thankfully, interrupted by the door bell. Peyton knew they would have been late otherwise.

"Come on, beautiful. Let's get out of here. Sooner we get there, the sooner I get you back here," he winked as he pulled her out of the living room, laughing.

* * *

Peyton sat at the bar and watched as Quinn effortlessly charmed the guests that had turned out for the opening. The wall was adorned with her photographs and Peyton had enjoyed listening to people gush about Quinn's work.

When she had arrived Quinn had introduced her to two of Tree Hill's politicians as her business partner. Peyton laughed and walked away. Quinn caught up with her and asked her to walk around and mingle with her. Peyton had told her it was Quinn's dream and she'd only helped. She was much more content to watch it all play out.

She smiled as a man sat down in the stool next to her.

"Why hello, Mr Baker."

"Mrs Scott," he returned, flashing his famous grin. "Luke was right about you. You were definitely destined for greatness," he winked, nudging her elbow.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"I'm serious! And a part of that greatness is making others see it within themselves."

Peyton whacked his arm playfully. "You can talk Mr Director." She turned to him and smiled. "I always knew you'd realise you had so much more potential than you gave yourself credit for."

"Yeah well, someone once told me to be nice," he teased.

Peyton laughed. "You know it's funny. I've used your 'cut the red tape' a lot in the last couple of years."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling.

Peyton nodded. "In all seriousness, I'm proud of Julian. You've taken some chances recently and I'm glad they paid off. You deserved them to. And I'm glad your dad finally sees how talented you are," she added.

"P. Sawyer! This place looks awesome. But I wanted to see your sketches!" Brooke pouted as she appeared at Julian's side.

"Maybe some time in the future but tonight is about Quinn. Are Haley and Nate here yet?"

"Yeah. Luke and Nate are looking at some portrait of some blondes," she smirked.

"What blondes?" Peyton asked, raising her eyebrows. Brooke inclined her head in the direction of Lucas and Nathan and her eyes widened in shock that she hadn't seen the photograph of her and Lucas before. "Oh, I am going to kick that girl's ass," she laughed.

"Why? It's a beautiful photograph. You look so happy. So happy that I bought it myself," Brooke laughed.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelped.

"I'm kidding. It's not for sale."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and stood from her stool. "I'm going to find Haley."

She took a quick look around the room and spotted Haley staring intently at a photograph. She walked over and stood beside her.

"It's a beautiful photograph," Peyton commented as she also surveyed the image titled 'Sisters'.

"It is," Haley agreed. "I'm going to buy it."

"How you doing, Foxy?"

"Today's a fairly good day," she nodded.

"Good," Peyton replied as she pulled Haley in for a one armed hug.

* * *

"Does Peyt know this picture is up?" Nathan asked looking over at Lucas.

"I don't think so," Lucas laughed.

"How's she doing by the way? I figured this would all be pretty hard on her. I feel bad because I haven't had a chance to check up on her," Nathan sighed.

"Don't fret, man. She knows you've been busy with Haley and Jamie and that's what she would have wanted, you know Peyton. It has been hard on her but she's doing okay. It's brought back memories and feelings of regret and guilt but she's channelled it into helping the girls and I think it's been quite therapeutic for her. You doing okay with Hales?"

"I don't know, man. I feel like I'm not saying the right things and it's because I don't know what to say."

"Sometimes there isn't anything you can say. You just have to be there for her. It's hard I know. She's taking it much harder than I thought she would but you just have to try and understand and be the constant in her life that she needs."

"She's so distant, Luke. I feel like she's shutting me out, like she's just closing down."

"Maybe she is but that doesn't mean you have to let her. You have to try and break down those walls, Nate. And it won't happen over night. Look at Peyton. You know as well as I do how guarded she used to be and it took me a long time to get her to let me in. But keep trying, because eventually Haley will and you won't regret it."

"Thanks, man. You don't know how much it means to have you and Peyton around for all this," Nathan confessed.

"We're glad we can be here, Nate. We're always here for you. All of you," he replied as she clapped a hand to Nathan's back.

* * *

Nathan looked around the room, surveying the guests and spotted Peyton examining a piece of Quinn's work intently. He smirked to himself as he walked over to her. He bent down close to her ear and muttered "Meet me around the back of the gym after practice." She jumped in shock and whirled round, smacking his chest on the way round.

"Dude, shut up!" she laughed. "And you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, but it was too good to miss."

"Yeah well, don't let Haley hear you say it, or Lucas," she laughed. "You know how Haley just pretends we've never had sex and as for Lucas well it just makes his face turn a funny shade of red so…" she teased and they both laughed.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sawyer," he told her and she blushed. "And you did an awesome job here."

"Thanks, Nate," she smiled at him.

"Listen, I just wanted to say sorry for not being there for you-"

Peyton cut him off and rested her hand on his arm. "Nate, don't be silly. You had Haley and Jamie to watch out for, and they needed you more than me."

"No, Peyton. I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about then," he said quietly as he looked at her regretfully.

Peyton's eyes glistened and she opened her mouth to speak several times only to find she didn't know what to say.

"Nate," she sighed. "You don't-"

It was Nathan's turn to cut her off. "No, I do. Peyton, I should have been more understanding. Seeing Haley go through this now makes me realise how hard it was for you. I should have listened to you and cared about you more. I should have been kinder and more patient. I wish I could have helped you," he smiled sadly.

She smiled at the man the boy who was once hers had become and she beamed with pride.

"Nate, I love you for that, I really do. But as much as you were a jackass back then, and seriously you were," she teased, "it wasn't just about you not caring. I wouldn't let you in. I wouldn't let anyone in. I was pretty broken by then and I didn't want to be fixed," she assured him.

"You let Lucas in. You wanted him to fix you," Nathan said, smirking.

Peyton laughed. "I always knew you weren't over that," she teased. Nathan tried to pull her into a head lock but she slapped at him and they were both laughing, revelling in being carefree and youthful for a few moments. They were both startled by a flash. It took them a moment to realise that they were in the part of the gallery rigged up to take photos and display them digitally around the gallery.

They stumbled out in to the gallery to see Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Julian, Clay and Quinn in hysterics. Peyton looked over at the photograph and smiled at how much fun they looked like they were having.

"That," Peyton pointed at it as she walked back to her friends with Nathan, "is my purchase for the evening."

"No way, Sawyer. I want it," Nathan shouted.

"I said it first!" she shrieked.

"Guys, guys!" Quinn shouted, laughing. "I can make two copies, it's fine. You can both have one!"

"Good!" they stated at the same time, smiling at each other.

"What you been doing wily?" Lucas asked as he sauntered over.

"Playing with my brother," she said, laughing as she was pulled into a hug by Nathan.

"I forgot to say thank you," he whispered.

"You don't have to," she replied, smiling.

* * *

Peyton walked in to the lounge having changed out of her dress into a tank top and sleep shorts. Lucas was flicking through sports channels on the television but put the remote down when Peyton sat down next to him.

"It was a good night, huh?" he asked, as she settled into his side.

"It was. I had fun," she replied as she played with his shirt.

"I'm really pleased it turned out so well for Quinn," he mused.

"Me too! She's so talented."

"So are you. I think you should put your work up."

Peyton shook her head and looked away, rolling her eyes.

"You're art matters. It's what got me here," he said, smiling at the words.

She laughed and muttered 'dork' under her breath.

"Hey! It's true. When I saw the words you had painted on the River Court it was like everything fell back into place. The pieces of my life that had been scattered just fit back together. So, I guess you got _us_ here. Not just me."

"Well what about you? Reading The Comet gave me the faith that you did still love me and that all I needed to do was get you to see it and admit it. So I guess we should be saying 'our art got us here'."

Lucas looked at Peyton and marvelled at her. She never ceased to remind him of all the reasons why he realised he really was in love with her that night he went to the River Court and called her to the airport.

She stood and held her hand out to him. "Come to bed," she said, smiling. Lucas placed his hand in hers just as someone knocked at the door out to the garden. They looked at each other slightly puzzled and Peyton walked over.

She opened the door to Clay and her face fell when she saw how tormented he looked.

"Clay?" she said as she stepped aside. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to call so late. Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, sadly.

"No, of course not, man. Is everything okay?" Lucas asked as he reached Peyton's side.

"I need to talk to you about something. And I guess you could both help."

"Come on," Peyton touched his arm lightly and led him to an arm chair. She sat down on the sofa seat nearest to him.

"You want a beer or anything?" Lucas asked.

"No, man. I'm good, thanks."

Lucas nodded and sat down next to Peyton.

"You had a stalker right?" he said to Peyton. She nodded slowly. "There's this girl and, this sounds so stupid," he sighed.

"No, it doesn't. Just ask us what you need to know," Peyton urged him gently.

"Did you know straight away? Did you notice anything odd about him when you first met him?"

"Not straight away. Lucas was the one who was concerned after a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, there was just something unsettling about him. Some of the things he did, the way he looked at Peyton and some of the things he said just didn't sit right with me. Why are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm not sure. I think I could be. I went to meet with this young tennis player called Katie and she was the spitting image of my wife. I mean, seriously. For a few moments I was completely lost, like I'd found her again or something. This," he said as he pulled out his wallet, "is Sarah, my wife."

Peyton took it from him and looked at it and Lucas peered over her shoulder. He looked up at Clay in disbelief.

"This girl, she was at the gallery opening wasn't she? I was with Quinn when she asked to buy your portrait," Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Clay sighed. "I told her that I couldn't sign her because it wouldn't feel right and I'd be uncomfortable. She's been calling me and texting me and when I saw her at the gallery I saw the way she looked at Quinn. I asked her to leave and she said something about how we're meant to be together and I'm worried. And I don't know if I'm overreacting and if I should tell Quinn?" his head dropped forward.

"Clay, it's okay," Peyton said, reaching out to rub his back. "I don't think you're overreacting. Ian, Pyscho Derek, used to say the same thing about me and I think you should be worried if she seemed threatening to or about Quinn. Ian Banks was always incredibly jealous of Lucas. He hated him because I loved Luke and not him. I think you need to be careful. Find out what you can about her and tell Quinn. For one, it'll be so much worse if you don't and two, she needs to be careful too."

Clay nodded and rubbed his face. "I'm not overreacting?"

"I guess most people could argue that you are, but as we've been there, you're not. You can never be too careful. Maybe it's nothing but it's best to know, man," Lucas replied.

Clay stood. "I think you're right. Thanks guys. I didn't know who else to ask and I just wasn't sure what to do."

Peyton and Lucas both stood.

"Hey, we're glad you could come to us. And if we can help then please let us know. You and Quinn."

"Thanks," Clay said as he hugged Peyton. He pulled back and shook Lucas' hand who clapped a hand to his arm in return.

"Be safe, man. Let us know how it goes," he said as he led Clay to the door.

"I will. Thank you again. Night, guys."

Lucas closed the door and turned back to Peyton.

"What do you think?"

"It sounds pretty weird. Can you believe how much she looks like his wife? And you said she brought his portrait?"

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"I hope they're careful," Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Lucas stood in front of her and placed his hands on her arms.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Peyt."

She nodded and stood up on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back and then took her hand. He turned back to her, their arms both fully extended.

"Now stop worrying that beautiful head of yours and come to bed."

She nodded and smirked at him and she let him lead her upstairs.

* * *

**A/N:** So this should answer the questions about whether or not I'll bring Clay/Quinn/Katie in. :) I do apologise for the lack of Brooke/Julian - next chapter I promise and some more Haley/Naley and all that goes with that. Would love to hear from you with anything as always!

I'm just updating to, once again, try and clear up the confusion that some people still seem to misunderstand. While it may seem that 'everyone only cares about Peyton', I've said several times that this fic runs alongside (pretty much) the real season seven. Naley had all their scenes in the actual show so I don't write very many of them. I'm not ignoring Haley or placing Peyton above her _these are additional scenes_. In the show Nathan is 100% supportive of Haley but I also think he, as the others would, would be conscious of how this relates to Peyton. I just wanted to clear that up; I'm not as biased as I may seem, lol :)


	16. Chapter 16

Lucas walked into the bedroom holding Keith. He looked at his son and put his finger to his lips and tiptoed towards his sleeping wife. She was laying on her back, diagonally across the bed, with one arm resting above her head. That was why Lucas was already up and out of bed; because she had adopted that position whilst he was still sleeping next to her.

He hovered Keith above his mother and the baby stretched his arms out towards her. Lucas chuckled and gently lowered him on to his mother chest.

"No, sleep, please. I'm begging you!" she muttered as her eyes fluttered open. "Well hi, baby boy. If I'd have known it was you, I wouldn't be so mad!" she laughed, poking her tongue out at Lucas.

"Where's the other one?" she asked, laughing, as she sat up and drew her knees up to rest Keith against them. Lucas had climbed back on the bed and was playing with Keith.

"She's still asleep. Wonder where she gets that from, huh?" he teased.

"Maybe she is a mommy's girl after all. What are you doing today?"

"I was going to take the kids to the park and meet Nathan and Jamie. What about you?"

"I'm going to go and see Brooke and then I've got to sort out Haley's music video which starts today. I'm hoping it'll help, give her something else to concentrate on."

"Yeah, I hope so. Nate's really worried about her. We all are. I just wish we could help her."

"I know and we'll keep trying. We're better when we face things together, remember?" she said, turning to smile at him. He didn't answer her, just leaned over and kissed her and then tipped his head down to Keith who chuckled.

"Okay, that's one of the cutest sounds in the whole world," Peyton said laughing.

"It is, isn't it? I'll take him and you can get ready. I'll do breakfast."

"You're the best husband ever!" she said playfully, as Lucas moved from the bed and to her side, lifting Keith from her.

"And don't you forget it!" he replied, playfully.

* * *

Peyton let herself into Brooke's house. She walked through to the kitchen and cleared her throat, smirking to herself. Julian had Brooke pinned up against the fridge in a kiss that was rapidly becoming something Peyton could do without witnessing. Brooke and Julian both jumped and looked over at Peyton, embarrassed.

"Are you quite finished?" Peyton teased.

"Oh, please. Like the rest of us haven't walked in on you and Luke doing much worse. I still don't think Haley can quite look at you both the same since that incident in your office," Brooke replied.

"Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing," she muttered.

"I don't believe I heard about this. Please, tell," Julian said, turning to Brooke, grinning.

"No, don't!" Peyton snapped, throwing Brooke a warning glare.

"Let's just say, Lucas and Peyton were playing their own game of pool after a few too many at Tric," she said to Julian, laughing.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you close your mouth!" Peyton warned.

"Nice!" Julian laughed, winking at Peyton.

"Both of you, shut up!" Peyton warned.

"Okay, okay. What brings you by P. Sawyer? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, of course," Brooke asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"I was hoping Haley's outfits are ready?"

"Yeah, they're hanging up in your old room. Julian, will you grab them?"

He sighed playfully, nodding his head as he walked to the room opposite Brooke's.

"You think Haley's up for the video?" Brooke asked sitting on the sofa and indicating for Peyton to join her.

"I don't know. I'm hoping it will be helpful in giving her something to do but I'm not sure."

"Well, you can at least try. I'm worried about her. She's taking this so hard."

"She is. But she has all of us, she'll be okay."

"Here you are, m'lady," Julian said as he handed the clothes bag to Peyton.

"Thanks. So, you heard anything about the movie yet?" Peyton asked. She looked over at Brooke who was shaking her head quickly with her eyes wide.

Peyton made an apologetic face and mouthed 'sorry.' She looked at her watch. "Actually, I gotta run, fill me in later. Thanks, B. Davis, I love you!" she sang as she walked ran for the door.

Julian sat down next to Brooke and threw his head back on the sofa.

"Baby, they're going to call, okay? Just be patient and have a little faith."

"It's just frustrating."

"Of course it is, but sometimes dreams taking a little while to come true. I believe in you," she said as she rested her hand on his thigh.

"I know you do, babe. It helps," he replied, flashing her a smile. "You know what else helps?" he asked, grinning as he took the coffee cup from her hand and placed it on the table. Brooke raised an eyebrow, smirking. Julian moved towards her, placed his hand behind her back and lowered her back on to the sofa.

* * *

Lucas pushed baby Keith in a pram and Sawyer walked beside him, holding on the side of the pram. Peyton and Lucas enjoyed walking the children to places like the River Court. Sometimes they would still use the car if they were going for picnics or something but most of the time they enjoyed the time to take their children to the places that held such memories for them. It was a walk in the future for the children and a pleasant, and sometimes painful, trip down memory lane for their parents.

They got closer to the court and Sawyer's eyes lit up when she saw Nathan. She let go of the pram and ran.

"Sawyer!" Lucas shouted. "You know you don't just run off. Be careful!"

"It's okay, big brother. I got her!" Nathan shouted as she lifted Sawyer off her feet into the air. Sawyer screamed and laughed and shouted 'down!' Nathan placed her back on her feet as Lucas joined them. He sat down on one of the benches and adjusted the pram so that Keith could sit forward and see around him better.

"Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked as he walked over holding Sawyer's hand.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Can I play ball with Sawyer? I'll be careful, I promise."

"Sure you can, J. Luke. Just be careful, like you said. Remember she's only little."

"I know!" Jamie mocked. "Come on Sawyer."

Sawyer pulled off her jacket and threw it at Lucas as she ran off.

"She's charming? Isn't it she?" Lucas said, laughing as she held her small jacket up towards Nathan, who joined his brother in the laughter.

Nathan sat down next to him and sighed.

"You okay? You didn't sound too good on the phone, man," Lucas asked looking over.

"Haley's getting worse," he admitted, defeated.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night," Nathan continued, "I came home and the piano was on fire."

"What?" Lucas nearly shouted. Jamie looked over in alarm. Lucas felt a pang of guilt and dropped his voice. "What?"

Nathan sighed. "The piano was on fire and she was just sat there, looking at it. Luke, she was catatonic. She wouldn't move, or speak. She didn't even care."

Lucas felt for his brother. His words were catching in his throat as he struggled to remind himself of how lost his wife was.

"Did she start the fire?" Lucas asked, closing his eyes. He was as angry as he was alarmed.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" Lucas asked, still angry but managing to control his volume.

"She spilt the vodka accidentally-"

"Vodka? She's drinking?" Lucas asked, incredulously.

"I know, man. The vodka spilling was an accident but she says she thinks she tipped the candle herself," he finished.

"She thinks? What she doesn't remember or what?"

"I don't know, man. A few minutes after I got there she snapped out of it. It was like she blacked out and became a completely different person."

Lucas opened his bottle of water, aggressively and took a mouthful.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I don't know what to say and it goes without saying that I wish I could do something to help," he spoke, sounded as defeated and confused as Nathan.

"I know her mom has died, Luke, but I thought she'd be dealing by now. Like Quinn, even Taylor," Nathan confessed.

Lucas sighed. "There's no set amount of time, Nate. I hear what you're saying but it's not completely out there that she's not over it yet, or in a position to be over it."

Nathan looked over at him, unconvinced so Lucas continued.

"Okay, how old was Peyton when Anna died?" he asked. Nathan looked at him, confused. "Just answer, Nate."

"Nine."

"Right. How old were we in junior year?"

"Uh, sixteen?"

"Right. When Peyton and I were whatever we were back then, I caught her running red lights. I jumped in the car and urged her to stop. She said that Anna only ran one red light in her whole life and she died. Peyton was trying to tempt fate, to challenge the universe in proving how unfair it was. It was on the anniversary of her mother's car accident, seven years after her death. I know it's a different set of circumstances but it's not completely unusual for Haley to be taking her time in dealing with this. But, like with Peyton back then, she's getting to the point where she's putting herself in danger."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to suggest. I think we need Peyt on this. So far, Haley's opened up to her and as she's been through all of this and reacted in similar ways in the past, she might know what to do."

"Thanks, man. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Keep doing what you're doing for now, man. You're doing good, Nate. I know you probably don't feel like you are, but you are."

Nathan nodded and the conversation ended when Sawyer waddled back over and climbed up on to Nathan's lap. Jamie followed shortly and neither wanted to discuss something like this in front of him.

* * *

Peyton had stopped off for coffee on her way to the studio. She had just got back to her car when her cell rang. She dumped the cups on the car roof and reached around her bag.

"Hey Mia, I know I'm running late, but I'm on my way. Okay?"

"_Haley's gone."_

"What do you mean gone?"

"_She just took off. I was speaking to her and I looked down and she looked like she really wasn't listening. She got up, walked out and the last we saw of her was as she sped out of the car park."_

Peyton cursed. "Okay, listen. I'm going to the River Court. Lucas and Nathan are there. She may be there or Nathan might have heard from her. She is my main priority Mia, send the crew home with my apologies. Tell them to forward all complaints to me."

"_Okay. Hey, Peyton. I hope she's okay."_

"Me too, sweetie. Me too. I'll call."

Peyton flipped the cell down and threw it in her bag. She looked at the coffees and sighed as she took them down and turned to drop them in the bin. She pulled open the car door, threw her bag in and slammed the door behind her before pulling off to the River Court.

* * *

Lucas looked up and noticed Peyton's car pulling up alongside his. He smiled to himself until he saw the flurried way in which she got out of the car and the worry etched on her face. He stood quickly as she began to run towards them. Nathan looked over his shoulder and followed his brother's movements when he saw Peyton's face.

"Hey, what is it?" Lucas asked as she rushed into his arms. She was breathing heavily and she took a moment to regain her composure before turning to Nathan.

"Do you know where Haley is?"

"I thought she was with you at the office. You guys were starting her music video today, right?"

"Has she called you?"

"Peyton, what's going on?"

"She took off from the office. Mia called to say she just sped out of the car park. She didn't say anything, she stood up and slowly walked out the door. I don't know where she is."

"Dad, what's going on? Where's momma gone?" Jamie asked.

Peyton kicked herself inwardly for not thinking about where Jamie was before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I didn't even think," she started.

"It's fine. Jamie, I want you to go home with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton, okay?"

Jamie nodded. "Is mom gonna be okay, dad?"

Nathan, Lucas and Peyton all looked between them feeling the same guilt and worry for Jamie. They were all trying to prevent Jamie from having to be told the full extent of Haley's problems.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lucas had taken Sawyer with him to the grocery store. Peyton had called the crew for the music video and explained the situation and put Keith down for a nap. Jamie had been playing by the pool but he walked into the living room and stood looking at Peyton as she sat on the sofa. She sensed someone looking at her and turned to him, smiling.

"Can I come sit with you Aunt Peyton?" he asked quietly.

"Of course you can buddy," she answered and she moved the pile of paperwork from the seat next to her.

Jamie walked over slowly and sat down. He turned to look at Peyton and the sad expression on his face made her heart break.

"What's wrong with momma Aunt Peyton? She keeps getting mad at me and I'm trying to be good. I just want to help her."

Peyton blinked back tears and took a breath as she pulled Jamie into her side.

"I know you do, kiddo. We all do. Your mom's just sad, really sad since your grandma died."

"I know," Jamie answered sadly. "I can see why. Grandma was her mom and I'd be really sad too if I lost momma."

"I know you would, Baby James. It's hard and she'll be sad for a while but we're hoping we can all help her be happier soon. And I think, you're gonna be one of the best people to do it."

"Did you lose your mom Aunt Peyton? I've met Brooke's momma and she's kinda scary." Peyton laughed. "Karen is Uncle Lucas' mom and Nanny Deb is Dad's. But I've never met yours."

Peyton looked down at him. "Yeah, I lost my mom. Well I kind of had two. And they both died."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Peyton," Jamie said as he hugged her.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.

"Thanks."

"Were you sad like momma?"

"Yeah, I was. I was younger so I was a bit sillier than your momma. But I got better, and so will she."

"Thanks. I love you, Aunt Peyton. I'm glad you and Uncle Lucas came home," he said quietly as he settled further into his Aunt's sides.

"He's okay, Nate. Peyton had a chat with him. He started asking questions and once he realised that his Aunt Peyton could be happy again, I think it made easier for him. Where did you find her?"

"_At the fountain."_

"And how's she doing?"

"_Well she's cried but now she's back to being apathetic. I've told her she needs to think about going to see someone. I can't do this anymore, Luke. Maybe I could if I knew what to do but I don't."_

"I think it's a good call, Nate."

"_Do you mind if Jamie stays the night?"_

"No of course not, man. Him and Peyton are playing some stupid game anyway."

"It's not stupid!" Peyton shouted. Nathan could hear her and he laughed.

"Yeah, Uncle Lucas. You only think it's stupid because you don't know how to play!" Peyton held up her hand for a high five and her Jamie laughed loudly as he obliged her.

"Call us tomorrow and let us know how she is, man. Jamie can stay with us, unless he continues to take my wife's side in which case he's sleeping outside!" Lucas shouted the last past out to Jamie who giggled as he carried on playing with Peyton.

"_It's Sawyer. Scott boys always take her side."_

"Truer words were never spoken, little brother. Call us if you need us. I'll come by tomorrow morning. Good night."

He hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. He sat down behind Peyton and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Okay, kid. Tell me again," he sighed looking at Jamie who looked up at him. He glanced at Peyton before laughing and picking the game pieces.

Peyton placed a hand on the side of Lucas' face and he kissed the side of her neck.

"Okay, Uncle Lucas. Let's try again!"

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating, been busy. I'm also sorry that this is a kind of filler chapter, tying some loose ends together before the next chapter. It's kind of rushed. I'm going away for work so the next chapter won't be up until end of next week and so I wanted to give you an update before leaving. Hope it's not too awful! Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie peered into Lucas' and Peyton's bedroom. Sawyer was at his side. She looked up at her cousin and then copied his actions. Lucas watched adoringly. He had always loved Jamie as much as he did his own children and it pleased him so much to know that Sawyer had someone looking out for her as she got older. He loved to watch how enamoured his daughter was with his nephew and godson.

"But what if she hurts me?" Jamie asked and Lucas laughed aloud. Between them, Nathan and Lucas had given Jamie a pretty good understanding of Peyton.

"I'm not gonna lie, J. Luke. She might hit you," Lucas teased.

"Well then, I'm not doing it!" Jamie protested and Sawyer shook her head too.

"Oh, come on! It'll be funny. And she _won't_ hit you," Lucas continued trying to persuade him. "She may shout and she will definitely glare but she'd only hit me. Which is why you should do it!"

"No way, Uncle Lucas. You said that Aunt Peyton is scary when she's angry and resembles something not quite human," Jamie replied.

"You said what, Lucas Eugene Scott?" Peyton shouted from the bedroom. Unbeknownst to Lucas she had been awake the whole time that her husband was trying to convince their nephew to throw cold water on her.

Lucas looked down at Jamie, glaring at him.

"I'm going to take Sawyer downstairs so that Aunt Peyton can hit you," Jamie smirked as he took Sawyer's hand.

Lucas smiled as he crept into his bedroom. Peyton sat up and scowled at him when she felt him enter the room.

"Something not quite human?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow.

Lucas moved on to the bed and crawled towards her.

"Of course you're not quite human. You're an angel, remember?" he asked, smirking. "My angel."

"You're sweet," Peyton replied, as she cupped one side of his face. "But you're lying," she continued, lightly tapping his face and laughing.

"Did I mention how sexy you are when you're angry?" he whispered as he nuzzled at her neck.

"No, you didn't," she whispered. "But we've got a house full of kids, so you'll have to tell me again later," she laughed causing Lucas to groan.

"Fine. You okay with the kids today? I'm going to go and see Hales before we take Jamie back. If need be he can stay here with us."

"Sure. Give me twenty minutes to have a shower and get dressed," she replied. She gave Lucas a quick kiss as she scrambled from the bed. He reached out to grab at her bare legs and she squealed and laughed as she ran to the shower.

* * *

"Haley, are you listening to me?" Nathan asked as Haley busied herself in the kitchen, collecting the ingredients for another stew.

"Um, no, actually, I'm not," she replied, despondently.

"Well Luke's on his way over. I'm going to his to see our son and the rest of our family."

"How pleasant. Goodbye." Haley answered as she slammed a cupboard shut.

Nathan stood and watched her for a moment, before grabbing for his keys and leaving his house. He got into his car and slammed the door shut. He put the key in the ignition and then sat and slammed his palms into the steering wheel several times in frustration. He fought back tears as he came to the realisation that his wife was beyond his help. There was nothing he could do her, even though the only thing he wanted in the world was to fix her.

* * *

"But Uncle Lucas said The Cure aren't that good and when I asked dad if he thinks the same he said he's never been a fan of your music," Jamie said, looking at Peyton suspiciously.

Peyton clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in annoyance. "Yeah well, your dad and Uncle Lucas suck," she snapped angrily and Jamie laughed. "But think of it this way. Who discovered your mom, huh?"

"Um, you?" Jamie asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, of course me! So, if you're going to listen to your dad and uncle then all of three you think that your mom's music sucks."

"Okay," Jamie replied slowly.

"Sawyer, stop threatening my son into listening to your loser rock," Nathan said from behind her.

"See?" Peyton said, incredulously. "He thinks your mom's music is for losers," she said in a playful song like voice.

"Dad!" Jamie shouted as he ran to hug him. "Is momma okay?"

"She's been better, buddy. But she'll be okay."

Jamie nodded and sensed that his father needed to speak to Peyton.

"Hey, Aunt Peyton, can me and Sawyer go swim?"

"Sure, buddy. I'll go get her changed. Me and your dad can sit outside and talk," she replied, winking at him, knowing that Jamie had always been good at determining how people felt and what they needed.

* * *

Lucas braced himself for a moment before opening the front door to his brother's home. He had met Nathan on his way and they spoke briefly between their cars so he was aware of the way Haley was treating people at the moment. He decided against knocking at the door determined not to give Haley such an easy way of shutting him out.

"Hello?" he called. "Hales?" There was no answer from his best friend but he heard pots clanking in the kitchen.

Haley looked up at him as he walked in and offered the smallest of smiles.

"Hey Luke. Can I help you with something?"

Lucas furrowed his brow. Despite speaking to Nathan and even hearing from Jamie how odd Haley was acting, he was still unprepared for how serious the situation was.

"Uh, no not really. Just thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing?"

Haley stopped still for a moment and put the spoon she was using to prepare her recipe down before looking up at Lucas.

"How do you think I'm doing Lucas? My mother just died and my sisters are already over it. And on top of that both my son and my husband would rather be with your wife and family than me," she snapped angrily. "I'm sorry that everyone is disgruntled that I'm struggling to come to terms with losing my mother, I thought that at least you would understand, Lucas. Or is it only Peyton who's allowed to take years to deal with something like this, huh?"

Lucas didn't like being angry with Haley, especially not when his heart breaking for her but he did not take kindly to Peyton being used as a tool of comparison or justification.

"Do not bring Peyton into this Haley. Actually, you know what? You should be bringing her into this because she can tell you how taking years to deal with this will not be beneficial and it is not worth it." He paused letting his words sink in. "And as for Nate and Jamie? Can you blame them, Hales?" he asked, his tone a mixture of incredulity, anger and compassion.

Haley glared at him and Lucas's resolve nearly broke but he continued. "Nathan is at a complete loss, Haley. He is absolutely losing his mind because he doesn't know how to help you. None of us do because it seems like you don't want to be helped."

Haley looked at him intently. She knew he was right and so she had nothing to say.

"When you decide you want to help yourself, then we'll all be there to help you too, Hales. But please don't lose yourself," Lucas pleaded. He moved towards her and placed a kiss on the side of the head before he turned and left.

Haley stood and watched him leave. She stepped back and jumped slightly as she found her back against the kitchen side. She slowly sank down to the ground as tears fell from her eyes. She had heard Lucas' words and knew that they were true. She knew that Nathan couldn't help her anymore and that Jamie was losing his mother. She cried in frustration and desperation. She wanted to want help but that was her problem. A part of her felt like slipping into the abyss was easier than trying to deal.

* * *

Peyton and Nathan sat at the table outside as Jamie and Sawyer played in the pool. Nathan was playing with Keith; holding his hands as he stamped his feet and bounced on his uncle's knees. It made Nathan feel calm and peaceful.

"Did she agree she should talk to someone?" Peyton asked.

"Kind of. She said she'd think about. That's good, right?"

Peyton nodded softly and looked at Nathan sadly.

"There's nothing more I can do, is there?" he asked.

"I don't think so, Nate. I'm sorry. She's not completely lost, she can find her way back but not until she lets herself."

Nathan nodded. They both turned to look in the direction of Jamie and Sawyer's laughter.

"Thanks for looking after him. He's happier here than he is at home at the moment."

"No problem. He's a great help. Keeps Sawyer occupied and he's one of the best when it comes to winding Lucas up," she laughed. "Why don't you guys spend the rest of the day here, we'll have dinner and then we'll all go back to yours. I'll try and speak to Haley again."

"I'd like that, thank you."

* * *

"Brooke!" Julian shouted as he ran into their house. "Brooke! Get out here!"

Brooke ran out of the bathroom with her dressing gown on and wet hair.

"Julian? What is it? You're shouting like a crazy person!" she asked.

He ran towards her, throwing his bag and papers on the sofa as he went past.

"They called! It's going to the festival. We're going to Utah!" he shouted.

Brooke screamed and threw her arms around Julian's neck and kissed him. "I told you baby! I'm so proud of you! This is awesome!"

Julian smiled and laughed with her. "I couldn't have done this without you, Brooke. Oh god, what if the audience hates it? What if it's received as like the worst movie to ever make it to a festival before and no one ever wants me to-"

Brooke cut him off with another kiss. "Julian Baker, stop it! Let yourself be happy about this, be proud of yourself. They're going to love it!"

* * *

Peyton's cell rang as her, Lucas, Nathan and the kids began to eat dinner. She looked down at it and smiled as she answered.

"Hey B. Davis!"

"_Julian's movie got accepted!" _

Peyton winced as Brooke's squeals emitted over the phone. "That's awesome! Tell him congratulations from all of us! I'm so proud!"

"_I know! It's so exciting. So, we were wondering how you guys feel about taking the first Scott family holiday to Utah with us? We want everyone to come. Please say you'll come, P, please?"_

"You don't have to beg, Brooke," she laughed. "Of course we'll come. We're just having dinner with Jamie and Nate but I'll call later, okay?"

"_Sure thing, P. Sawyer. Sorry to interrupt! Bye!"_

Peyton shook her head, laughing as she put her cell back down on the table.

"Julian's movie got accepted. We're going to Utah!" she told Lucas.

"Sounds good to me!" Lucas laughed.

"I guess we won't be able to go," Jamie mumbled. "Momma will be too sad still."

Nathan turned to his son. "Maybe she'll want to go. But if not you could ask Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton if they'll take you?" Nathan suggested, knowing that Lucas and Peyton would be more than happy to oblige.

Jamie's eyes lit up and he looked up at Lucas.

"Can I, Uncle Lucas? Will you take me if momma doesn't wanna go?"

"Of course, J. Luke."

"Yeah, you'll be like our holiday baby sitter," Peyton teased.

"Whatever. As long as I get to go, I'll do whatever you want!" Jamie answered making all the adults laugh.

* * *

Later that evening after they had finished and cleared up from dinner, they all walked in to the other Scott home.

"Haley! We're home!" Nathan shouted.

"Momma?" Jamie called, as they walked in and out of rooms looking for her.

"Maybe she's outside," Nathan suggested as he moved to the French doors that led out to the pool. "Oh god! Haley!" he shouted.

Lucas and Peyton watched in horror as Nathan jumped into the pool. Peyton already had Keith in her arms as she rushed Sawyer and Jamie out of the room to stop them from seeing what was going on.

Lucas ran outside as Nathan pulled Haley to the surface. She was coughing and spluttering as Nathan pushed the wet hair from her face. He gripped either side of her face. "What the hell are you doing, Hales? Why would you do this? You can't leave us Haley. We need you!" he shouted, as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry – I'm sorry," Haley said quietly as she collapsed into his arms and cried against his shoulder. Nathan looked up at Lucas in disbelief.

"I'll go check on Jamie, we'll leave you alone for a while," he told him as he looked at his best friend.

* * *

Lucas stopped as he got inside and tried to regulate his breathing. He needed to calm himself down before he could speak to Jamie. He walked up the stairs and into Jamie's room.

Peyton looked over at him immediately and he nodded to let her know Haley was okay and Peyton muttered 'thank god' to herself.

Lucas crouched down and Jamie allowed himself to be enveloped into his arms.

"Is momma okay, Uncle Lucas?" he asked quietly. "I'm scared."

"She's fine, buddy. Your dad's just talking to her now so we'll stay up here for a little while. Wanna play that demo for the new NBA game?" he asked, smiling trying to keep Jamie distracted.

"Sure," Jamie answered as he sat down on his bed and picked up a console controller.

Lucas leaned down to kiss Peyton. She returned it before wrapping her arms around him. He did the same and pulled her as close to him as he could, holding her tightly in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. The look on Nathan's face has reminded him of how it feels to feel like you might lose the person you love and never had he felt so desperate never to experience that with Peyton again. He also needed Peyton's strength because the feelings that were provoked by losing Peyton were too similar to the thought of losing his best friend and seeing his brother pull her from beneath the water had brought him to the brink of a very possible reality that Haley was not going to be okay.

* * *

Nathan walked into Jamie's room, an hour or so later.

"Peyt, she'd like to talk to you. She's in the bedroom."

"Of course."

Lucas took Keith from her and laid him back down in his car seat. Sawyer had fallen asleep on Jamie's bed. It wasn't the most ideal situation but neither Lucas nor Peyton wanted to leave.

Peyton stood in the doorway of Haley's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, her back against the head board. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she was wrapped in a dressing gown. She looked up at Peyton and smiled, her eyes wet with tears.

"Hey," Peyton said softly as she moved to sit down next to her.

"Hey," Haley replied. She sat for a moment and turned back to face her best friend's wife. "Am I crazy?" she asked, quietly, her voice struggling not to break.

"Well if you are, I am. Or was. Or both," Peyton assured her and they both managed a smile.

"I know you did something similar."

Peyton nodded. "Lucas told you about the red lights, huh?"

Haley nodded. "I didn't want to die, Peyton. I just wanted to – I don't know what I wanted."

"You wanted to feel something. You wanted to find something that made you care, right?"

Haley nodded. She was relieved that Peyton could relate to her and that was why she had asked Nathan to get her.

"Every time I ran those red lights, I was fine, nothing ever happened and it just made me want to challenge the world even more. And then one night, after Lucas had tried to stop me, I did it again and a car came in the other direction. I slammed my brakes on and the car drove past. In that moment, when my life was dangling in front of me, I realised that I did care, I did want to live. I didn't want to challenge the universe any more."

"I kinda feel like that now. When Nathan pulled me out of the water it was the first time in weeks that I realised that what I was doing wasn't right. When he asked me what the hell I was doing, I asked myself the same question. I'm not saying I'm fixed or that I feel the magic in the world again, but I _want_ to. I want to be helped," she finished.

Peyton moved closer to her and put her arm around her shoulders. Haley rested her head on her shoulder and let the tears fall.

"That's all we needed to hear, Foxy. If you want to be helped, then you're going to be okay. If you want to be able to care and feel again, then you will. You're on your way now."

"Can I do this, Peyton?"

"No. _We_ can do this," she replied quietly, as she stroked her hair. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I got this up as soon as I could after my work trip! I feel like I need to apologise for it being a kind of filler chapter again but this is the last one that ties up the lose ends regarding Haley which is why it ended on a positive note. Next chapter will go back to Clay/Quinn stalker thing a bit and everyone preparing for Utah. For those of you who asked: yes, we're going to Utah lol and I'm really excited to write it because I missed L/P SO much when I watched that ep! So stick with me, because it's about to get fun again! Let me know how you feel about this one!

Oh and over 200 reviews? You guys are awesome! I still keep getting new readers and alerts and stuff and it's amazing! As a way of thanking you, I'd like to do a couple of oneshots on request (if any of you have anything you wish we'd seen etc for L/P or even the other friendships you know I like writing). So for those who have stuck with me since the beginning, send me your requests/ideas so I can show you my appreciation and the ones I think I can do justice to, I'll get working on for when this story finishes!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Quick update to make up for the delay on the last two! Thought we could do with some group fun, some other drama and sexy LP!

* * *

Peyton smiled as Mia finished playing. She leaned forward and hit a button so that Mia could hear her.

"Sounds awesome, Mia. Lay it down!" she winked. She nodded to the guy sat at the desk as she slipped out of the recording studio and back into her office.

She took in the feeling of being back in the office. It reminded her that things were slowly getting back to normal. With all that had been happening over the last month she'd barely been in the studio or at Tric at all. She sat down at her desk and checked her emails. She glanced up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. Coffee?" Brooke walked up to the desk and handed Peyton a coffee before pulling a chair opposite Peyton.

"Thanks!" Peyton laughed. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I wanted to know how our girl was doing?

"She's on her way," Peyton smiled. "It was rough for a while but she's realised she needs help and more importantly she wants it. So I think we're finally getting somewhere."

"I'm so glad. You in the office all day?"

"Yeah. Nathan and Luke have taken the kids to see Whitey so I thought I'd show my sorry face in here and do some work," she chuckled.

"Are you and Luke free tonight?"

"I think so, why?"

"We thought we'd have a few celebratory drinks for Julian's movie news. You in?"

"If we can get a sitter, sure."

"Do you think Haley and Nate will come?"

"I'll ask. I'm going to see her a bit later. But, don't hold out any hopes. She's got a way to go and I don't think putting a brave face on things is going to help the situation."

Brooke nodded. "We get it. Anyway, I should get back to the store. Let me know about tonight." Brooke stood from her chair and slung her bag over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"We'll be there, don't worry!"

"Bye!" Brooke called back through the door.

* * *

Peyton strolled through the front door of Nathan and Haley's. She walked into the lounge and found Haley and Quinn cosied up on the sofa.

"Hello ladies!" she said smiling, as she sat down on the opposite sofa.

"Hey!" they both replied and Peyton was relieved to see that Haley seemed genuinely happy. Peyton was a pro when it came to masking feelings and emotions and she could identify it in anyone.

"So," Peyton began. "Brooke has organised celebratory drinks for Julian at Tric. You guys fancy it?"

"Sure. Me and Clay will be there," Quinn replied, smiling.

"Cool. Hales?"

"Uh, I'm not really feeling it to be honest."

"It's cool. I kinda said the same thing to Brooke. But don't worry, they understand," Peyton assured her.

"Well, if we're not going we can take Sawyer and Keith for the night?" Haley suggested.

"You sure?"

"Of course. You can see it as a thank you for all you've done for me," Haley smiled. "You and Luke took care of Jamie so we owe you. You and Luke deserve to go out and have some fun."

"Yeah and some kid-free alone time," Quinn added suggestively and Peyton laughed.

"Gross! I do not need to think about something like that in my fragile state of mind," Haley joked.

Peyton smiled. If she was making jokes about it, she was further along than even Peyton had suspected.

"It's a deal then. I'll call Luke and Nate can stop off at ours and bring them back with him."

Peyton stood and moved towards Haley, bending down to give her a quick hug. "It's good to have you back, Foxy," she whispered.

* * *

Peyton had decided that Mia was getting on just fine without her so she took off earlier than she had intended. She had driven to the beach and was now sitting in the sand with her knees drawn in towards her.

The ocean meant several things for Peyton Scott. At her lowest she would find herself there, looking out to the abyss, fighting a desire to be consumed and seeking answers from the watery depths. In her best moments she would sit and ponder over the immensity of the ocean and the universe. She thought about her insignificance in the grand scheme things and how lucky she felt to have received so much of what the world had to offer her.

Clay looked out from his beach house and smiled when he recognised Peyton's figure in the sand. Her long blonde locks flew around in the breeze.

A few minutes later she sensed someone behind her and smiled to herself, remembering where she was.

"If you repeat another line from Lucas' book, you will regret it," she threatened playfully.

Clay let out a hearty laugh. "I wasn't going to, I swear," he said as he sat down, holding his hands up in a mock surrender. "What you doing down here? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just…soaking it up y'know?" she said, smiling.

"Quinn said that Haley's finally getting somewhere? That's awesome."

"Yeah, she is. You know as well as I do, Clay, that it hurts for a long time but there comes a time when you realise that you need to stop doing what you're doing," she continued as she looked out to the sea.

"I know what you mean. It's about recognising that no one wants you to forget about passed loved ones but you do need to be reconciled to their departure."

"That's about it, buddy."

"You know the funniest thing?" Peyton looked over, curiously. "Sara and Quinn would have loved each other," he chuckled.

"Maybe that makes it easier?" Peyton suggested.

"Maybe."

"I've been meaning to call actually. Have you heard anything more from or about that Katie woman?"

"Kinda. I called around and it turns out she's pretty unstable. She's on meds and stuff. She turned up at the house. She's dyed her hair to look like Sara which is kinda scary."

"Geez, man. That is messed up. I forget how no one seems to catch a break around here," Peyton laughed, bitterly and Clay joined her. "Did you tell Quinn?"

"Yeah, I did. Right after I got back from speaking to you and Lucas. She took it really well. She's kinda freaked but you were right about being honest."

"I know." Peyton teased. "But listen, it's not Sara. I know it must be hard and all kinds of freaky but whatever you do to sort this out, you're not hurting your wife or her memory."

"Thanks. And I know. I'm actually kinda proud of myself that I didn't let myself get lost in it. And that's all for Quinn."

"You're doing okay, kid," she said as she nudged his side and Clay looked at her laughing. "You're coming drinking tonight, right?"

"Oh, absolutely. I think it's about time I find out if you really can drink the way every one keeps telling me you can," he said, winking at her as he stood and held his hand down to help to her feet.

She stood facing him, smiling playfully. "Oh, I am going to drink you under the table, dude. It's on!"

* * *

Peyton was in the bath, making the most of the time she had to relax without having to run around after the children, and Lucas was stood at the sink, shaving. Peyton looked over at him and watched as the muscles in his back moved against his skin and she smirked to herself.

Lucas caught her eye in the mirror and smiled.

"Are you checking me out, Mrs Scott?" he said seductively.

"Maybe," she replied, shrugging her shoulders before winking at him. "Don't forget to leave some stubble," she said quickly.

"Peyt, do you really think I ever forget to do something that I know you find sexy?" he chuckled.

"I was just checking! So how's Whitey doing?" she asked, as Lucas wiped his face and turned to face her leaning against the basin.

"He's good. Same old Whitey really. He missed you, though."

"I know but I thought it would be nice for you and Nathan to spend some time with him," she replied. Lucas nodded.

"So," he started and Peyton laughed at his tone and the way he elongated the vowel. "Nate and Hales have the kids for the whole night?"

"Uh huh," Peyton replied, trying to be nonchalant.

Lucas stood and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her. "Well then you better relax now, cos you're not sleeping tonight," he muttered causing Peyton to moan softly.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Grab a shot!" Brooke shouted. Everyone was already buzzing and they hadn't even had a formal congratulation for Julian yet.

"Oh yeah, cos we totally need another one!" Peyton shouted.

"Shut it, P. Sawyer. It has been a long time since we got wasted. You never know I might even stagger back to your place and you'll wake up next to me like old times," she said, laughing.

"Oh, trust me Davis. That is not happening tonight," Lucas chimed in.

Julian and Clay laughed. "Looks like someone's got some 'while the kids are away' plans tonight, huh?" Julian joked.

"Damn straight!" Peyton shouted, causing her and Brooke to erupt into laughter.

"Dude, you should get her to slow down or the only plans she'll have tonight are with the toilet bowl," Julian said. Peyton slapped the back of his head.

"Nah man, the girl can hold her drink. It's kinda scary actually," Lucas replied laughing.

"You seem to be forgetting that I know exactly how much Peyton can put away," Julian teased.

It was Brooke's turn to slap him.

"Believe me, I'm trying to forget," Lucas joked. He wasn't angry or jealous. Once he had got to know Julian his feelings of jealousy and anger had disappeared but it didn't stop him pulling Peyton towards him for a kiss that sent the others jeering and whistling.

* * *

Quinn walked out of the bathroom, fumbling around in her bag and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said as she looked up. "Wait, no I'm not," she continued as she took a more stable stance staring down at the woman who was pretending to be Clay's late wife.

"Now, now Quinn, is it? Clay isn't going to like you being mean to the wife who he loves so much," the woman snapped.

Quinn looked around and managed to catch both Clay and Peyton's eye.

"That's her!" Clay shouted as he made to move.

"No!" Peyton barked. "I'll go."

"Peyt, you can't be serious, she's insane!"

"I know. And if you go over there and take Quinn's side over hers and humiliate her yourself then she's going to get very angry. She'll blame Quinn."

"But if you go over, she's going to blame you," he protested.

"It's fine, I can handle it. If you go over, you will only be making it worse for you and for Quinn. Stay here," she warned.

She went to walk away but Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Be careful," he said quietly. She nodded before releasing her hand and walking away.

Peyton walked over to Quinn and Katie. She was confident without being aggressive. "Is there a problem here?" she asked, controlling her tone as to appear friendly.

"This woman won't keep away from my husband," Katie replied, smirking on the side to Quinn.

"Really?" Peyton asked. "Does your friend happen to my good friend Clay Evans?"

Katie smiled and Peyton and Quinn exchanged a look. "You know Clay? What's your name?"

"So if you're married to Clay that must make you-"

"Sara!" she replied, holding out her hand to Peyton.

"Well now, I was going to say it makes you dead," Peyton replied, disregarding Katie's hand and folding her arms across her chest.

Katie's face fell as she replaced her smile with a cold, cutting glare as she turned back to Quinn.

"He doesn't love you. He loves me," she shouted.

"Okay, you big freakin' psycho," Peyton shouted as she held back the hand that Katie lifted to Quinn. "Clay does not love you. You are not Sara. What is it with you psycho stalkers thinking that lying and making threats to the people we love is a way to get to us?" she ranted, incredulously and despite the circumstance Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Katie said turning on Peyton. "You wouldn't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours."

"Oh please. Am I supposed to be scared and feel threatened? I've had my own version of you. It was a man, twice my size and I put him in the hospital. So I suggest that you start thinking about tightening those lose screws and getting the hell out of my club!" Peyton shouted, moving close to Katie's face.

Katie turned back to search out Clay, who looked away from her in disgust. She pulled her bag close to her and ran from the club, shoving Peyton aside in the process. As Peyton regained her composure, Quinn threw her arms around her neck.

"Peyton, that was amazing! Thank you!"

Peyton laughed as Quinn released her and stood facing her. "No problem. Everyone knows I like running my mouth after I've had a few."

The others had moved to join them. Lucas pulled Peyton to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. Brooke came pushing through with a shot glass and a beer in either hand.

"Damn, have I missed feisty, kick ass P. Sawyer!" she shouted, laughing as Peyton threw back the shot.

"She had it coming! Clay, being serious for a second, bring the police in on this one," she said as she wiped her mouth.

Clay nodded. "Thank you, by the way." Peyton shook her head slightly as a way of telling him his thanks was not necessary.

"I love this song!" Brooke shouted, grabbing hold of Julian with one hand and Peyton with the other. Lucas laughed as Peyton was pulled away, but his smile was soon wiped off when Peyton grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him with her.

* * *

Nathan sat back down on the couch and let out a sigh. He opened his arm out and Haley shuffled into it, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I have a new found admiration for my brother and Peyton," he chuckled. "How do they cope with two kids under three years old?"

"And still find the time to get caught in compromising positions so often?" Haley offered and they both laughed.

Nathan looked down at Haley and sat for a moment contemplating his next move.

"I want another one, Hales."

"Another what?" Haley asked, looking up at him as she moved away from his body.

"Another baby. I know this might not be the best time to bring this up but I've wanted it for a while. Ever since Luke and Peyton came back and I saw him with Sawyer. I want to hold a little girl who looks just like you. Have you ever noticed that whenever Lucas looks at Sawyer he always looks at Peyton straight after? And the look in his eyes. You used to look me like that whenever you looked at Jamie and I want that feeling again."

"Nathan-"

"Hales, please just consider it. Wouldn't you love a little girl that looks like you?" he asked her.

"I took a test this morning," Haley blurted out. "It was negative."

"Hales, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Haley replied, smiling at him. "But I want you want. Maybe it's just what we need; to stop dwelling on death and start celebrating life."

Nathan placed his hands on either side of Haley's face and kissed her and she smiled as tears slipped slowly down her cheek.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton both stumbled through their front door. Peyton slipped and grabbed onto the front of Lucas' shirt. Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and steadied her to her feet. Peyton released herself from his grip and walked off ahead of him. He looked after her as he closed the front door and locked it.

He followed her through to the living room. She turned to him and the look in her eyes sent him reeling.

"As much as I love our children, and trust me I really do, I love the fact that right now, I can do this," she said as she walked towards him. She stood in front of him, a small space between them. Lucas' eyes raked over her as her hands moved to her back. She pulled her zip down and Lucas watched in awe as it slid down her body slowly and pooled around her feet.

Lucas moved to her instantly and pulled her to his chest. Peyton allowed herself to be lifted off her feet by him. Lucas lowered her on to the sofa and she removed his shirt without breaking their kiss.

"I love our children too," he said quietly against his lips. "But I have seriously missed this!" he smirked and Peyton erupted into laughter and Lucas' hands ran up and down her legs.

* * *

Haley lay watching Nathan sleep.

"Stop looking at me, you creep," he mumbled, smiling and Haley laughed.

"I've been thinking. I bet Jamie would really love to see the snow. And everyone else is going..." she paused.

"We're going to Utah?" Nathan asked, sitting up in excitement.

"Yes," Haley laughed. "Yes we are."

"I'm going to tell Jamie!" Nathan shouted as he jumped out of bed. He tripped over a trouser leg as he pulled them on in a hurry halfway out the door. Haley lay back, chuckling to herself. Peyton was right. It was good to have her back.

* * *

**A/N: **I wish we'd seen a little more of them all out drinking and stuff once they were actually old enough too so this is where this chapter comes from. Let me know what you think.

I hate to break it to you all, but we're nearing the end with this one. Utah could spread over 2 chapters but that's at the very most. I've got some ideas of how it's going to go but if there's something you REALLY wanted to see but didn't in the actual show, then you know what to do!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I decided to split the finale into two chapters, to give us a nice round 20. So after this one, there's only one left!

* * *

Lucas flopped back on the bed and sighed. Peyton was in the chair feeding Keith and she looked over and laughed.

"It's pretty nice here, right?" she asked, smiling.

"It's beautiful," he mused. He grunted as Sawyer jumped on the bed and then on to his stomach.

"Snow?" she asked sweetly, turning her head to the side slightly.

"Tomorrow, baby girl," he assured her.

"Knock, knock!" Brooke said as she stepped into their room. Sawyer's eyes lit up and she scrambled away from Lucas, winding him in the process and ran to Brooke who was waiting, crouching down to scoop into her arms.

"Well hello to you too, my favourite girl in the whole world!" she said, tickling Sawyer's stomach. Sawyer laughed but looked over at Peyton and pointed.

"Nothing gets passed you, Sawyer-Bear. You're momma is my favouritest girl in the whole world but you're pretty much up there too," she replied, chuckling. She set Sawyer down on her feet and sat down next to Peyton.

"Hi, beautiful boy!" she cooed. "You guys okay, in here?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine," Peyton laughed.

"You got us a pretty good deal, Brooke Davis," Lucas said as he sat forward.

"Well duh!" she replied. "Of course I was going to make sure my P. Sawyer got the best, well maybe second best cos the master is pretty sweet, room in the house! You guys coming down? Dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah, we'll be there in a sec."

"I'll take Sawyer down with me if you want?"

"Yeah that'd be great. I'll just get Keith changed and then we'll be down," Peyton replied as she placed Keith on her shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Okay! Well no funny business," she smirked, pointing between the two of them. "Or your dinner will get cold."

Peyton opened her mouth in shock. "What do you think we are?"

"Uh, animals pretty much covers it," Brooke replied, playfully and Peyton swatted at her. "Seriously, I'm going to send Haley up in like ten minutes and if she catches Lucas with his pants down again I'm pretty sure she'll never forgive you."

"Get out," Lucas mocked.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton walked downstairs and into the dining room holding hands. Lucas carried Keith, who was now sleeping, in his carry cot in his free hand.

"Only four minutes, I'm impressed," Brooke said, winking.

"Me too, man. But I guess with kids you learn to just get it done," Skills said, laughing.

"Get what done?" Jamie asked, innocently.

"Thanks, man," Nathan said, looking over at Skills. "Nothing Jamie, your Uncle Skills is just being silly."

Peyton and Lucas sat down in between Brooke and Alex who turned to Lucas immediately.

"We were thinking of a hot tub party after dinner. I hope you'll join us Lucas," she said, very obvious in her flirting.

Lucas looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "If I do it will be for nothing more than seeing my wife in a bikini, I can assure you."

"Seriously why is she here? Who invited her?" Peyton growled. Brooke, Mia, Clay and Quinn all stifled laughter. Lucas gently placed his hand on his wife's thigh under the table to reassure her.

"She's the lead actress, Peyton. She had to be here," Julian replied.

"Well then I suggest that for your next movie, you get a better casting director," Peyton fired back.

"Are you guys coming to the club tonight?" Quinn asked.

"I doubt it. I think we'll stay here with Nate and Haley. It's not fair on them to have the kids again."

"We don't mind, Peyt," Nathan offered.

"No, seriously," Lucas said and Peyton glared at him. "What? Just because I don't want to spend another morning holding back your hair while you chuck up," he mocked.

"So the great alcohol consuming Peyton Scott couldn't quite handle her drinks the other night?" Clay teased her.

She shot him a glare too. "Whatever. You weren't complaining about the affects of consuming huge amounts alcohol the night before," she said, winking at Lucas.

"Touche," he replied quietly, leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

Lucas stepped back down the stairs and joined Peyton on the sofa. He opened his arm out and she settled herself next to him. Nathan and Haley were on the opposite sofa, mimicking their position.

"He's finally gone back down," Lucas told Peyton.

"Thanks, baby," she muttered, sleepily. She looked over at Haley who had a faraway look in her eyes.

"You okay over there, Foxy?"

Haley looked over and smiled. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how great it is that we're all where we are today. And that we're here together."

Nathan leant down and kissed her head, tightening his hold on her.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now," Lucas replied, softly as he nuzzled into Peyton's hair.

"I'm glad we're all here together. We belong together. All of us," Peyton added and they all nodded.

* * *

"Go! Have fun in the snow!" Haley insisted.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be cooped up here all alone, Hales," Peyton answered, pouting.

"I won't be alone. I've got my godson with me. And I'm really not feeling going outside. Go, have fun with Lucas, play around in the snow. Please."

"Okay," Peyton submitted. She pulled her coat and gloves on and smiled before stepping outside. She shut the door behind her and took a step forward.

"Get Aunt Peyton!" Jamie shouted and she froze looking up.

"No!" she shouted firmly.

Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Clay exchanged looks. All of them, along with the girls pelted Peyton with snowballs. She screamed and threw her arms out trying to hit them away.

Lucas jogged over to her and kissed her lightly before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you put me the hell down, right now!" she demanded.

"Oh you did not just call me Eugene!" he replied as she threw her down playfully into a pile of snow.

"Lucas!" she shrieked and he laughed as he kicked some snow at her and ran away.

She got back to her feet and brushed herself down. She spotted Lucas and ran at him. He turned round in surprise and Peyton rugby tackled him to the ground. She fell on top of him laughing.

"Seriously, Peyt?" he said in disbelief. "You may be small but damn are you strong!" he laughed.

He flipped her over so he was on top and attacked her neck with kisses.

They both looked at each other in alarm when they heard Skills shout 'bundle!"

Skills, Chase, Mia, Quinn, Clay, Julian and Brooke all threw themselves on top of the couple while Jamie and Sawyer stood aside.

There was a flurry of groans amid the hysterical laughter.

"Okay, it seems to have gone unnoticed that next to Jamie I am like one of the smallest people here and I'm at the bottom!" Peyton shouted.

"Oh crap, sorry P. Sawyer!" Brooke shouted and they all peeled themselves off.

Peyton remained on the floor, exhausted.

"Are you okay, baby?" Lucas asked holding down a hand.

"No, I think I'm broken," she moaned.

"Where?" Lucas asked, beginning to panic.

"Everywhere," she mumbled.

Lucas sighed in relief and laughed as he helped her back to her feet. He hugged her to him.

"I'm cold and wet," she whined.

"Let's go back in. I'm soaked too."

Brooke walked over to them, trudging through the snow. She stopped as a snowball hit the side of her head. She turned back and saw Jamie and Julian laughing.

"James Lucas Scott!" she snapped.

"It was Julian!"

"It was not! Don't you dare pin this on me!" Julian shouted back.

Brooke brushed the snow from her hair.

"Are you okay, P? Did we hurt you?"

"I'm fine. But we're going to head back in. I think I'm much more suited to the hot tub," she said laughing.

"Sawyer!" Lucas called. "We're going back inside. Come on!"

"No!" she whined and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"It's okay. She can stay with us," Brooke said.

"You sure? We don't want everyone to think we're palming her off on to everybody," Lucas replied.

"Of course. She doesn't want to go in, we'll look after her."

"Okay, we'll see you later!"

Lucas and Peyton walked back hand in hand to a flurry of 'losers!' and were showered with snowballs.

* * *

"Julian, please stop pacing," Brooke begged him as she stepped out of the bathroom, putting her earrings in.

"Wow, you look amazing," he breathed.

"Thank you, Mr. Baker," she laughed.

"God, I'm so nervous," he sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Brooke walked over and sat down on his lap, placing her arms around his neck.

"Well don't be. You've been waiting your whole life for this. We all believe in you. This is your big break, baby. Soak it up."

"But what if-"

Brooke cut him off with a kiss. "No what ifs, Julian."

"I love you, Brooke Davis."

"Good. Cos I love you too, Julian Baker. Now lets go and kick some movie ass," she said, standing and holding her out to him.

* * *

"You are so looking so hot, Peyton Scott," Lucas whispered as they stepped into the screening room. "Think anyone will notice if we sneak up to the back row," he suggested.

Peyton giggled. "Yes, I think so. Shame, huh?" she replied.

"Big, big shame," he said, smirking.

Nathan walked over to them. "Seriously, you two?"

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing. Just don't let Haley see you two whispering like two horny teenagers," he said laughing. "Anyway, Julian only just realised that this might not be suitable for the kids. So one of us needs to miss out and I offered."

"Are you sure? I mean two of them are ours," Peyton said, feeling guilty.

"No, it's cool. Honestly. I'll take them for some ice cream or something. I'd actually like to spend some time with my niece and nephew. You guys enjoy the show and seriously, no making out!" he laughed.

"Whatever," Peyton said, poking his tongue out at her.

"Hey, I dated you. You were a fiend in the movie theatre," he teased.

Lucas groaned and Peyton and Nathan laughed. "It's never funny," he sighed.

"Sorry, dude. I'm gonna head out. Enjoy the movie, we'll be back at the end."

Nathan took Keith from Haley's arms and Jamie took Sawyer's hand. He wished Julian good luck and Jamie shook his hand. Sawyer pulled at the bottom of Julian's shirt and he bent down to her.

"Luck, Uncle Junian," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie," Julian replied, in awe of the little girl that stood before him. Lucas and Peyton had joined them to say goodbye to the children.

"There is no doubt that she is your daughter, Peyton," he told her and Peyton smiled at his genuine tone.

* * *

As the film came to an end and the screen faded to black, Julian sucked in a breath in anticipation. Within seconds the audience were on their feet, cheering and applauding and he looked around him, completely astounded by their reaction. As the lights came back on, everyone made their way to Julian.

Peyton ran over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's amazing, Julian. Seriously, I am so proud of you," she told him.

"Thank you. It's mean everything to hear you say that, Peyton."

Lucas held out his hand and Julian shook it. "Awesome job, man."

"Thanks, everyone. Listen, go through to the buffet and have some drinks. I've got some meetings with some possible buyers so I'll come and break the news to you guys later."

"Good luck!" everyone shouted before going through to the next room where Nathan and the kids were waiting for them.

* * *

An hour or so later, Julian stepped back in to the room. Everyone turned to him in anticipation. They were concerned by the lack of emotion on Julian's face. He was quiet for a moment and Brooke moved towards him. As she got closed, his face broke out into his staple boyish grin.

"It sold!" he shouted. "For three million dollars!"

Brooke screamed and jumped into his arms. "I knew it, baby! I knew it!"

Julian laughed and put Brooke down on her feet to be congratulated by everyone else.

"What do you wanna do to celebrate?" Brooke asked.

"Actually, I wanna go back to the house and party in the snow with all my friends!" he said laughing.

"Lets go!" Nathan shouted and they all ran out of the building.

Peyton knocked gently on the door to Nathan and Haley's room and pushed the door open. Haley was sat on the bed reading a book.

"So, I know you're not feeling too fantastic at the moment, but we'd all love it if you came out with us this afternoon, Hales," Peyton said as she sat down next to her.

"I don't know Peyton, what about the kids?"

"They're all coming with us. Come on, it'll do you good. Besides, we need you. Us girls are getting our asses kicked in boys versus girls snowball fights," she said, nudging Haley.

"Well, in that case, I'm in," Haley said smiling.

They walked into the lounge where the others were waiting. Nathan couldn't prevent the huge smile that crossed his lips when he saw Haley in her coat, hat, scarves and gloves, her arm linked through Peyton's.

"Alright, Haley Bob!" Quinn shouted and ran to her sister's other side.

"Let's go!" Brooke shouted and everyone headed for the door. Peyton pulled Haley into her side and gave a quick squeeze before running to Lucas and jumping on his back.

* * *

**A/N:** So coming up in the final chapter. A scene between the four girls (P/B/H/Q), lots of group playing in the snow, some of the things from the actual finale and an offer for Lucas ;) Let me know what you think of it so far!


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone stood in a line looking down at all that lay before them. Peyton stood with Keith in her arms and with Lucas' arm around her waist. Sawyer was, naturally, with Jamie.

"Everyone got a sled?" Julian asked, grinning.

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and shouts.

Peyton turned to Lucas. "You take Sawyer down first. I'll stay with Keith for now. He's too small," she chuckled.

"You sure?"

"Of course. We can take it in turns," she replied, kissing him quickly.

Brooke was sat in front of Julian, Clay with Quinn and Nathan with Haley. Mia and Chase shared a sled next to Skills who had taken Jamie. Lucas took Sawyer's hand and walked her to a sled. He sat down and patted in front of him. Sawyer looked down nervously and then back to her mother. Peyton walked over and bent down with Keith.

"It's okay, baby girl. You're daddy will look after you, I promise. You'll have fun and I'll see you when you come back."

Sawyer still wasn't convinced. She looked around and pointed. "Jamie come?" she asked.

"Sure, Sawyer-Bear. Hey, J-Luke. Your cousin needs you!" Lucas shouted.

"Coming!" he shouted immediately. "Sorry Uncle Skills, but Sawyer needs me," he said nonchalantly.

Jamie walked over and sat down in front of Lucas. He opened his arms out in front of him. "Come on, Sawyer," he encouraged.

"Go on," Peyton said, touching her back softly.

Sawyer took another moment and then sat down in front of Jamie who put his arms around safely.

Brooke looked over at Peyton and then Haley, who all shared the same look of pure amazement.

"Okay, guys! On three!" Peyton shouted. "One! Two! Three!"

Everyone pushed off at the same time and sped down the hill. Sawyer screamed in pure delight and Peyton smiled at the sound of her laughter and screams.

Peyton's smile grew when she saw Nathan and Haley. Haley laughed all the way down and when they landed in a heap at the bottom, Haley was genuinely happy and it warmed Peyton's heart.

Everyone slowly made their way back up the top, laughing and pushing each other jovially.

"Take a ride with me, Peyton Scott?" Lucas asked her smirking.

"I'll take Keith," Nathan offered. Peyton nodded and smiled as Nathan took his godson and held him in the air. "Hey buddy!" Nathan said brushing his nose against Keith who giggled.

"What about Sawyer?" Peyton asked.

"I think she's okay," Lucas laughed, inclining his head to the side. Peyton followed his gaze and joined in his laughter. Sawyer was climbing all over Skills who was trying to get her sat in front of him.

"GO!" she turned and screamed in Skills face who just sat with a look on his face that had everyone in hysterical laughter.

"Will everyone else quit laughing and get ready to go? This kid is nearly as scary as P. Sawyer!" he shouted.

"Hey!" Peyton protested. Lucas nudged her and she sat in the front of their sled, glaring playfully at Skills.

Lucas sat behind her and put his legs either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pulled her into his chest. "I love you," he whispered, as he placed kisses on her neck.

"Show me what you're made of, Scott," she teased as Nathan shouted to get everyone ready.

"Here, right now?" he whispered, huskily.

"Lucas Scott, you are so bad," she said laughing.

On Nathan's shout of three, Lucas pushed off. Peyton screamed as snow flicked up at her. Lucas laughed. As they reached the bottom, he pulled on the side of the sled and sent them skidding off at the bottom. They both fell off the sled and landed tangled together in the snow.

"Luke!" Peyton screamed, laughing. They both scrambled to their feet. Lucas lightly slapped Peyton's ass and she squealed as she ran back up to the top of the hill.

Lucas took Keith and Nathan sat with Jamie. Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her off in the direction of Haley. Peyton pulled her away from Skills and dragged them both to the free sled. Haley and Brooke burst out laughing when the realised what Peyton's plan was.

"We won't all fit!" Haley shouted, laughing.

"Sure we will!" Peyton replied as her and Brooke sat down.

"Come on, Tutor Mom. It won't be the same with out you," Brooke said, smiling.

"Fine, but you guys are nuts!" she replied as she sat in front.

They all screamed as they flew down the hill. They were the only ones who didn't manage to bring the sled to a stop themselves. Instead the front dipped slightly into the snow and they were all thrown off in one heap.

"Peyt!" Lucas shouted. "Are you guys okay?"

He watched as Nathan jogged over to them. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard all three women break out into laughter. Brooke pushed snow from her face and the others brushed themselves down.

When they all got back to Lucas, Peyton took Keith from him again. They decided to head back towards the house and play there as Sawyer was getting tired and they were worried about Keith getting too cold despite being wrapped up in multiple layers. The girls all walked off ahead and Lucas dropped back. He nodded towards Skills and Clay who made their way over to him.

"I need you guys to help me with something. I started it yesterday but I need you to help me finish it," he said, quietly.

"Sure," Clay replied.

"Yeah, Luke. Anything man," Skills answered.

"Okay, lets go," Lucas said excitedly as he set off at a jog.

* * *

The girls had gone back inside to change Sawyer into some dry clothes and feed Keith.

"Thank you, for making me come out today. I actually really needed that," Haley confessed.

Peyton draped her free arm around Haley's shoulder. "Well we needed you," Peyton replied.

"Where did Lucas, Clay and Skills go?" Quinn asked as she looked at the window, only able to spot Nathan, Jamie and Julian.

"I don't know. I figured they were behind us," Brooke shrugged.

"Do you think they're okay?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"They'll be fine. Skills probably thinks he heard a polar bear or something," Brooke said and they all laughed.

Twenty minutes later the boys reappeared. Lucas walked into the house.

"I've got something to show you," he said to Peyton, holding his hand out to her. "You too, Brooke."

They exchanged a look and then squealed in excitement. Haley and Quinn followed, intrigued by what was going on. Nathan walked over and took care of Keith.

Lucas led them to a small enclosure that wasn't entirely visible from the house.

They rounded the corner and Peyton gasped. "Luke," she moaned, looking at him lovingly.

"I thought I'd let you have that good day back," he said quietly.

"Peyton, do you remember when we built one of these?" Brooke said as she ran over.

"She does," Luke answered for her. Peyton was looking over at the fort the boys had built with tears in her eyes. "The day of the school shooting, to keep Peyton awake I asked her to tell me about a good day. She told me about that snow day when you two built a snow fort and how safe she felt that day. So I built somewhere safe for you," he finished.

Brooke's eyes matched Peyton when the story was told to her. She ran to Peyton and threw her arms around her neck. "I love you, P. Sawyer."

"I love you too, B. Davis. Hoes over bros," she added at the end.

Brooke pulled away and looked at her. "Not any more. Now its hoes with bros," she laughed and Peyton joined her.

Peyton let go of Brooke and ran to Lucas. She snaked her arms around his neck.

"I am still so terribly in love with you," she said, as tears filled her eyes.

"Good, because you're everything to me, Peyton. I love you," he replied before pulling her into a deep kiss. "Now get your asses into your fort!"

Peyton and Brooke laughed and crawled in through the entrance and found Haley already sitting in there.

"It does feel safe in here," she mused. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other smiling before both jumping on Haley and hugging her.

"We love you, Haley James Scott," Peyton said. "And we're going to make sure you always feel safe."

Haley sniffed. "I love you guys! I really do."

* * *

Later that afternoon everyone but Brooke and Julian was lounging around inside. Sawyer and Jamie were asleep on one sofa and the others were scattered around on the floor.

Peyton looked up as Julian and Brooke walked back inside. Peyton turned her head slightly when she saw Brooke and she smiled.

Brooke held up her hand and shouted "we're getting married!" Sawyer and Jamie both awoke with a start.

Peyton jumped to her feet and ran to her.

"I'm so happy for you, Brooke!" she said, laughing. "And you," she said as she turned to Julian, "just made the best decision of your life!" she smiled, hugging him too.

Everyone got to their feet and hugged and congratulated Brooke and Julian.

Lucas had snuck out to the kitchen and emerged carrying a bottle of champagne. "I think this calls for a toast!" he said as he popped the bottle open and everyone cheered.

As glasses were passed around, Haley held her hand up. "No, thank you." She turned to Nathan who nodded and smiled. "I guess this is a good time as any for this."

"Hales?" Lucas questioned.

"Get out!" Peyton shouted.

"Tutor Mom that's amazing!" Brooke said as they both ran and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, annoyed that he didn't get it.

"I'm pregnant, doofus!" Haley said, laughing.

"You are?" Jamie asked, standing in front of his mother.

"I am, buddy. And I think you're going to have a little sister," she said, her eyes welling with tears at the happiness her friends felt at her news.

"You think it's a girl?" Nathan asked, shocked.

"I think it is," she replied, happily as Nathan picked her up off the ground.

They all stood, talking animatedly about all that was going to come in the coming months.

"So, Mr Baker, directing extraordinaire," Peyton said, looking over at him. "What's your next move?"

"Well that depends on Lucas," he replied, looking over at Lucas.

"Why me?" he asked, wiping his mouth after taking a mouthful of champagne.

"Well, it depends on whether you still wanna make that movie of ours?" he asked, grinning.

Brooke smiled. When Julian had first told her that was what he wanted to do if this movie sold, she told him to ask Lucas and that she thought it was a great idea.

Lucas was shocked and looked over at Peyton who stepped to his side, placing her arm around his waist. His hand dropped to her hip and he looked down at her. She smiled and kissed him and that was all the persuasion he needed.

"What do you say, Luke?" Julian asked again. "You wanna make a movie with me?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling. "Yeah, I think I do. Let's make Ravens!"

Once again the house was filled with cheers and congratulations. Peyton stood on her tip toes and pulled Lucas down by his collar to kiss him. He reciprocated, lifting her off the ground and pulling her as close as possible into him as their friends laughed and celebrated around them.

* * *

**A/N: **And that is the end of the road. I'm sorry it's shorter than the others but I always had it in mind to end it this way. Thank you to every single one of you who has read and reviewed, or just read and been a quiet part of the journey, I hope the finale didn't disappoint. I'm sad to be finishing this story, I've loved writing it and hearing from you all, but I think it's safe to say you'll see me around soon. As always, let me know what you think and I'd always love to hear from any of you about future stories! Thanks again!


End file.
